<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching The Quest for the Stolen Bolt by CoupDeGrace321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181054">Watching The Quest for the Stolen Bolt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeGrace321/pseuds/CoupDeGrace321'>CoupDeGrace321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watching Percy's Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeGrace321/pseuds/CoupDeGrace321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the war against the Giants, the demigods sit down and watch five movies that the Fates had sent about Percy's adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watching Percy's Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Museum Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To avoid copyright infringement, I'm not using the exact same script. Things won't exactly pan out like the book. Some of the dialogue might be changed, some scenes may be skipped and some may be altered. But with all that, rights to the PJO still only belong to Uncle Rick and nobody else. So warning: this story may not be for everyone. And that's okay. It doesn't have to be. And if you do end up liking it, that's fine, too. This is just something I had in mind. Also, a little side note, they're might be some swearing, since it's just natural. No f-bombs, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Hm. Well … that’s real nice.”</p><p class="p1">Percy Jackson had sarcasm laced in his voice as he stared at 5 DVD’s that sat on a little table inside Camp Half-Blood’s small theater.</p><p class="p1">Behind him, a collection of his friends stood behind him, some of them snickering. All of them had been brought here in a flash, literally, by some unknown force. Annabeth, Grover, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Will and Rachel were all there.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth picked up a slip of paper next to it. “Looks like someone left a note. ‘Here is a collection of Percy Jackson’s adventures throughout the years so you can get to know him better. Enjoy, The Fates.”</p><p class="p1">“If there’s one thing I know, it’s that the Fates like to see me suffer,” Percy commented.</p><p class="p1">Leo grinned. “Frankly, I’m kind of excited to see this.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I know you <em>told</em> us a little bit about your adventures, but … you know, know we get to see it for ourselves. Come on, that’s pretty cool, isn’t it?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy sighed. “I hope so. It they’re movies, I hope there in third-person. You do not want to know my thoughts back then.”</p><p class="p1">“These titles are pretty self-explanatory,” Thalia said, picking up a DVD case. “<em>Quest for the Stolen Bolt</em>, <em>Quest for the Golden Fleece</em>, <em>Bearing the Titan’s Curse</em>, <em>Journey Through the Labyrinth</em> … <em>War to Preserve of Raze</em>. That last one … it’s gonna be difficult to watch.”</p><p class="p1">“Well … I suppose we should get this over with,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">He grabbed the first case and inserted the DVD into the player and everyone found themselves a seat. The thirteen of them found seats next to each other as the movie began to play.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>A 12-year old Percy Jackson is spotted in a line as students enter a school bus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh my gods!” Piper exclaimed.</p><p class="p1">“You looked like <em>that</em>?” Jason asked wide-eyed.</p><p class="p1">“You were so short … and skinny!” Leo exclaimed.</p><p class="p1">Percy rolled his eyes. “Yes, I used to look like <em>that</em>.” Percy looked at his old-self for a long time before grinning and chuckling lightly. “That poor kid never thought he would grow up to slay Greek monsters.”</p><p class="p1">“You were adorable,” Rachel commented. “In a terrified-little-kid kind of way.”</p><p class="p1">“How tall were you back then?” Reyna asked.</p><p class="p1">“I was about five-foot-four, I think. About two inches shorter than Annabeth back then,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">“Now you tower over me,” Annabeth grumbled. “I miss those days.”</p><p class="p1">“How tall are you now?” Jason asked. “I know I’m a little taller than you and I’m six-foot-three. So you must be like what, six-foot-two?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Percy confirmed. “And poor Annabeth here got stuck at five-foot-nine.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth middle groaned. “I get to grow three inches while you grow almost an entire foot. Tell me how’s that fair.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “What can I say, I had better genetics.”</p><p class="p1">“So … we’re gonna see what happened on the bus?” Grover asked.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I did get attacked for the first time that day, didn’t I?” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">Grover nodded. “True. But still … I don’t want to recall <em>that</em> girl.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy Jackson hands his permission slip to the chaperone, who’s a mean-looking old hag.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hey! That’s Alecto!” Nico immediately exclaimed.</p><p class="p1">“Alecto?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. Uh … one of my dad’s … Furies. I didn’t know she was on your field trip,” Nico said.</p><p class="p1">“She’s … actually the one who attacked me,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">Utter silence befell in the room as they all stared at Percy in shock.</p><p class="p1">“And you <em>survived</em>?” Jason asked in disbelief.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll see how it went,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy climbs into the bus and finds his best friend, Grover Underwood.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You said satyrs are assigned to protect demigods,” Frank said to Percy. “So Grover was yours?”</p><p class="p1">“Indeed, Frank.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy fist-bumps Grover and sits next to him. “Sup.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover smiles as he returns the fist bump. “Sup. You ready for this field trip?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“As ready as I can be. I’m not exactly fond of field trips.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well … let’s just say I have bad experiences with them.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Come on, I wanna hear about it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well … last year …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The scene shifts. Percy is standing with his 5th grade class in a Revolutionary War battlefield. Percy gets curious with a nearby cannon and mans it, accidentally aiming for the school bus before cannonball ricochets out of the cannon, directly hitting the school bus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>All the students and teachers stare at Percy as he nervously smiles. In the next scene, the principal is stamping his file “EXPELLED” before he sends him on his way.</b>
</p><p class="p1">The room was filled was laughter as Percy placed his hand on his forehead and sighed in embarrassment.</p><p class="p1">“That is <em>glorious</em>!” Leo said, laughing. “You’re my hero!”</p><p class="p1">“What made you decide to play around with a cannon anyways?” Jason asked, chuckling.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know, I just felt like it,” Percy justified. “My question is why it was even loaded up? It was supposed to be a prop.”</p><p class="p1">“Boys will be boys,” Thalia said, amused.</p><p class="p1">“Ain’t that the truth,” Reyna agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover stared at Percy in disbelief. “You … played with a cannon and hit your school bus. Wow.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head. “My question is: why was a cannon that’s meant to be prop loaded up? That makes no sense.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still … hitting the school bus directly did you no favors. Could’ve at least tried to aim somewhere else.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And there’s the fourth grade field trip …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The scene shifts again. Percy is walking with his class inside Marine World. They walk on a platform that is directly above a pool filled with sharks in it. Suddenly, Percy is spooked by a voice in his head and he accidentally bumps into a lever. The catwalk gives way and half of the class is sent diving into the shark pool. As Percy swims underneath the water, a shark swims close to him, regards him before swimming away with the rest of the sharks. Once again, the principal stamps a big red “EXPELLED” on his file before sending him away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What happened?” Hazel asked. “Did you hear something?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know it at the time … but a shark had spoken to me,” Percy explained. “Before that … I never had marine animals talk to me. It spooked me and well … you know.”</p><p class="p1">“You know, that one wasn’t all that funny,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Jason agreed.</p><p class="p1">“At least those sharks didn’t attack anybody,” Annabeth pointed out. “Probably because you were in there with them.”</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned. “They should thank me. But then again, I’d have to tell them my secret for them to do that.”</p><p class="p1">This drew some chuckles.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover had eyebrows raised. “You swam with sharks? You’re lucky they didn’t eat you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked away. “Yeah, I guess I am.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Look, it can’t get any worse, right? I’m sure this one will be diff-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover was interrupted by something hitting the back of his head. Percy and Grover both look behind them and glare at a redheaded girl from a couple rows back. The girl simply smirked in response.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, knock it off, Nancy,” Percy told her.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Do I need to go choke a bitch?” Thalia asked.</p><p class="p1">Everyone stared at Thalia.</p><p class="p1">“What? If someone is messing around with my friends, they need to get their ass <em>whooped</em>,” Thalia defended.</p><p class="p1">“We haven’t seen her since sixth grade. Don’t worry about her,” Percy dismissed.</p><p class="p1">“She’s still a bitch,” Thalia grumbled.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Thalia, I know. She is a bitch.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Even after Percy told her to stop, Nancy kept throwing pieces of peanut-butter-and-ketchup sandwich at Grover’s head. Percy suddenly stood up from his seat. Grover pulled him right back down.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Dude, you’re on probation. You know you’re gonna get in trouble if you do anything,” Grover warned. “Just let it go.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed angrily but he reluctantly did let it go.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The scene shifted. Now the students of Yancy Academy walk inside a theater before the camera focuses on the other chaperone.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Is that … Chiron in a wheelchair?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yes. It is,” Percy confirmed.</p><p class="p1">“How is he hiding his … you know, his horse parts?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“It’s a magical wheelchair. He stuffs his horse half right into that wheelchair.”</p><p class="p1">“That sounds painful,” Piper commented.</p><p class="p1">“He said it was uncomfortable, but not life-threateningly.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As Chiron spoke in the background, Percy eyes Nancy who is giggling with her friends about some naked statue. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Giggling at a naked statue,” Piper muttered. “How mature.”</p><p class="p1">“What’s even worse is that they were pointing at his dick and laughing at it,” Percy explained. “Middle schoolers, am I right?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy rolls his eyes before whispering, “Shut up!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>It was still pretty loud. The whole class turned around to look at Percy before Chiron directed his attention to Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?” Chiron asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head. “No … sir.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Perhaps you will tell us what this picture represents,” Chiron said, waving his hand at the picture on the wall he was talking about.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glanced at the picture. “Kronos is there … eating his kids.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And why did he eat his kids?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Because they were a threat to him. His kids were the gods and he was the Titan King. So he ate them. Well, not Zeus, though. Zeus was hidden until he grew up and um, …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And …?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Uh … he, uh … he made Kronos … puke out his siblings.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Students had mixed reactions: some were uncomfortable, some were grossed out, some voiced out their disgust.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Long story short: a war followed … and the gods won.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That is 10 years of fighting summed into one sentence,” Reyna pointed out, impressed.</p><p class="p1">“I was getting my point across. Any explanation would’ve been too long for me,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Like this will actually <em>ever</em> matter in real life,” Nancy mumbled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“To paraphrase Miss Bobofit, why will this matter in real life, Mr. Jackson?” Chiron asked Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Busted,” Grover grinned at Nancy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Shut up!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips and was quiet for a long time before shrugging. “You tell me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I see,” Chiron said, looking disappointed. He proceeded to go into a long explanation about how Zeus had fed something gross to Kronos to puke out his siblings before they chopped him up. Then he told everyone to have lunch.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He explains all that and then says: go and have lunch,” Jason said, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p class="p1">“Right, like I’m supposed to enjoy this sandwich after hearing all that,” Leo added.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover and Percy are laughing as they walk outside. “I like Mr. Brunner. He goes into detail about all that and tells us to go have lunch, ‘on a happy note.’ Right,” Percy chuckled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Mr. Brunner?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“That was his fake name, the one he went by when he was disguised,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron stopped Percy and called him. Percy sighed and nodded for Grover to keep going before walking to Chiron. “Yes, sir?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You must learn to answer my question,” Chiron said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Learn about how your studies apply to you in real life. It is vitally important and I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, sure,” Percy replied before walking off and rolling his eyes.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I know what he meant by that now,” Percy wistfully said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As Percy went outside, dark clouds loomed overhead. Percy walked over to Grover, who sat next to the fountain in front of the museum while everyone gathered in their respective spots.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Did Mr. Brunner give you detention?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nah,” Percy replied. “Just wanted to talk.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“About what?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“About some … BS that I’ll forget in a day,” Percy dismissed. “He expects me to be a genius, which I’m far from being.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You got that right,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover was quiet for a minute. “Can I have your apple?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Grover’s response drew some laughs from the crowd as he pouted.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy tossed him the apple before he stared at the street ahead of him. His zoning out is suddenly interrupted when Nancy dumps her lunch on Grover’s lap.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What a bitch!” Thalia yelled, standing up.</p><p class="p1">“Hey! Easy, Thalia,” Percy tired to pacify.</p><p class="p1">Thalia clenched her fist and growled angrily. “I just … <em>hate</em> girls like her.” Thalia eased her breathing. “Sorry, I’m not a fan of bullies. I used to deal with them, back when I was a little girl.”</p><p class="p1">“No one’s a fan of them, Thalia,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">Thalia nodded. “You’re right, you’re right.”</p><p class="p1">Percy smirked. “Besides … she got what was coming for her.”</p><p class="p1">Thalia raised an eyebrow.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oops,” Nancy said as grinned at Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy replied by lifting a hand as he stood up from the fountain. The fountain water responded to his actions, forming a hand and grabbing Nancy before dragging her into the fountain.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“So, that’s what happened,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“What, you didn’t know?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“I just remember my mind going blank and then the next thing I see is Nancy in the fountain,” Percy explained. “The water had grabbed her and pulled her in. That’s … I don’t even know what to say to that.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s why Percy tries his best to control his emotions,” Annabeth explained to the group. “Because if he were to get mad enough … well, it could be enough to cause devastation on an unprecedented scale.”</p><p class="p1">“What’s the worst you’ve ever felt?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s just say it was enough to make Mt. St. Helens erupt,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">“Holy shit,” Jason replied, staring at him.</p><p class="p1">“The last thing I want is to get emotional enough that I hurt one of you,” Percy said. “It’s something that I live with.”</p><p class="p1">The group was quiet as they continued the film.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy pushed me!” Nancy cried as she was sprawled on the fountain.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I did?” Percy muttered, more to himself than anybody.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover looked scared as Alecto appeared in front of them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hold on,” Thalia said. “Grover, you were right there, watching the whole thing and you didn’t realize then and there that he was a son of Poseidon?”</p><p class="p1">Grover looked embarrassed. “He could’ve been the son of a minor god for all I knew!”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, you really should’ve figured it out, Grover,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“You can’t talk either, Annabeth. You watched me unleash the wrath of the bathroom toilets on Clarisse and you didn’t figure it out, either,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth scowled. “That was- … it was because- … shit, you’re right, I should’ve figured it out, too. I don’t know why I didn’t. Maybe it was because I was hoping you weren’t one back then.”</p><p class="p1">“Did you just admit I was right? Man, the world must be ending. I can officially declare-"</p><p class="p1">Annabeth shut him with a kiss.</p><p class="p1">“Um … I forgot what I was going to say.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth smirked. “Works every time.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Some of the kids around muttered about the water grabbing her. Alecto made sure Nancy was okay before raising an eyebrow at Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Let me guess, a month erasing workbooks,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Dude!” Leo exclaimed. “You <em>never</em> guess your punishment. That’s a one-way ticket to whole-lotta-trouble.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto didn’t look very impressed with Percy’s remark. Grover stepped in. “Wait, I pushed her!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto took one evil glance at Grover, making him tremble. She looked back at Percy. “You’re coming with me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Grover,” Percy cut him off. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, I seriously doubt that,” Alecto said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I probably should’ve listened to her,” Percy said. “It was <em>definitely</em> not something I dealt with before.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto nodded for him to follow and Percy grumpily did, but not before giving the evil eye to Nancy before following Alecto inside.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>There was no one around.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, this is not good,” Frank pointed out. “It’s just you and her.”</p><p class="p1">“Once again, you <em>survived</em>?” Jason asked again.</p><p class="p1">“Not without some help,” Percy grimaced.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’ve been giving us a lot of problems,” Alecto said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked around. “What sort of problems?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Did you think you would get away with it?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked utterly confused. “What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Did you … somehow <em>know</em>?” Rachel asked.</p><p class="p1">“The way she talked, it just felt like she wasn’t talking about Nancy,” Percy explained. “And that utterly confused me.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We are not fools, Percy Jackson,” Alecto said. “It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at her. “I’m starting to think you’re not talking about Nancy.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, what?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Alright, then. If that is how you want to do it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Before his very eyes, Alecto transformed into her true form. Her eyes glowed, her fingers turned into talons, her leather jacket melted into leathery bat-like wings.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yep. That’s Alecto, alright,” Nico confirmed.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t have any fighting experience. You don’t even have a weapon!” Jason exclaimed. “How do you get out of this one?”</p><p class="p1">“If we continue, you’ll see for yourself,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy fell and scrambled back in fear. “Whoa! What the hell?!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, technically, she is from the hell,” Nico joked.</p><p class="p1">Everyone stared at Nico.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Nico asked.</p><p class="p1">“You made a joke, sweetie,” Will explained. “Not something you do everyday.”</p><p class="p1">“Remind me not make any more jokes,” Nico grumbled.</p><p class="p1">“Nah, you can keep doing ‘em,” Percy assured. “It’s just ... a little surprising.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto charged and Percy instinctively rolled underneath her, her talons almost scraping his ear before standing to his feet. Chiron appeared to Percy in the hallway in his wheelchair.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, catch!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron flicked a pen in the air, which Percy caught in the air, but when he caught it, he wasn’t holding a pen. He was holding a three-foot long bronze sword.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Is that the same sword?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy twiddled his pen between his fingers. “Yep.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto roared and charged again. Percy swung the sword.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That was your instinct?” Jason asked. “Swing the sword?”</p><p class="p1">“Pretty much,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">“I literally would’ve been scared shitless,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">“No normal 12-year-old faces a Fury … and kills her … with a sword,” Nico said.</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “Well … I guess I’m just built different.”</p><p class="p1">Percy’s comment drew some laughs. “Oh, you most definitely are,” Leo agreed.</p><p class="p1">“Well, at least you survived,” Thalia commented. “And only had <em>one</em> Fury sent after you.”</p><p class="p1">“True,” Percy agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sliced right through Alecto and she dissipated to dust. Percy was alone in the museum, pen in his hand. Percy blinked at the pen in his hand with a confused expression. Percy’s eyes zipped around the empty room.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“At that point, I started to think someone had put weed in my sandwich,” Percy said. “I thought I was tripping balls. And then, they make me think I’m going crazy.”</p><p class="p1">Grover winced. “I’m sorry, Percy.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright, Grover,” Percy said. “It’s not your fault you’re a god-awful liar.”</p><p class="p1">“Damn,” Leo said as everyone laughed and Grover looked down in embarrassment.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Nancy met up with Percy and smirked at him. “I hope Mrs. Kerr whooped your ass.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“She likes you,” Piper said out of the blue.</p><p class="p1">Percy blinked. “What?”</p><p class="p1">“She likes you,” Piper repeated.</p><p class="p1">“Are you talking about Nancy?” Percy asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Piper confirmed. “It’s a thing with girls. Especially young ones, they’ll bully the guys they like. Something about because they haven’t figured out their emotions and how they feel towards boys. And the way she’s looking at you here, I can tell she has a thing for you.”</p><p class="p1">“Percy’s a regular Casanova,” Leo said. “I think that’s <em>been</em> established.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re not wrong,” Jason agreed. “To girls and guys alike.”</p><p class="p1">Jason pointedly looked at Nico, who shrugged. “Guilty.”</p><p class="p1">“Not me, though,” Piper said. “When I first met you, I compared you to a troublemaking skateboarder.”</p><p class="p1">“You know what, Piper. That is a very accurate description of me. I did skateboard for some time and I am quite the troublemaker. Only people like Annabeth can handle trouble I bring,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Are we gonna talk about how Nancy called Alecto ‘Mrs. Kerr’?” Annabeth asked.</p><p class="p1">“Mrs. Kerr was the actual teacher that replaced her, via Chiron manipulating the Mist. Mrs. Dodds was the fake name Alecto was using,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s continue, shall we?” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Who the hell is Mrs. Kerr?” Percy demanded.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Our teacher, obviously,” Nancy, rolling her eyes. “Never mind.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Nancy walked away and Percy made his way towards his friend Grover. “Hey Grover, where’s Mrs. Dodds?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover paused and avoided looking at Percy’s eyes before saying, “Who?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo slapped his forehead. Thalia said “wow”. Percy shook his head. Annabeth scowled at Grover. And everybody else groaned at Grover’s incompetence.</p><p class="p1">“You made it <em>painfully</em> obvious you were lying!” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry!” Grover apologized.</p><p class="p1">“You, sir, need some lessons. Like right now,” Leo said, walking over to Grover. He looked directly into the satyr’s eyes. “Rule number one! Never ... hesitate! You hesitate, that's a dead giveaway. Rule numero dos! Always look at 'em in eye when you lie! Study the color of their irises if you have to! Now, there are other things few things you should if you want to become a successful liar, but this’ll do for now. The basics, never hesitate and always look at them in the eye. Got it, goat-boy?”</p><p class="p1">Grover nodded, looking embarrassed. “Got it.”</p><p class="p1">Piper had an eyebrow raised at Leo. “The fact that you know enough about lying to give lessons, concerns me.”</p><p class="p1">Leo shrugged. “Whatever. Sometimes, you need to lie. It just happens.”</p><p class="p1">Piper narrowed her eyes. “This isn’t over.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Dude,” Percy said. “This is not cool. Stop messing with me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Thunder boomed. Grover still wouldn’t look at Percy, so he huffed angrily and walked over to Chiron. He looked up from his book before looking at the pen in Percy’s hand.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson,” Chiron said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy dazedly looked at the pen in his hand before giving it to Chiron. “Mr. Brunner, where’s Mrs. Dodds?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron blankly stared at Percy. “Who?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds? Pre-Algebra teacher?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron sat forward, looking at Percy with a concerned expression. “Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Now, that’s how you lie,” Leo said. “Straight up making Percy here think he’s insane.”</p><p class="p1">“I definitely thought I was going crazy,” Percy agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Right before the scene went black, Percy looked around the museum in confusion, as if wondering if everything around him was a lie.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Ladies Cutting Yarn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>“THREE WEEKS LATER” flashes on the screen.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Three weeks?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that field trip was in early May. Nothing much happens until I get out of school,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">“Ugh, you got expelled,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but I always get expelled. So what?” Percy dismissed.</p><p class="p1">“Do you always get expelled for calling a teacher an old sot?” Grover asked.</p><p class="p1">“Sot?” Annabeth asked, chuckling. “Do you even know what that means?”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know back then, but I think it means drunkard,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that’s exactly what it means,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“So you got expelled, nothing else happened?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Well, we’ll have to see where the movie decides to start off from,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was in his dormitory, reading his Latin class textbook as he attempts to study for a test. Words swim around the textbook as his dyslexia acts up and throws he book across the room in frustration.</b>
</p><p class="p1">A lot of people in the room sighed.</p><p class="p1">“I know the feeling,” Leo commented, shaking his head. “If there’s something I can’t fix with my hands, it’s dyslexia. Sucks.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not an arbitrator on throwing books like that, but it’s understandable,” Annabeth said. “Even for someone like me, dyslexia messes with my brain.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sat up on his bed, rubbing his face before standing up to leave his dorm. He looks back at the textbook he tossed, picked it back up and left the dorm, closing the door behind him. Percy walked down the stairs to the faculty offices, looking for Mr. Brunner’s office, which was open ajar. Percy was about to enter when he suddenly heard a voice.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>It was Grover speaking inside the office. Percy stepped back and blinked before drawing himself closer.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“There was a Kindly One at this school!” Grover was saying. “We know it was her, and <em>they</em> know as well-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We would only make matters worse by rushing him,” Chiron said. “We need the boy to mature more.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I … I think he knows enough,” Grover said. “He’s been asking me a lot of questions about her. And every time, I feel bad that I have to lie to him. And plus, you <em>know</em> there’s the summer solstice deadline.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The summer solstice deadline will have to do without him. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He won’t be for long, sir. He <em>saw</em> her, he <em>knows</em> he saw her and he keeps questioning me about it and I … I don’t think I can lie for much longer. Not that I was ever great at it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, at least he knows he sucks at lying,” Leo grinned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m sure the Mist will work on him, “Chiron said. “It should be enough to convince him otherwise.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I … I can’t fail again, sir. You know what that would mean.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You haven’t failed, Grover. Maybe I should’ve seen her beforehand. Let’s just worry about keeping Percy alive until-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s book fell from his grip and thudded against the floor. Chiron’s voice dropped as Percy picked up his book with wide eyes and sneaked into the nearest available room. Outside the room, Percy can hear clopping. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Someone’s out of his wheelchair,” Jason pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“Someone could have seen him,” Reyna added.</p><p class="p1">“Chiron would have probably just used the Mist if anyone saw him in all his half-horse glory,” Percy dismissed.</p><p class="p1">“I mean you, Percy,” Reyna said, smirking. “If you hadn’t snuck into the nearest room, you would’ve seen Chiron for who he is and there would have been no more hiding what he is to you. Maybe things would have been explained to you then and there.”</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded. “True.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I could have sworn …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I thought I heard something, too,” Grover said. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Go back to your dorm,” Chiron said. “You’ve got a long day of exams tomorrow.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Again,” Grover grumbled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover and Chiron left and Percy waited until it was safe to leave and go back to his dorm. Grover was there on his bed, studying. Percy walked inside with a disturbed expression settled on his face.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, you gonna study for this test?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy didn’t answer.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover frowned. “You look terrible. Something happen?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed. “Just … tired. I’m going to sleep.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy laid in his bed and was out like a light.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The next day, Percy is handing his completed test to Chiron. Chiron smiled warmly at Percy. “Percy, don’t be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It’s … it’s for the best.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked at Chiron before turning around. Nancy was making kissing motions with her lips at him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You know what, I see it now,” Percy commented. "</p><p class="p1">“How do you deal with that, Annabeth?” Will wondered. “Percy probably has a lot of people shooting their shot at him.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. “I learned to live with it and trust Percy. I probably used to be the jealous girlfriend-“</p><p class="p1">“You were jealous before you were even my girlfriend,” Percy said. “I still remember how you treated Rachel.”</p><p class="p1">“Wait, what does Rachel have to do with this?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“Oh my goodness,” Rachel said placing her face in her palm.</p><p class="p1">“Um … you’ll probably see for yourselves,” Percy said awkwardly.</p><p class="p1">“Wait, did you and Rachel have a thing going?” Will asked.</p><p class="p1">“… something like that,” Percy explained. “Look, it was a lot more complicated than you guys think.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, Percy’s right,” Rachel agreed. “Look, what matters is that it’s over. Percy is with Annabeth now, and that’s that. Whatever I had for him is gone now. I’ll only see Percy now as a friend.”</p><p class="p1">“Calypso also had thing with Percy,” Leo admitted.</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked at him as Leo nodded. “She told me herself. He landed on her island and she liked him and Percy … <em>might</em> have felt some way towards her but he had to leave so he could fight the war on Kronos.”</p><p class="p1">“It was also after Annabeth kissed me for the first time and I met Rachel,” Percy explained. “That particular summer was a bit of a wild one for me. Aphrodite did not hold back on making it a chaotic one.”</p><p class="p1">“You know, suddenly, I don’t feel too bad about having a crush on Percy anymore,” Nico said.</p><p class="p1">“Hell, even I felt some way before I joined the Hunt,” Thalia admitted.</p><p class="p1">Percy stared at Thalia in disbelief. Thalia slapped her forehead. “Shit, I did it too, didn’t I?”</p><p class="p1">“When I first met Percy, I thought he was a god,” Hazel said, blushing. “And it wasn’t because you were fighting like one.”</p><p class="p1">“I sought Percy to become my partner,” Reyna admitted. “And not just as a Praetor of New Rome.”</p><p class="p1">Leo grinned suggestively. “Like I said, Casanova.”</p><p class="p1">Percy rubbed his temples. “Suddenly, I feel like I’ve been put on the spot. Should I start modeling or something?”</p><p class="p1">“You’d get a lot of fans if you did,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“This is what I mean,” Annabeth said. “There is a lot of people that I know that are attracted to my boyfriend. And if they aren’t, maybe they used to be. I just learn to trust him. There's a reason he picked me."</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” Percy said, putting his arm around Annabeth. “Because you’ve always been there for me. Can’t say the same for the rest of y’all, though.”</p><p class="p1">“This got out of hand,” Piper said, shaking her head. “Let’s just continue.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Right,” Percy mumbled quietly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Where we we?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“I just got told leaving Yancy was for the best,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, yeah.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I mean, this isn’t the right place for you. It was only a matter a time,” Chiron said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ouch,” Leo cringed.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth sighed. “Sometimes, Chiron doesn’t know how to get the words out right.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright, I know he was trying his best,” Percy dismissed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s lip trembled as he nodded. Chiron looked aghast. “Oh, confound it all. What I’m trying to say, you’re not normal. That’s nothing to be-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s okay, Mr. Brunner, I get it,” Percy said, trying to blink out tears as he grabbed his stuff.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was out of the door.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth brushed her hair. “That was hard to watch.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, a Greyhound bus pulled up to the nearest station as Percy and Grover make their way into the bus. As the bus began to drive, Percy is staring at Grover, who happened to be biting his nails and looking around him. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Once again, a lot of groans.</p><p class="p1">“I’m starting to think you’re a lost cause,” Leo said. “‘Let me just look around me literally every second, that totally won’t be a dead giveaway that I’m afraid of something popping out and killing us.’ It’s no wonder Percy was easily able to figure it out.”</p><p class="p1">“Look, I’m sorry, okay. I understand, back then, I was a bit of an amateur,” Grover said. “I’m a lot better now than I was back then, I promise.”</p><p class="p1">“Guess I’ll just take your word for it,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“Grover here one time scared away monsters using his voice,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Now <em>that’s</em> something I want to see.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You looking for Kindly Ones?” Percy suddenly asked, scaring Grover out of his wits.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Kindly Ones,” Percy repeated. “Is that you called them? When you were talking to Mr. Brunner last night.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Damn,” Leo said. “He called you out.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover’s face fell. “How much did you hear of that?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Enough,” Percy said, looking away. “What’s going on in the summer solstice?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Look, Percy … I was just worried for you. You’ve been hallucinating about demon math teachers-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that’s not gonna work,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Shut up,” Percy interrupted, raising his hand. “Alright, Grover. Don’t tell me what I saw, because I <em>know</em> what I saw.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You do?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy thought about it. “Not really. But I know I saw something. And you being literally the worst liar in the world is not helping me. I need answers.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover gulped. “I …” He fished into his shirt pocket, grabbing a business card and gave it to Percy. “I can’t explain everything here, and not now, but if you come meet me this summer, here, I can maybe … maybe explain everything to you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned at Grover before looking down at the card to read. “Half-Blood-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Shh! Don’t say that out loud. This is just, you know …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I come here, and you’ll explain everything?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know. Just … if you need me, just go here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What do you mean by, ‘I need you?’”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s just that … I … kind of have to protect you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned at him. “From <em>what</em>?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“From yourself,” Leo said cheekily.</p><p class="p1">“More like monsters,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">“If that were the case, you can definitely handle yourself,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Suddenly the bus made a horrible noise and came to a stop as smoke poured into the bus. The driver swore obscenities and as he told everyone to get off so he can check the engine. Grover and Percy followed everyone out. Across the lane, three old ladies were knitting giant socks in front of the fruit stand.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Those are the Fates,” Annabeth said, worried. “You saw the Fates?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Percy replied darkly.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy narrowed his eyes at the old ladies as Grover stood next to him, his eyes bulging at the sight of the ladies.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They’re looking at me,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">The faces of the demigods displayed worry as they watched.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover’s face paled. “Dude, we gotta go.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You should listen to him,” Reyna said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Wait.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Come on!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Seriously, you stayed behind?” Annabeth asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover was trying to get back on the bus but Percy stayed and watched as the old ladies snipped the cord with golden scissors.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know it back then,” Percy said. “But I was watching them cut Luke’s string.”</p><p class="p1">“Luke?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Luke Castellan,” Percy said darkly. “Better if you don’t ask about him.”</p><p class="p1">Jason nodded.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Conveniently, the bus turned back on and the passengers cheered before they all piled in, Percy and Grover included.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked disturbed once again as Grover worriedly looked at him. “What did you see back there?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They …” Percy sighed. “They cut the string.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover let out a sharp breath.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Are they … are they like Mrs. Dodds, Grover?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover shook his head. “Worse.” He clenched his fist in frustration. “Damn it. Just like last time. They can never make it make it past sixth grade, can they?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia looked bothered by that remark. She was sorry that so much of the blame for her death had been inflicted on Grover.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>It sounded more like Grover was talking to himself.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Promise me, Percy. Promise me you’ll let me walk you home,” Grover begged.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um, sure, I guess,” Percy replied. “Is this like a superstition or something?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover didn’t reply.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The snipping of the yarn … it means someone’s gonna die … doesn’t it?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yes," Percy voiced.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover simply looked at Percy with a sad face.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Best Mom in the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>The bus reached the terminal and Grover and Percy piled out along with several others.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I have to use the bathroom,” Grover announced. “Stay here, okay?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy didn’t answer.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You’re gonna ditch him, aren’t you?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yep,” Percy confirmed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy watched Grover go inside before going to the curb, putting his pinkies to his mouth and whistling, hailing a taxi.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s pretty cool,” Jason commented.</p><p class="p1">“As a born and bred New Yorker, it is pretty much mandatory that you learn how to hail a taxi,” Percy said with a grin.</p><p class="p1">“Why the hell would you ditch Grover?” Annabeth chided.</p><p class="p1">“Grover was freaking me out, man. Kept talking about ‘why does this always happen to me’ and looking at me like I was going to die.”</p><p class="p1">Grover grimaced. “I guess I can’t blame you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The cab driver looked at Percy in the rearview mirror as he piled in. “Where to, kid?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“East 104th and 1st,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ha! Now we know where you live!” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“That was my old apartment,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">Leo pouted.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy arrived at his apartment, paid the taxi driver before going to his apartment. As he entered, beer cans are strewed all over the floor. The Mets were playing on TV. And a fat, balding man played poker at the dinner table with three friends.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Who is <em>that</em>?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“That would be my old stepfather … Gabriel Ugliano,” Percy said with a grimace. “And three of his buddies.”</p><p class="p1">“Geez, that dude is …” Leo couldn’t finish his thought.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, look at that,” Gabe said, in his heavy New Jersey accent. “The little shit’s home.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was unimpressed as Gabe inhaled his cigar and blew out the smoke. “Where’s my mom?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Workin’. Got any cash on ya?” </b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Got any cash on you? </em>Wow, he’s a piece of work,” Jason exclaimed.</p><p class="p1">“Gabriel is just a world-class asshole. You’re gonna see that again and again and again. Might want to get used to it,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">Everyone got worried. Just how bad was this guy?</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glared at Gabe and clenched his jaw. “No … I don’t.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Ya took a taxi from the bus station. Ya paid with a twenty. So ya got six or seven bucks left on ya. Someone expects to live under this roof, he oughta hold his own weight. Ain’t that right, Eddie?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Eddie grimaced. “Come on, he’s just a kid.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“At least someone has some sense,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ain’t that right, Eddie?” Gabe repeated.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Eddie did not reply.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I find it funny,” Percy said, slapping his change on the table.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What’s funny?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The fact that you own a whole store but you gotta rely on a <em>kid </em>with <em>six dollars</em> for gambling funds,” Percy said sardonically.</b>
</p><p class="p1">That remark drew a lot of “ooohs” from the crowd.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, you tell ‘em, Perce!” Leo grinned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gabe’s friends raised their eyebrows at Percy, admiring his bravery and expecting Gabe to punch Percy but he simply glared at Percy’s money and looked away. “Keep your dirty-ass money. I don’t need it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pocketed it back into his pocket. “Whatever you say.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, dipshit! Your report card came in! So I’d tone down the attitude!” Gabe called out.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy slammed the door behind him before muttering “asshole” under his breath. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Asshole is not a strong enough word to describe him,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>He placed his suitcase on the bed, sighing and rubbing his forehead. He opened up his suitcase before a sudden voice interrupted.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s face softened as the door opened to reveal Percy’s heartwarming mother, Sally Jackson.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“There she is,” Percy said with a smile. “The other woman of my life.”</p><p class="p1">“She looks as lovely as ever,” Thalia commented.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, she does,” Annabeth said wistfully.</p><p class="p1">“Damn, Percy’s mom sounds like an angel,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">“She might not be an angel, but she’s pretty damn close to one,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grinned. “Mom.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, Percy!” Sally hugged her son tightly. “I can’t believe how much you’ve changed since Christmas. How have you’ve been?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “I guess it’s been alright. Got expelled.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, honey, you know I don’t care about that. Tell me about your friends, your teachers, all of that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, Sally, how ‘bout some bean dip, huh?” Gabe called from the other room.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He needs to go,” Thalia growled. “Like seriously, he needs to be … you know.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh don’t worry,” Percy said, his eyes flashing. “He gets what’s coming for him.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … how was your year, Percy?” Sally asked. “Tell me all about it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “It was alright. At least I lasted almost the <em>whole</em> year. Made a friend, there was this teacher, I liked his class … a lot. And then, there was this field trip …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned and Sally looked at him worriedly. “What, did something scare you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ah, it’s nothing,” Percy dismissed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You should have told her,” Annabeth chided.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, you’re right. I just thought it would sound dumb. I didn’t realize my mom knew everything about me,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally grimaced but didn’t push Percy and clapped her hands. “I have a surprise for you. We’re going to the beach.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Montauk?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Three nights, same cabin.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, man! That’s great. When?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“As soon as I get changed.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gabe appeared in the hallway. “Sally, ain’t ya hear me? Get me some bean dip.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone glared at Gabe.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy clenched his jaw but Sally gave him a look to calm down. Percy relaxed. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I was on my way, honey,” Sally soothed. “We were just talking about the trip.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The trip? You mean, you were serious about that?” Gabe asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I knew it,” Percy complained. “He’s not gonna let us go.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Of course he will. Your stepfather is just worried about money. Besides, he won’t have to settle for bean dip. I’ll make the entire seven-layer dip for the weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The whole thing.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Did she just bribe him?” Leo asked, grinning. “Wow, she’s <em>good</em>.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So you using your clothes budget money for this trip, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Clothes budget</em>?” Piper exclaimed. “That’s actually a thing?”</p><p class="p1">“In Gabe’s world, yes. Unfortunately it is,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yes, honey,” Sally replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Okay, seriously. Why the hell would Sally put up with this guy?” Thalia asked. “He’s a complete <em>dick</em>! I can’t find a good reason at all for why any woman should put up with this kind of man.”</p><p class="p1">“She …” Percy faltered. “She didn’t want to lose me.”</p><p class="p1">“What do you mean by that?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy sighed. “Maybe … maybe it wasn’t exactly the best decision, but my mother knew all about me. She knew that as a son of Poseidon, I would attract monsters at an early age. It didn’t take too long for one to find me, too. So when I was about six, she married Gabe Ugliano, who’s stench was so repulsive, it masked a demigod’s scent.”</p><p class="p1">“She was trying to keep you,” Thalia said. “And at the same time, protect you from monsters.”</p><p class="p1">“Unfortunately, she unknowingly ended up bringing one to the house anyway,” Percy admitted.</p><p class="p1">It took a moment for everyone to realize what he was saying.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth scowled. “Wait … did he <em>hit</em> you?”</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded distractedly. “Yeah … he … would sometimes grab my arm so hard, it bruised. Or maybe when he was drunk, he’d throw beer bottles in my direction. Sometimes … he outright snuck a punch behind mom’s back.” Percy paused for a moment. “I don’t blame my mom. I think she was trying her best. And I don’t think it is wrong for a mother to want to keep her child. I realize she’s not perfect, though. Maybe … maybe it was in everyone’s best interests that I came to camp early.”</p><p class="p1">“Geez,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“Did you … tell your mom?” Annabeth asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, she knows,” Percy said. “She was sorry for it. I told her it wasn’t her fault. Gabe used to hit her, too, when I wasn't looking. Like I said, Gabe was just a world-class asshole.” Percy smiled lightly. “He’s in the Fields of Punishment. I saw him when I went down there with Thalia and Nico.”</p><p class="p1">“So that was who you were staring at,” Nico said.</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded. “Stuck in an eternal poker game where he can’t move, he can’t pick up his beer bottle to drink, he can’t pick up his cigar to smoke, and he <em>always</em> loses. Every … single … game.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked satisfied by that answer, although in the back of their minds, they wondered if Percy’s time with Gabe still traumatized him.</p><p class="p1">“You gonna be okay, Percy?” Annabeth asked in a soft voice.</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And you won’t take my car anywhere but there and back.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We’ll be very careful.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Maybe if you hurry up with that seven-layer dip … and maybe if the brat apologizes for interrupting my game.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow challengingly but one look from his mom and he sighed in annoyance.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You <em>so</em> wanted to say something back at him, huh?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“I wanted to say something along the lines of ‘how about I kick you right in your tiny nutsack so hard, you’ll be singing soprano for a week,’” Percy grinned.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, that would have been glorious. I would have loved to see that,” Leo said, laughing along with everyone else.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy tilted his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize your game was so important and I’m sorry for interrupting it. That good enough?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gabe narrowed his eyes at him. “Yeah, whatever.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Thank you,” Sally said. “Once we get to Montauk, we’ll talk more about … what you didn’t tell me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, she knows you’re hiding something,” Reyna pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“She was always good at that,” Percy agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy hopped into Gabe’s 1978 Camaro and he and his mom drive off, enjoying the sunset as it loomed over Long Island. They reach the beach and find their cabin. In the next scene, Percy is roasting marshmallows over a fire with his mom. Percy stared at the fire longingly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Can you tell me about Dad?” Percy suddenly asked. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally, too, stared at the fire longingly. “What more is there to tell that I haven’t told you already? He was tall … handsome … powerful. But at the same time, gentle.” She directed her gaze to Percy. “You look so much like him, you know. You have his black hair, his green eyes.” Sally fished a candy from her bag. “I wish he could see you. He’d be proud of you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He does look like him,” Thalia said. “Take away Poseidon’s beard and Percy’s long hair and you too are practically twins.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Did he ever see me?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Her eyes directed back to the fire. “No. He was with me … for two months. We met in this same cabin.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I was born in August,” Percy said. “So … November?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Right, because it takes nine months for a baby to be born,” Leo pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“It could’ve been late November or early December,” Percy said. “Either one works.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally nodded. “He left in December.” </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So he never met me?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No, he had to leave before you were born,” Sally explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>There was a moment of quiet before Percy spoke again.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Am I gonna have to be sent away again?” Percy asked. “To another boarding school?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally grimaced. “I don’t know. We’ll have to do something.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Because you don’t want me around?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Percy!” All the girls yelled in the room.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry! That came out wrong,” Percy tried to defend. “And I regret even saying it.”</p><p class="p1">“You better,” Thalia grumbled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Tears welled up in Sally’s eyes. “It’s not like that, honey. I have to send you away, for your own good.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Because I ain’t a normal kid,” Percy finished.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Far from it,” Jason commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s not a bad thing, Percy. You don’t realize how important you are. I thought Yancy would be far enough. I thought you could be safe,” Sally said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Safe?” Percy asked. “Safe from what?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy met Sally’s and the camera zooms in on Percy’s eyes. The scene shifts and a much, younger Percy appears on the screen.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh my gods, is that you?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“I was in the third grade,” Percy informed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Third-grade Percy Jackson is playing on the playground when he stares at a figure behind the fence, a big man wearing a trench coat and a hat. The figure looks up, looking directly at Percy, showing off his only eye that sat in the middle of his forehead.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“A <em>Cyclops</em>?” Annabeth asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I think it might been Poseidon’s way of watching over me,” Percy explained. “But he ended up leaving after I told the teachers and they threatened to call the cops on him.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Little Percy Jackson narrows his eyes at the Cyclops in confusion before the Cyclops turns away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The scene shifts and an even younger Percy Jackson appears on the screen, sleeping on a floor mat.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Some of the girls squealed as Percy rolled his eyes. “You were an <em>adorable</em> toddler,” Piper commented.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The camera zooms in on an open window, a snake crawls through. It slithers its way around other sleeping preschoolers and finds Percy. Percy wakens from his slumbers, sees the snake and grins. The snake opens its mouth and Percy catches it with his meaty little fist. Percy giggles and thrashes the snake before the snake goes limp. Percy pouts as the snake dies in his hand. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Wow,” Leo said, amazed. “You were not kidding when you said you were built different.”</p><p class="p1">Jason frowned at Percy. “You kill a snake at four years old and all you do is <em>giggle</em> about it?”</p><p class="p1">“I barely remember this memory, to be honest,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Like Hercules,” Annabeth pointed out. “He strangled a snake when he was an infant, too.”</p><p class="p1">“There were two of them,” Percy added. “And if I remember correctly … it was Hera who sent those snakes.”</p><p class="p1">Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. “You think it was her?” Annabeth asked.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know,” Percy said. “But if it was …”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth scowled at the floor in reply.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The camera zooms back out on Percy’s eye before he glances at his mom.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’ve tried to keep you as close as I could. I was told it was a mistake,” Sally explained. “There’s another option. A place where your father wanted to send you. And I … I just can’t do it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy narrowed his eyes. “Dad wanted to send me somewhere?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“A summer camp,” Sally said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“The best one,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Eh,” Reyna disagreed.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Reyna.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned at his mom.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m sorry, Percy. I can’t talk about it. I can’t send you there. It would mean … having to say good-bye … for good.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You said it just summer, though?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally looked away from Percy and he grimaced, deciding to drop it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy stands at the edge of the beach as rain pours and wind strongly rustles. Percy has a hand in front of him to cover his eyes as he walks into the surf. As the rain clears, it reveals a white horse and a golden eagle battling it out on the water. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Zeus and Poseidon are fighting?” Jason asked. “Why?”</p><p class="p1">“You’ll see why,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grits his teeth as he pushes against the wind, and a low chuckle can be heard from underneath.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That doesn’t sound good,” Frank pointed out.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The eagle swoops down on the horse and a thunderclap breaks the vision. The same thunderclap wakes Percy in his bed as he sits straight up and looks around. Outside the window, there was a hurricane brewing as rain poured tremendously and wind almost peeled the roof off. Sally was awake too as she pointed out the hurricane and got out of bed. A loud bellow from far away can be heard, along with the pounding on the door and someone yelling behind it. Sally was quick to run to the door and open it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover was standing there, in all his satyr glory.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Heh, that must’ve freaked you out,” Leo chuckled.</p><p class="p1">Percy grimaced. “You have no idea.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’ve been searching <em>ALL NIGHT</em>!” Grover yelled over the loud combination of wind and rain. “What were you <em>THINKING</em>!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally looked at Percy with wide eyes. “Percy! What … <em>HAPPENED</em>?!</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was still staring at Grover’s goat legs, spooked out of his mind.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“<em>O Zeu kai alloi theoi</em>!” Grover shouted. “Didn’t you tell her?!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, snap out of it, already!” Thalia said. “Stop staring at Grover’s legs and tell her!”</p><p class="p1">“Look, it was a lot to handle, okay?” Percy said. “That’s the problem with nobody telling you who you are.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy!” Sally yelled. “Tell me … <em>NOW</em>!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy finally broke out of his trance. “A teacher attacked me! She was like … a bat or something and she attacked me. And then, there were these old ladies I saw cutting yarn or something!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally didn’t look pleased. “Get in the car! Both of you!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Grover made a break for the car.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So funny thing, in the book Sally says that Poseidon was only with her for one summer. But it takes nine months for a baby to be born. Percy was born on August 18th. You go back nine months and Percy would have have to been conceived somewhere between late November or early December. So that was a little mistake on Rick's part. But it's alright, it happens. I just wanted to clear that up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Minotaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Sally is speeding through the muddy streets of Long Island while Grover and Percy hang on in the backseat.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What is going on here?” Percy suddenly asked. “Do you and my mom know each other?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Of course you would ask some shit like that,” Thalia said, rolling her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um … we haven’t met in person, but she knew I was watching you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Like … stalking me?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No! More like … keeping tabs on you, you know. But that doesn’t meant </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s eyes flickered to his legs and back up. “Um … what exactly <em>are</em> you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Not important.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked incredulous. “You have <em>HOOVES</em>! How are you gonna tell me what’s important or not?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Fine! It’s it that important to you, I’m a satyr!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Why are you guys yelling!” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know! I was panicking!” Percy yelled at the same level.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy calmed down. “Wait … satyr? You mean like them goat-man thingies from the Greek myths?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Do <em>I</em> look like a myth to you, friend?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at him awkwardly. “I guess not. But why hide it?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Look, the less you knew about yourself, the safer you were. Or, at least, we thought you were. You were kind of finding out, anyways.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No kidding. Obviously, I wasn’t tripping about Mrs. Dodds.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, there’s a lot to explain to you. But we don’t have enough time. We need to get you to safety,” Sally explained from the front seat.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy scowled at her. “Is someone <em>after</em> me? Who?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover rolled his eyes. “Oh, nobody much. Just the Lord of the Dead and some of his minions.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Grover!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sorry, Ms. Jackson. Can you driver faster, please?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Where are we going?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The summer camp I told you about,” Sally explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The place my dad wanted to send me? Thought you didn’t want me to go?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Please, Percy. Try to understand. Your life is in danger.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy didn’t reply. He turned to look out the window. Thunder boomed and a shadow of a figure appeared in front of him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh no,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What the hell?” Percy wondered quietly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Almost there. Almost there. Almost there,” Sally mumbled quietly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Suddenly, lightning struck in front of the car. The car jerked to the left and crashed into the roadside ditch. Percy groaned as he sat up before looking to his left, seeing Grover with blood trickling in his mouth.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Grover,” Percy worriedly called and shook his shoulder.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Food,” Grover moaned in his sleep and Percy sighed in relief.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone let out small chuckles.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, we have to-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>A boom interrupted Sally and Percy looked back, getting a much image of the shadow that was chasing them. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“That looks like-“ Reyna said.</p><p class="p1">“Oh yeah … it’s him,” Percy confirmed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s eyes bulged. “What in the world …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Get out of the car. Now!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally attempted to open her door but it was jammed in the mud. Percy tried his and it was also stuck.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Passenger door! Percy, you have to run! See that big tree?” Sally asked. Percy glanced at said tree. “That’s the property line! Get over that hill and you’ll see a big farmhouse down the valley. Run and don’t look back. Yell for help. Don’t stop until you reach the door.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at her in earnest. “I’m not leaving you.” Sally looked at him sadly, which made Percy angry. “No! I am <em>not</em> leaving you. Come help me carry Grover.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Fatal flaw,” Annabeth pointed out.</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glanced back at the shadowy figure one more time before beginning to pull Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He doesn’t want us, Percy. He just wants <em>you</em>. And besides, I … I can’t cross the property line.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was still pulling Grover from his seat, pushing the passenger door open.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy. Go. Please, just go.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No! I’m not … going … anywhere!” Percy pulled Grover outside before looking at his mom. “We’re going together or not at all. Come help me with Grover.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“One thing I’ll say … loyal to the end,” Jason commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally pursed her lips but she helped Percy carry Grover. Percy glanced back and the shadowy figure was no more. The Minotaur appeared before Percy, clear as day.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“The Minotaur,” Jason mumbled.</p><p class="p1">Leo shook his head. “You haven’t even stepped foot on camp yet.”</p><p class="p1">“How’d you get out of this one?” Reyna asked. “At least at the museum, Chiron gave you a sword. You don’t have anything here.”</p><p class="p1">Percy looked down. “You’ll see.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Holy shit,” Percy muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Language,” Sally chided. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sorry, mom. That’s-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Pasiphae’s son. I’d advise against saying his name.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Minotaur began to walk closer.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hold on. Is he wearing … <em>tighty whities</em>?” Leo asked, chuckling.</p><p class="p1">“Strange choice of clothing,” Hazel commented.</p><p class="p1">“And the fact that he’s wearing literally wearing nothing else,” Percy added.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As Sally and Percy continued to drag Grover, the Minotaur hunched over the car.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Doesn’t he see us?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He doesn’t have good sight or hearing. He goes by smell,” Sally explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Minotaur picked up the Camaro and threw it down the road. The sparks it made were enough to make the car explode into a million pieces.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, there goes Gabe’s car,” Percy said, smiling.</p><p class="p1">Percy’s comment drew in a few chuckles.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, when he sees us, he’ll charge. Wait and at the last second, jump sideways. He’s not good at changing directions once charging. Do you understand?” Sally said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason nodded, impressed. “She knows her stuff.”</p><p class="p1">“She could see through the Mist,” Percy explained. “Of course she knew her stuff.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How do you know all this?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’ve anticipated this for a while now. I was selfish, wanting to keep you,” Sally explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You’re not wrong there, Ms. Jackson,” Thalia muttered under her breath. “But at least you had good intentions.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally decided to carry Grover on her own while they climbed the hill to the property line. “Go!” she told Percy. “Separate! Remember what I said!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy did as asked and separated from his mother, drawing the Minotaur’s attention. The Minotaur lowered his horns, ready to charge while Percy faced him with a steely look. As advised, Percy jumped out of the way as the Minotaur charged past him. The Minotaur recovered and faced Sally.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, shit,” Leo swore as everyone watched with wide eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Minotaur pawed the ground, directing his attention to Sally, who had left Grover by the hill and slowly separated from him, drawing the Minotaur’s attention.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Run, Percy! I’m not going any farther!” Sally yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was about to help but the Minotaur was faster than him and charged. Sally tried to jump out of the way but a fist reached out and clamped around Sally, as she struggled in his grasp and kicked the air.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Percy was quiet as he recalled the memories. Everyone else meanwhile shouted their cries for Sally.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Mom!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Go!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Minotaur roared and clenched harder, and Percy’s mom dissipated into yellow dust.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Is … is she dead?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Not exactly,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">Jason looked at him with a puzzled expression but Percy simply said, “It’s better if you watch."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The camera zoomed in on Percy’s face, who looked absolutely livid.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, Minotaur. You’ve just yee’d your last haw,” Leo said, shaking his head.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Reyna asked.</p><p class="p1">“When Percy makes that face right there,” Grover said, pointing at it. “That means somebody … is <em>going</em> to die. It is inevitable. You have sealed your fate. You will <em>not</em> come out of here alive. Dread it, run from it-“</p><p class="p1">“Okay, okay, Grover,” Percy interrupted. “We get it.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sprinted right in front of the Minotaur. “Hey, asshole!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Minotaur angrily roared in reply.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, he didn’t like <em>that</em>,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">“That was the plan,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Minotaur charged. Percy did not wait or jump sideways. He charged straight for the Minotaur, both of them charging each other like two trains on a collision course.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Um, Percy?” Thalia asked.</p><p class="p1">“Relax,” Percy waved off. “I knew what I was doing."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Like he’d been in gymnastics, Percy attempted a cartwheel-backflip combo just before hitting the Minotaur, and he sprung off his feet high up on in the air, turned mid-air before landing on the Minotaur’s shoulders.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia stared at Percy. “I didn’t know you could backflip.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “I’ve never had to show you.”</p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you perform one right now, then?” Will said.</p><p class="p1">“Annabeth, did you know he could do gymnastics?” Thalia asked her.</p><p class="p1">“He’s done it a few times around me, so yeah, I did know. But a lot athletic people can do flips like those, and Percy's very athletic, so it’s not that surprising,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Hey Percy, do a flip!” Will insisted.</p><p class="p1">Percy stood up and rolled his eyes. “Fine, if you insist.”</p><p class="p1">Percy took a step forward before performing a backflip, landing gracefully on the floor. Percy extended his arms. “Was it such a big deal?”</p><p class="p1">Will grimaced. “When you do it like that, not really.”</p><p class="p1">“Let’s just get back to the movie,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Minotaur tried to shake Percy off, but he held on, wrapping his hands around one of his horns, and he pulled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“No way,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>With a snap, the horn came off.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Dude, how strong are you?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“He carried the weight of the sky,” Annabeth said. “That’s how strong he is.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but it wasn’t for all that long,” Percy said dismissively.</p><p class="p1">“How about the time you lifted a submarine,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">“Wait, when did <em>that</em> happen?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Pretty recently actually,” Grover said. “A hippocampus had gotten stuck underneath a sunken submarine, which had tilted when the canyon it sat on gave way. As usual, the hippocampi went to Percy for help. Percy couldn’t get the hippocampi to push the sub so he opted for lifting the whole damn thing itself, which he somehow did, miraculously. Put that entire damn thing on his shoulders and got the hippocampus unstuck.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone stared at Percy in awe as he rolled his eyes. “It was nothing,” he said.</p><p class="p1">“No, me helping a neighbor move 100-pound furniture is nothing,” Jason argued. “But you lifted … a submarine, Percy. A <em>submarine</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“A standard Ohio-class submarine is about 560 feet and can weight up to 18,000 tons. That’s about the weight of 450 eighteen-wheelers,” Annabeth said. “Jason’s right, Percy. That is … <em>very</em> impressive. Lifting a submarine is <em>far</em> from just your normal feat.”</p><p class="p1">“Forget being humble,” Thalia suggested. “Just once, Percy, <em>brag</em>. We just want to hear you say ‘I lifted a submarine.’ Seriously, who else can say that and actually be able to back it up?”</p><p class="p1">“Fine,” Percy conceded, sounding annoyed. “<em>I lifted a submarine</em>. Alright? I lifted the damn thing, put it on my shoulders and took it back to shore.”</p><p class="p1">Leo blinked. “You … took it back to shore?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh yeah,“ Grover said. “Winded up landing in some remote island in the Caribbean. Whatever sailor who finds that sub’s gonna have a lot of fun with it.”</p><p class="p1">“Simply built different,” Leo said, nodding with approval as everyone started to feel small around Percy. Percy was starting to hate being put on the spot.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Minotaur shoved Percy off. Percy fell on the ground with a thud before the Minotaur charged again. Percy rolled away before shoving the horn right into its gut. The Minotaur dissipated, just like Alecto had.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You killed the Minotaur with its own horn,” Jason said. “That’s … that’s just something not even a normal demigod can do.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, we’ve established this, Jason,” Leo said. “Percy Jackson is just built different.”</p><p class="p1">Percy decided to get in on the joke. “It's true. Poseidon took one look at me and said, ‘I’mma build this guy different.’”</p><p class="p1">“We need a compilation of moments where Percy showed that he was just built different,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“We got the snake, we got Alecto, and now we got the Minotaur,” Percy said. “You got three slots filled already.”</p><p class="p1">Leo took out the notebook and a pencil from his tool belt. “And we can’t forget you deadlifting a whole submarine.”</p><p class="p1">Hazel looked at him oddly. “Are you seriously listing them?”</p><p class="p1">“Yep,” Leo said. “Everyone needs a daily reminder of why Percy is built different.”</p><p class="p1">Thalia rolled her eyes and facepalmed. “Boys.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy collapsed to his knees as he defeated the Minotaur. His eyes welled up with tears but he glanced back at Grover and draped his arm around his shoulder, helping him walk towards the farmhouse.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy collapsed in front of the farmhouse, letting go as Chiron and Annabeth rushed towards him and stood over him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hey, look. My first appearance,” Annabeth pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“Obviously. It’s not like I met you before that,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth shrugged. “You never know.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He’s the one. He must be,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Even Annabeth knows it,” Leo said. “‘Chiron, this must be him … the man who’s built different.’”</p><p class="p1">“Actually, I was saying that, because … you know what, forget it. That’s exactly why I said that,” Annabeth dismissed.</p><p class="p1">Leo grinned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Silence, Annabeth,” Chiron said. “He’s still conscious. Bring him inside.”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was watching Aquaman the other day and as he lifts a submarine and fights pirates, I just randomly thought ... imagine if Percy did some shit like that. It wouldnt be too far-fetched either, he lifted the sky, which god knows how much that shit weighs. But it had to be a scenario that fit him and I figured him helping out the marine life would be the best fit. Kind of like how he helped the Ophiotaurus in The Titan's Curse. Lowkey could be a little one-shot that I may do ... hm, it would be pretty cool. Anyways, that note dragged on. Back to the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bathroom's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little note: I'm skipping the entirety of Chapter 5 and some of 6. Why? Because I don't want to go over Chiron going into his really long explanations about how the Greek gods exist and why Percy is a demigod and how he's the Chiron from the stories and all that other stuff. So I took a little spin on how to skip that part. We'll take off right where Percy meets Cabin Eleven.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <b>Suddenly, the screen cut to black and an older Percy appears on the screen. “Hey! Percy Jackson here!”</b>
</p><p class="p3">Everyone stared at Percy. “Is that supposed to be you?” Thalia asked.</p><p class="p3">“I … guess it is,” Percy said, confused.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Now, I know what you’re thinking, Past Me … ‘I actually grow a beard?’ Yeah, you do. And Annabeth <em>loves</em> it,” Future Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p3">Percy looked at Annabeth, who shrugged at him, looking just as confused as he was.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Anyways, I’m doing some editing on this movie,” Percy explained. “Because to summarize it all, what happens after I get knocked out, it’s kind of … boring? I mean, what really happens? I wake up, I meet Annabeth, Chiron and Dionysus. We play pinochle as Chiron explains to me the Greek Gods exist. And then we go to Cabin Eleven to officially assign my bunk. And all of that is kind of … dragged out.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Is that true?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p3">Percy nodded. “Yeah, it kind of is. I mean, Annabeth did say I drool in my sleep when she met me, though. But other than that, that summary about covers it.”</p><p class="p3">“Wait, Annabeth did <em>what</em>?”</p><p class="p3">“At least you weren’t almost sliced in half,” Rachel muttered. Everyone stared at Rachel. “That’s how I met Percy, he tried to slice me in half.”</p><p class="p3">Everyone turned to Percy, who shook his head. “It’s a long explanation I’d rather not get into.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Anyways, let’s get back into the movie,” Future Percy. “Because when I meet Cabin Eleven, that’s where the fun begins again.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>In the next scene, Chiron is leading towards Cabin Eleven, where Annabeth waited.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Annabeth, I have masters’ archery at noon,” Chiron said to Annabeth.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Yes, sir.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Chiron gestured towards the doorway. “Cabin Eleven, make yourself at home.” The campers inside the bowed respectfully as Chiron smiled at them. “Good luck, Percy. I’ll see you at dinner.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>As Chiron left, Percy and the Hermes kids got into a staring contest.</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Um … this is awkward,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Well?” Annabeth prompted. “Go on.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy tripped on the doorway as he went in.</b>
</p><p class="p3">Everybody laughed as Percy rubbed his forehead. “Great first impression,” Leo joked.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Percy Jackson, meet Cabin Eleven,” Annabeth introduced.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Regular or undetermined?” a kid asked in the back.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Undetermined,” Annabeth replied.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Groans followed Annabeth’s answer.</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Good thing we have cabins for everybody now,” Percy said. “This whole putting-everybody-in-Cabin-Eleven thing used to be a nightmare back then.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Luke Castellan came forward.</b>
</p><p class="p3">There were a lot mixed emotions running through the crowd as Luke made his introduction. Percy in general was stoic, not displaying any emotion. He wasn’t angry to see him but he wouldn’t say he was overjoyed, either.</p><p class="p3">“Is that … Luke?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p3">“Yeah,” Annabeth replied, sadness settling over her face.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Come on now, guys. That’s what we’re here for. Welcome, Percy. You can that spot right over there,” Luke said, jerking his thumb to an empty spot on the floor.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“This is Luke,” Annabeth introduced, her voice a pitch higher than usual.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy glanced back at Annabeth, frowning at her.</b>
</p><p class="p3">Piper narrowed her eyes. “Annabeth … did you have a thing for Luke?”</p><p class="p3">Annabeth paused for a moment and pursed her lips. “I was twelve back then. I used to think I did … and then I realized it was something else. I realized what I felt for Luke was more … platonic.”</p><p class="p3">Piper nodded in understanding. “Well, whatever you had, Percy spotted it right away.”</p><p class="p3">“Yeah, the fact that I cared for Luke and that Percy could see it sometimes put a strain in our relationship. You’ll see it throughout these movies. We might fight … sometimes,” Annabeth admitted.</p><p class="p3">Percy shook his head. “It’s all in the past now. Luke’s dead, and that’s pretty much the end of it.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Annabeth’s expression hardened as Percy looked at her. “He’s your counselor, for now.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow. “For now?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“You’re undetermined,” Luke explained. “They don’t know what cabin to put you in, so you’re here for now. We take all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, since our patron, Hermes, is the god of travelers.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy’s eyes glanced from his spot at the floor, to Luke, and to the other campers inside, before going up to Luke. “How long am I gonna be here?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“That’s a good question,” Luke admitted. “’Til you’re determined.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“… how long will that take?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Everyone inside the cabin laughed.</b>
</p><p class="p3">Percy shook his head. “Wasn’t even my fault. I wasn’t shown the orientation video. So I came in knowing basically nothing about myself.”</p><p class="p3">Annabeth frowned. “Chiron didn’t show you the orientation video?”</p><p class="p3">Percy shook his head again. “No. He thought it wouldn’t sufficient or some BS like that.”</p><p class="p3">Annabeth frowned. “No wonder you were so clueless. I’m sorry I treated you harshly.”</p><p class="p3">Percy waved his hand. “All water under the bridge.”</p><p class="p3">“It’s Percy’s first day,” Piper said. “Regardless of whether he was shown the orientation video or not, I don’t think it was nice of them to laugh at him for asking questions and wanting to know what’s going on.”</p><p class="p3">“If you think they’re bad,” Percy started. “Wait ’til you meet Clarisse.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Come on, I’ll show you the volleyball court,” Annabeth said, pulling Percy’s arm.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“I already saw it.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Just come on!” Annabeth replied, dragging Percy away form the cabin. Once they were a safe distance away, Annabeth said, “Jackson, you have to do better than that.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy frowned. “What?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“I can’t believe I thought you were the one.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“I have no idea what’s going on,” Percy said. “All I know is I kill some bull guy-“</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Don’t talk like that!” Annabeth yelled. “You know how many kids at this camp wished they had your chance?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">“To get killed?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p3">“Right, Annabeth, nobody <em>asks</em> to fight the Minotaur,” Will said.</p><p class="p3">“Do you <em>enjoy</em> what you do, Annabeth?” Reyna asked.</p><p class="p3">Annabeth sighed exasperatedly. “Look … I understand where you guys are coming from now. These were the thoughts of a girl that was out to prove her worth. I realize now that it can’t be like that. I can’t go out seeking fights, that’s not even Athena’s style. That’s more along the lines of what the Ares kids do. So believe me … I don’t think like that anymore.”</p><p class="p3">“It’s alright, Annabeth, we believe you,” Piper said. “Right, guys?”</p><p class="p3">Leo didn’t dare argue against Piper’s glare. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p class="p3">Percy draped his arm over Annabeth. “It’s alright. None of us are perfect.”</p><p class="p3">“Yeah,” Annabeth agreed.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“To get killed?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p3">Leo grimaced. “Hm … I think like Percy.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?” </b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Well, I wish I didn’t,” Percy argued. “I lost my mom to the Minotaur. You think I’m happy about that?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Annabeth pursed her lips.</b>
</p><p class="p3">“One of the few times I’ve shut her up,” Percy stated proudly.</p><p class="p3">“Shut up,” Annabeth replied, pushing his shoulder but grinning.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy sighed and shook his head. “Was that even the Minotaur? I mean, I thought Theseus killed him in the Labyrinth. Ain’t that how the story went?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Monster’s don’t die, Percy. They can be killed, but they don’t die.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy looked unimpressed. “Yeah, that clears things up.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“They don’t have souls, like you and me. You kill one, you dispel it for a while but they’ll eventually reform.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy grimaced. “So … say I killed one with a sword-“</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Like the Fu- your math teacher? Yeah, she’ll eventually reform. When, is the big question. She’ll be mad when she comes back.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“You almost called her something,” Percy noted. “A Fury? Is that it? Hades’s torturers, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Annabeth looked down. “I’d advise against saying their names. We call them Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“What’s the big deal with names?” Percy complained. “And why do I have to stay in Cabin Eleven? There’s plenty of empty bunks.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“You can’t just choose your cabin, Percy. It depends on your parents, … or parent.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy looked away. “My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at a candy store in Grand Central Station … or <em>used</em> to, anyway.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Annabeth gave him a sad look. “I’m sorry about your mom. But I mean, your dad.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “Don’t know, never met him.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Your dad’s a god, Percy,” Annabeth stated.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy frowned at her. “Okay, I know you’re <em>definitely</em> messing with me.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Annabeth was unfazed. “It’s the truth.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Okay, I’ll entertain your theory. If my dad’s a god, then who-“</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy was interrupted by Clarisse LaRue coming over with three friends. “Well! A newbie!”</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Oh, this should be good,” Percy muttered.</p><p class="p3">“Clarisse?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p3">“Yeah … that’s her.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Annabeth sighed. “Clarisse, why don’t you go polish your spear or something?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Sure, Princess,” Clarisse grinned. “So I can run it through you on Friday.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“<em>Erre es korakas</em>,” Annabeth cussed. “You don’t stand a chance.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Clarisse smirked. “You’re getting ya ass kicked. I’ll make sure of it.” She turned to Percy. “Who’s this little punk?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Like, the war god?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“You got a problem with that?” Clarisse sneered.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “Probably explains the smell.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">Everyone oohed at the clap-back.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Clarisse didn’t look impressed. “We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Pussy.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Wow, foul language,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p3">“She always did have a sailor’s mouth,” Percy said.</p><p class="p3">“So do you, Yankee,” Annabeth countered.</p><p class="p3">“What can I say? I was raised in New York. Everybody swears in New York.”</p><p class="p3">“It’s true,” Leo agreed. “There’s even compilation videos about them.”</p><p class="p3">“Thank you, Leo.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Percy.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Whatever. Come on, I’ll show you.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Clarisse-“</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“Stay out of it, wise girl.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Huh. Isn’t that what Percy calls you?” Piper asked Annabeth.</p><p class="p3">“Not anymore,” Annabeth said, pointedly looking at Percy. “He’s kind of stopped calling me that.”</p><p class="p3">Percy shrugged. “It’s lost its touch, I guess. I’ll call her some other pet name or just Annabeth nowadays.”</p><p class="p3">“I guess it’s fair,” Piper said. “Since it originally derived from literally Clarisse herself.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy handed his Minotaur horn to Annabeth before getting ready to fight. Clarisse seemed unbothered as she grabbed Percy by his collar and pulled him into the ladies’s restroom. She pushed Percy into a stall.</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Is she about to give you a swirly?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p3">“She attempted,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p3">“Things don’t exactly go her way, do they?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p3">Percy grinned. “No, they do not.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“‘Big Three Material’ they said,” Clarisse said, laughing with her friends. “Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing from how stupid he looked.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Clarisse attempted to push Percy into a toilet but he resisted. In the corner, Annabeth stood watching the scene through her fingers. Suddenly, the toilets and the showers exploded together, quickly filling up with water. Clarisse and her friends were washed away.</b>
</p><p class="p3">Everyone was laughing as they watched.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy stood in awe as the water flowed around him, saving him the only dry spot. The water began to reside as Annabeth stood looking at Percy with a shocked expression.</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Yeah, everybody really should’ve known who Percy was the son of at that point,” Reyna commented.</p><p class="p3">“Water responds to Percy,” Thalia said. “It’s like putting two and two together. Duh, Poseidon is clearly Percy’s father.”</p><p class="p3">“For all we know, he was the son of some minor god,” Grover justified.</p><p class="p3">“And which one would that be?” Thalia challenged.</p><p class="p3">“Um …”</p><p class="p3">“Exactly.”</p><p class="p3">“Well, personally,” Annabeth started. “I didn’t <em>want</em> to believe it. I was kind of hung up on the Athena-Poseidon rivalry, so I really didn’t want to believe it.”</p><p class="p3">“That’s fair,” Thalia said with a shrug.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“How’d you do that?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy grinned but shrugged. “I don’t know. That was awesome, though.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Yeah, it was,” Leo agreed.</p><p class="p3">
  <b>They walked outside, where Clarisse and her friends were sprawled out on the grass, campers gathering around to gawk.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Clarisse was livid as she stood up. “You little shit! You’re so dead, you hear me? You’re dead!”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Percy glared at her back. “Unless you wanna get drenched in toilet water again … I’d step back.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Oooh!!!” Everyone went.</p><p class="p3">“Persassy,” Piper said.</p><p class="p3">Percy frowned. “What did you just call me?”</p><p class="p3">“Persassy,” Piper said. “You know when you clap back at someone, you are …” she snapped her fingers in the form of a Z, “… Persassy.”</p><p class="p3">“Never call me that again.”</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Clarisse pounced but her friends her back, dragging her away. Percy turned to look at Annabeth, who was looking at him thoughtfully.</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>“What?” Percy asked. “What are you thinking?”</b>
</p><p class="p3">
  <b>Annabeth smirked. “I’m thinking I want you on my team for Capture the Flag.”</b>
</p><p class="p3">“Yeah, as bait,” Percy muttered.</p><p class="p3">“Will you let it go?” Annabeth countered. “The plan worked.”</p><p class="p3">“Yeah, whatever you say.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With all these clapbacks Percy was using, I just had to throw in a Persassy reference. lel :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capture the Flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>“A FEW DAYS LATER” flashed on the screen.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Another time skip?” Nico asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. So after the bathroom incident, Annabeth basically explained that I was half-god, I got my bed, I had dinner, and then I had a few days of just normal stuff going on. From the looks of it, we’re starting off with my first day of sword-training,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“This should be interesting,” Jason commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You guys all know your partners,” Luke was telling the whole cabin. “Percy, since it’s your first time, you’ll partner up with me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Travis Stoll grinned at Percy as he passed him. “Good luck. Luke’s the best swordsman in the last three hundred years.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Not anymore, he’s not,” Leo corrected. “That title goes to Percy Jackson now.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Maybe he’ll go easy on me,” Percy hoped.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Travis snorted in response.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In a series of shots, Luke demonstrates to Percy how to fight with a sword … by battering him and bruising him over and over again.</b>
</p><p class="p1">"Ooh," Leo cringed.</p><p class="p1">"That's fair," Reyna said. "If he's going to teach you, he's not going to go easy."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They took their breaks. Luke poured water over himself as Percy watched with a smile, and he decided to do the same. As he relaxed, his eye pupils dilated to a much smaller size.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, shit,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“Percy looks more focused now,” Jason pointed out.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled and swung the sword once to test it. He seemed content with it and he decided to head on back.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Okay, everyone!” Luke called. “Circle up! If Percy doesn’t mind, I’ll give you guys a little demo.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke and Percy stood in their respective stances. “I’m gonna show you guys how to disarm your opponent. What you’re gonna do is you’re gonna twist your opponent’s blade with the flat of your own, that way, they are <em>forced</em> to drop their weapon. Now, this is a difficult technique. I’ve had it used against me before. So no laughing at Percy. It takes some of the best swordsmen <em>years</em> to master it perfectly.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke performed the disarming maneuver in slow motion. Percy dropped his sword.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Now in real time,” Luke said. “We’ll spar until one of us does the technique.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded and got into a stance. This time, Percy is fighting back audaciously. Luke attacks and Percy parries his attacks. Percy is patient, waiting for the right moment. When he sees it, he attempts the disarming maneuver.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke’s sword falls out of his grip.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason’s jaw dropped. “This guy just said it took <em>years</em> to master it perfectly. And you just … did it on on your first try.”</p><p class="p1">Leo took out his notepad and wrote on it. “Here’s another to add the list of why Percy is just built different. Disarming … maneuver … first … try.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “Personally, I thought it was lucky.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um … sorry?” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia rolled her eyes. “Typical of Percy to apologize after doing some shit like that.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke grinned. “What are you sorry for? That was awesome! Do it again!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Luke spar again but Percy isn’t so lucky this time. He gets disarmed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Beginner’s luck?” Connor asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Maybe. I just wonder Percy could do with a balanced sword.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Percy smirked and twiddled with his pen. "What, you mean like this one?"</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, a conch horn is sounded as everyone gathered around the dinner table. The Athena cabin ran into the pavilion, Annabeth carrying a grey banner with an owl stitched on it. The Ares cabin ran in from the other side, carrying a red banner with a boar on it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Those the flags?” Percy asked Luke over the noise.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What team are <em>we</em> on?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We’re with Athena today,” Luke explained. “We’ll be taking Ares’s flag. And you’re gonna help … a lot.”</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p class="p1">Percy huffed. “It means Annabeth told him her plan and he was <em>very</em> on board with it.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth rolled her eyes in reply.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron stomped his hoof. “Heroes! You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Entire forest is fair game. Magical items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed and may have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming whatsoever! I will serve as referee and medic. Arm yourselves!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy finished arming himself, dressed in heavy armor and dragging a heavy shield while uncomfortably holding a heavy sword.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Gosh, I looked so … pathetic,” Percy commented.</p><p class="p1">“None of that even fits you,” Jason pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“That was already bad enough,” Percy said. “<em>Fighting</em> in that armor made it even worse.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Blue team, forward,” Annabeth called.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy put on his helmet, which had a blue horsehair plume on the top and followed Annabeth.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So, what’s the plan? Got any magic items I can borrow?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth’s hand drifted to her pocket. “Just look out for Clarisse’s spear. You don’t want that thing touching you. Luke tell you your job, yet?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Border patrol, whatever that even means.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Easy, just stand by the creek and keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth jogged ahead, leaving Percy behind.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So much for wanting me on your team,” Percy grumbled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh …” Reyna said. “I think I get the plan now.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth nodded in reply.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Jason asked, curious.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure you’ll see,” Reyna replied mysteriously.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy lumbered around the creek, uncomfortably swinging his sword around, kicking rocks by the creek and other stuff to pass the time. The horn blew. Almost instantly, the sound of swords clashing could be heard in the background. An ally zoomed past Percy, disappearing into the woods.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy turned around, frowning, as he heard the sound of a growl behind him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Um … what was that?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The growling stopped and it was replaced by Clarisse’s yell as she jumped through some bushes with some of her siblings. “There he is! Kick his ass!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s just great,” Piper muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Ares cabin charged and Percy looked worried. He sidestepped the first swing before the group surrounded him. Clarisse thrusted his spear into Percy. Percy managed to put up his shield, but he cringed and dropped his shield.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Whoa! What happened?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“Clarisse’s spear is electric is what happened,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">“Just more to add to the pile,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>One of them kicked Percy’s chest and he fell to the ground. The group laughed as Percy glared at them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Let’s give him a haircut,” Clarisse suggested. “Grab his hair.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“No thanks,” Percy said. “I like my hair how it is.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth smiled and ran her fingers through Percy’s hair. “So do I.”</p><p class="p1">Percy smirked at her.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy got to his feet. He raised his sword but Clarisse slammed it aside.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Not so scary, now, are ya?” Clarisse snarled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy gritted his teeth. “You had it comin’.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, did I now?” Clarisse replied, eyebrow raised.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why so focused on me?” Percy questioned. “Don’t you have a game you wanna win?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Clarisse was clearly gunning for you from the start,” Reyna said. “That’s the only reason she would bring a group. She didn’t really care about the game. She just wanted revenge.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I realize that now,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, see, we don’t care about about the game anymore,” Clarisse said. “We care more about the little bitch who made our cabin look stupid.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Y’all do that just fine on your own,” Percy fired back.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone went "oooohh" again.</p><p class="p1">“Persassy strikes again,” Piper said, smiling.</p><p class="p1">“Stop <em>calling</em> me that!”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Clarisse struck but Percy dodged … right into the pathway of her brother, who slashed his arm, drawing blood. </b>
  <b>Percy stared at him wide-eyed. “What the hell! You actually maimed me!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The guy smirked. “Guess it’s no dessert for me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>No dessert</em>?!” Reyna shouted, outraged. “That’s the punishment for <em>maiming</em>?! No dessert?!”</p><p class="p1">“That was Dionysus’s idea,” Percy rapidly explained.</p><p class="p1">Reyna huffed in annoyance. “Maybe I can … <em>talk</em> some sense into him.”</p><p class="p1">Percy looked away, slightly fearfully. If there was anyone who could give Dionysus an earful … it was probably Reyna.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was kicked in the chest again. Percy splashed into the creek.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, yeah,” Leo said. “It’s time for Percy to whoop ... some ... ass.”</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised his head, showing his dilated eyes as he stood up, grabbing his sword and shield. The first guy charged and Percy smacked his sword into his helmet, knocking him down. The second and third guy charged. Percy blocked one while he kicked the third in the chest, sending him flying. He then turned back to the second guy, slamming the butt of his sword into his helmet and also knocking him down. The fourth guy stayed behind but Clarisse charged with her spear. Percy caught the spear with shield and sword, and snapped it in half.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Clapping ensued from Percy’s friends as he waved it off.</p><p class="p1">“Bravissimo!” Leo shouted. “Another one to add to to the list.” He took out his notepad and started scribbling. “Took down … Ares cabin … on his own.”</p><p class="p1">“That was only like half,” Percy countered.</p><p class="p1">Leo put a finger up. “Shh! Quiet, Percy. This is no time to be modest. Just accept the praise, will ya?”</p><p class="p1">Percy looked like he wanted to argue but he opted for keeping quiet.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ugh!” Clarisse roared, furious. “You f***ing bitch!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">A lot of people were left wide-eyed from Clarisse’s foul mouth. Frank was quick to cover Hazel’s ears.</p><p class="p1">“Wow,” Leo said. “She’ll just … drop the f-bomb like that, won’t she?”</p><p class="p1">Percy grimaced. “Unfortunately … yes.”</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Percy followed it up with a roundhouse kick, sending Clarisse tumbling.</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone applauded again as Percy smiled and rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Behind him, the sound of whooping was heard. Percy turned to see Luke Castellan with the banner in his hand, racing across the boundaries as reds chased him and grays fought them off. Clarisse yelled about how the whole thing had been a trick. Meanwhile, the camera pans to Percy's face … who doesn’t look very pleased as he watches Luke race across the boundary. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, you weren’t happy,” Jason pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think he should be,” Reyna replied. “He was put as bait … without his consent.”</p><p class="p1">“And he was alone,” Nico added.</p><p class="p1">“Also, he’s the new kid,” Leo added as well. “Kind of shitty to treat him that way.”</p><p class="p1">Percy pointedly looked at Annabeth, who refused to meet his gaze.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The conch horn blew. A voice behind Percy says, “Not bad, hero.” Annabeth materialized next to him. “Where’d you learn to fight like that?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glared at her. “You put me as bait. You knew Clarisse wanted revenge, so you had me put here to lure them while Luke took all the credit for getting the flag.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">A lot people raised eyebrows at Annabeth, who looked down at her twiddling fingers. Leo shook his head at her in disapproval.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shrugged, although her smile melted. “Athena always has a plan.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Percy muttered. “It’s all part of the plan, right? I could’ve gotten killed, but it’s <em>all</em> part of the plan.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” Annabeth suddenly said.</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked at her.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t … gosh, I can’t even hear myself talk. I sound like such a <em>bitch</em>,” Annabeth said. “I’m sorry, Percy. I’m sorry I put you as bait. It was <em>not</em> okay, in <em>any</em> sense, to do that. I shouldn’t have done it, and if I did … well, I should have at least told you. I could’ve gotten you seriously hurt or worse … <em>killed</em>. And that … that would have entirely on me. And I’m sorry for putting your life at risk like that. Trust me, that will never happen again.”</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded, accepting her apology. “Thanks. It means a lot. Like I said, I didn’t mind the part where you had me draw their attention. It’s the fact that you didn’t tell me that bothered me. Next time … just tell me if that’s what you want to do.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth smiled grimly. “Yeah. I won’t do that ever again.”</p><p class="p1">Leo smiled. “Well, at least that’s settled.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth was taken back. “Percy, it’s not like that. I was going to help you, but … you didn’t need it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy turned away from her. “Yeah, good thing I didn’t.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy-“ Annabeth’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Where’s your cut?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Your sword cut,” Annabeth pointed out. “It’s gone.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned as he looked down at his arm, the water healing his skin as he watched.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You got a healing factor,” Jason pointed out. “Lucky.”</p><p class="p1">“That wound still gets you?” Percy asked.</p><p class="p1">Jason rubbed his stomach, where his wound used to be. “Yeah. It had been you in my place, you would’ve easily healed.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “Still kind of useless against poison.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Huh,” Percy said as he looked at his arm.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Step out of the water,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Just do it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy did and collapsed to his knees. Annabeth tried to help him but he put a hand up, stopping her. “I’m good.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shook her head. “No, you’re not. Gods almighty. I thought maybe Zeus, but … this is <em>bad</em> …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“At least now, there is no more doubt,” Reyna said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, there really was no other option,” Annabeth agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Before Annabeth could speak anymore, a howl was heard and a hellhound bounded directly for Percy. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, run!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The hellhound was too fast for Percy and Annabeth combined. It leapt over Annabeth and landed right on Percy, its claws tearing through his shirt and drawing blood. Before it could chew Percy’s head off, arrows landed on its hide and it dissipated into golden dust.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“<em>Di immortales</em>,” Annabeth swore. “That’s a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They’re not supposed to …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“To be able to get into camp?” Reyna finished helpfully.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth nodded. “Unless they’re summoned on purpose.”</p><p class="p1">“So someone summoned it <em>to</em> camp?” Hazel asked. “Who would do such a thing?”</p><p class="p1">Percy, Grover and Annabeth all grimaced, knowing the answer to that question.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Someone summoned it,” Chiron said. “Someone inside the camp.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke ran over, banner in hand. Clarisse stood up, raging. “It’s all Percy’s fault! Percy summoned it!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I know she’s mad,” Leo said. “But blaming Percy makes no sense whatsoever. Not only was he busy fighting <em>her</em>, but it would suggest he summoned a hellhound to hurt himself.”</p><p class="p1">“Clarisse isn’t exactly known for using any logic whatsoever,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“You got that right,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Be quiet, child,” Chiron waved off.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re wounded,” Annabeth told Percy. “Get in the water.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grunted. “I’m fine.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No, you’re not,” Annabeth countered. “Chiron, watch this.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stepped back into the creek. Everyone watched as Percy’s cuts healed right up. Percy looked at everyone gawking at him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um … Percy,” Annabeth said, pointing to his head. “Above you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The camera panned out to show a glowing trident above Percy’s head, which he tilted his head to look at.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh … your father …” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “My father?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It is determined,” Chiron said, kneeling and the rest of of camp followed him. “Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">"So dramatic," Leo commented. "I don't remember <em>my</em> claiming being this big of a deal."</p><p class="p1">"Well ... sons of the Big Three do tend to have a different type of claiming," Percy said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's not kid ourselves, what Annabeth did to Percy during Capture the Flag was messed up. I'm really surprised Percy didn't show any anger, because literally the most he showed was mild annoyance :( He treated his treatment during Capture the Flag like how I react when McDonald's gets my order wrong. No I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed. But I still want my Big Mac with no onions. I would have reacted like the way I react when I boost my KD ratio in Call of Duty only to die to some shmuck hiding with a sniper. I'd be furious, probably would have even called Annabeth so very not-nice things. But to make it fair, I didnt have Percy be annoyed or furious, but somewhere in the middle, which would be just ... being regular mad. Anyways, why did I talk so much about being mad? I don't know. I'll see y'all in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>A series of scenes followed afterwards. Percy sitting alone in his cabin, head in his hands. Percy eating dinner alone. Percy sleeping in his own bed … alone.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone raised eyebrows at Percy, who shrugged.</p><p class="p1">“Someone’s trying to make a point,” Annabeth commented.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry, Percy, we get it,” Leo said. “You were alone.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>More scenes followed. Percy dueling Luke intensely. Annabeth walking away from their reading lessons angrily. Percy reading a newspaper about the car accident and angrily tossing it across the room. Percy angrily getting into his bed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Lights out,” he says and goes to sleep.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Suddenly, the scenery changes.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Another dream?” Jason groaned.</p><p class="p1">“Tell me about it,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy is standing on a different beach.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hey, that’s Santa Monica,” Piper pointed out. “I recognize the little shops in the background along the beach.”</p><p class="p1">“Foreshadowing,” Annabeth pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“Foreshadowing?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“We ended up in Santa Monica,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Muscular guys were fighting, one wearing a specifically blue tunic, the other green.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“There it is again,” Reyna pointed out. “Zeus and Poseidon are fighting.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was running towards them but a resounding chuckle from below the earth stopped him. Suddenly the sand below Percy opened up and he fell.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy woke with a start, panting heavily.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I hate it when that happens,” Leo muttered.</p><p class="p1">“And it doesn’t just happen to you guys,” Rachel said. “I get weird dreams where I’m falling, too. I used to get them even before I got the Oracle.”</p><p class="p1">“I think dreams where you’re falling are common,” Piper said. “I remember having them as a little girl.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sat up, hearing a knock on his door. Percy sighed tiredly. “Come in.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover worriedly made his way inside. “Mr. D wants to see you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “Why?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He wants to kill- you know what, I should let him tell you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked at Grover, who looked down in embarrassment.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing like waking up to a god wanting to kill you,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips but went to go change. In the next scene, Percy enters the Big House as a noticeably dark sky loomed over camp.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That doesn’t look good,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Inside, Dionysus and Chiron were playing pinochle with two invisible people, with cards floating in the air and everything. Dionysus didn’t even look up.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“If isn’t our own little celebrity.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glanced at Chiron, who had an unreadable expression before glancing back at Dionysus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Come closer, then,” Dionysus egged. “Don’t expect me to kowtow to you just because Barnacle Beard’s your father.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Thunder boomed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He didn’t like that,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Dionysus simply rolled his eyes in response. “If I had my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We’d sweep up the ashes and save ourselves trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this camp: keeping you brats safe from harm.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s because it <em>would</em> be,” Reyna disagreed with a frown.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Spontaneous combustion <em>is</em> a form of harm, Mr. D,” Chiron argued.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Exactly.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nonsense,” Dionysus dismissed. “He wouldn’t feel a thing. Nevertheless, I’m thinking on turning you into a dolphin and sending you back to your father.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Mr. D,” Chiron warned.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Fine,” Dionysus accepted. “There’s another option, but it’s foolish.” Dionysus stood up, the cards held up dropping onto the table. “I’m off to Olympus for an emergency meeting. If <em>you’re</em> still here when I get back, you’re getting turned into an Atlantic bottlenose. And if you’re all that smart, you’ll see that’s a much more sensible option than what Chiron feels you must do.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You’re going on a quest,” Jason stated.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going on a quest,” Percy confirmed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Dionysus picked up a playing card and flicked it, turning it into a plastic card. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron smiled with a strain to his lips. “Sit, Percy. You too, Grover.” They did. “Tell me, Percy, what did you make of the hellhound?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips. “Honestly, if you hadn’t shot it … I probably would’ve been Percy-kebabed inside that dog’s belly.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Now, you probably slay hellhounds as a hobby,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’ll meet worse, Percy. Far worse. After you’re done.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “Done with that?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Quest?” Percy echoed. “Can’t exactly go on a quest if I don’t know what it’s about.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron grimaced. “Well, that’s the hard part, the details.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy thought for a moment. “Poseidon and Zeus are fighting aren't, they? Fighting over something that was stolen.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, we got <em>that</em>,” Leo said. “But what was it?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron and Grover exchanged looks. “How did you know that?” Chiron asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled. “I’ve been dreaming about it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That means it’s <em>his</em> quest, Chiron,” Grover urged.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Only the Oracle can determine that,” Chiron argued.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Rachel?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy shook his head. “Nah, this was before Rachel.”</p><p class="p1">Piper frowned. “Who was the Oracle before Rachel?”</p><p class="p1">Rachel pursed her lips. “You’ll see.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nevertheless,” Chiron said. “You are right. Poseidon and Zeus are having one of the worst quarrel in centuries. They’re fighting over something that was stolen: to be more precise, a lightning bolt.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason’s eyes popped out. “Zeus’s lightning bolt?”</p><p class="p1">Leo looked shocked as well. “Who would dare actually <em>steal</em> that? Why?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked. “Zeus’s … lightning bolt?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron nodded. “Yes, Zeus’s master bolt. The symbol of his power. The very same one made by the Cyclopes for Zeus to dethrone Kronos, used in the war of the Titans and destroyed Mount Etna. The master bolt, it packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers … and it was stolen.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “Who would actually steal <em>that</em>?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s what I’m saying,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You would.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason frowned. “No, that can’t be right.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s because it’s not,” Percy said. “Let him finish.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“At least,” Chiron backtracked. “That’s what Zeus thinks. At the winter solstice, Poseidon and Zeus were having the same argument they always have. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from right under his nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He usually does,” Percy muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Now, a god cannot usurp another god’s symbol of power directly, forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. So, he believes Poseidon convinced a human hero to take it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head. “But, I didn’t-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Patience and listen,” Chiron urged. “Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The Cyclopes’ forges are under the ocean, in Poseidon’s territory. He believes Poseidon took the master bolt and is secretly crafting illegal copies, which can be used to topple him off his throne.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That honestly just sounds like a bunch of paranoia BS,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">Thalia nodded in agreement. “That’s Dad for you, paranoid as hell.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The only thing Zeus didn’t know was who Poseidon used to steal that. Poseidon has now officially claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter. You could have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy scoffed, which slowing turned into chuckling.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo frowned. “Um, dude, why are you laughing?”</p><p class="p1">Grover rolled his eyes. “That’s what I asked."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover frowned. “Um, are you okay?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy continued to chuckle. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! There’s no sense in that … <em>theory</em> … whatsoever. Zeus is crazy!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone nervously glanced at the sky.</p><p class="p1">“That takes balls,” Jason said, slightly impressed. “Big ones, too.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m surprised Zeus doesn’t strike you down <em>now</em>,” Thalia commented.</p><p class="p1">“It isn’t his last time, either,” Annabeth added.</p><p class="p1">Jason gave Percy a look, to which he shrugged to.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover and Chiron nervously glance at the roof. “Um, Percy … you should really refrain from calling the Lord of the Sky … <em>that</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Perhaps paranoid is a better word,” Chiron offered. “Either way, it’s not the first time Poseidon has tried to dethrone Zeus, if you remember from my class.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, because the gods tied him up and wouldn’t let him go until he promised to be a better ruler,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I’m surprised you knew that,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Chiron’s class was pretty much the only one I paid attention to,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron nodded. “And Zeus has not trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies the accusation and he’s taken great offense to it. They’ve been arguing for months and now you’ve come, the proverbial last straw.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy,” Grover cut in. “Put yourself in Zeus’s sandals. You already thought your brother was trying to dethrone you and now he’s admitting he broke the oath that he made after World War II, that he sired a hero that might be used as a weapon against you. Wouldn’t that make you feel … weird?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Percy pursed his lips. “I suppose. But he’s still letting paranoia control him.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, without a doubt,” Grover said. “But I was just trying to get you to see where he was coming from.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy brushed his hair. “Look, I don’t have the bolt. That’s the bottom line. Besides … Poseidon wouldn’t really … <em>steal</em> it … would he?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron sighed. “Most would think thievery is not Poseidon’s style. But he’s too proud to argue against that. Zeus has demanded the bolt be returned to him by the summer solstice. Poseidon wants an apology on that same day. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hestia or Demeter would try to make the brothers see sense. But your arrival has further angered Zeus. Neither god will back down unless someone intervenes. That being someone finds the bolt and returns it before war ensues. You know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Horrible?” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“Disastrous?” Thalia added.</p><p class="p1">“Catastrophic?” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">“Cataclysmic?” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy cringed. “Probably bad.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah sure, Percy,” Jason remarked. “<em>Bad</em>.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Imagine chaos everywhere. Nature at war with itself. Tsunamis, lightning, and earthquakes destroying everything. Millions, possibly billions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it would make the Trojan War look like a water balloon fight.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Like I said … <em>bad</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Percy’s reply drew some chuckles from the crowd.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus’s wrath.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Outside, it started raining. The demigods outside looked at the sky in shock before rushing for cover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smirked bitterly. “So much for the details being the hard part.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron chuckled lightly. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So my quest,” Percy started. “I have to find that damn bolt … and I have to return it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron raised an eyebrow at his of words, but he let it go. Perhaps “damn” was okay to say. “What better peace offering than have the son of Poseidon return the stolen item?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … what <em>is</em> it that I have to do exactly?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Right now,” Chiron said. “You go see the Oracle. Go upstairs, all the way to the attic. Once you come back down, assuming you’re still sane, we’ll talk.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Assuming you’re still sane?” Leo echoed in disbelief.</p><p class="p1">Nico and Percy exchanged looks. “It’s happened before,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy went up to the attic, looked through the trophies hidden up there before standing in front of the mummified Oracle.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ugh,” Leo said in disgust. “Creepy.”</p><p class="p1">“Agreed,” Jason said with terrified eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stood in front of it awkwardly. The Oracle suddenly sat up, green smoke enveloping it as it made it’s way into Percy. Terrified, Percy hears a voice speak all around him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy took a second to compose himself and cleared his throat. “Uh … what is my destiny?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The mist transformed into four figures: Gabe and his three friends.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ugh … Gabe,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glared at the image but managed to compose himself. Taking turns, the Oracle spoke through each of them: <em>You shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end.</em></b>
</p><p class="p1">“Interesting,” Reyna said.</p><p class="p1">“‘Face the god who has turned?’ Who was that?” Jason wondered.</p><p class="p1">“At least the bolt was returned. At least that’s what ‘find what was stolen and see it returned’ sounded like,” Frank said.</p><p class="p1">“Someone betrayed you, though,” Piper said. “Who?’</p><p class="p1">“What about that last one?” Hazel asked. “The prophecy says he ends up failing to save what matters most? What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p class="p1">“Your questions will all be answered in due time,” Percy said. “For now … you’ll just to have to guess. Let’s continue.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy tried to rush the Oracle as the mist disappeared. “Wait? What friend? What do I fail to save?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The green mist was gone, though, and the attic was empty. In the next scene, Percy slumps back into his chair.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well?” Chiron asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“She said I’ll find what was stolen and return it,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Nice try,” Jason said. “But Chiron’s gonna want to know all of it.”</p><p class="p1">“I know,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What did the Oracle say <em>exactly</em>?” Chiron asked. “It’s important.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed. “<em>You shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Anything else?” Chiron asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy scratched the back of his head. “Uh, nope, that’s about it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You can’t lie to Chiron,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“Lying to Chiron is literally impossible,” Annabeth agreed. “He’ll see right through you.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s probably from the decades of heroes lying to him,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Very well, Percy. Just don’t dwell too much on the Oracle’s words, they often have double meanings. The truth is not always clear until the events come to pass,” Chiron explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, he knows you’re hiding those lines,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, sure,” Percy replied. “So who’s this god in the west?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“If Poseidon and Zeus fight, who stands to gain?” Chiron asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Aaaand my dad’s getting blamed, isn’t he?” Nico asked.</p><p class="p1">“Sadly, yes,” Percy said. “At least we know Chiron’s wrong <em>sometimes</em>.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grimaced. “Someone who wants to take over?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yes. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Actually, I’m pretty sure Dad’s okay with the Underworld,” Nico argued. “He definitely is the most composed one to handle all the chaos down there.”</p><p class="p1">“Except when he gets mad and causes earthquakes in LA,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, except that,” Nico agreed. “But for most of the time, he’s calm. Which makes him the most suitable option. Zeus and Poseidon would have lost their shit trying to control the mess down there.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Whose kingdom would grow powerful in the death of millions.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hades made it pretty clear that wouldn’t be the case,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“All that would do is give him a bigger headache,” Nico agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath, an oath both of them have now broken.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy narrowed his eyes. “That sounds like Hades.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He is the only possibility.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Nah, he wasn’t,” Percy argued. “We just didn’t know what the hell was going on. Never considered the alternative.”</p><p class="p1">“Frankly, it probably would’ve been better if it <em>was</em> him,” Nico said. “The other option was just … well, you know.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover choked. “Hold on, what?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“A Fury came after Percy. They only obey one deity: Hades.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. Exactly,” Jason said. “If he’s innocent, why send a Fury?”</p><p class="p1">“To retrieve what was stolen,” Percy simply said.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“You’ll see what I mean.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, but Hades hates <em>all</em> heroes,” Grover argued. “Namely sons of Poseidon.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“A hellhound was summoned by someone at this camp,” Chiron said. “Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Percy will try to clear his name and have him killed before he could be sent on a quest.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So, I’ve pissed off two gods already,” Percy muttered. “By <em>living</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“And they aren’t the last,” Annabeth said. “Not by a long shot.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, but … couldn’t the quest be in Maine. Maine’s nice this time of the year,” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone rolled their eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hades must have sent a minion for the bolt. He hid it in the Underworld, knowing Zeus would blame Poseidon. I’m not trying to understand his motives, or why he chose to start a war, but one thing is clear. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt and reveal the truth.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips. “If it’s Hades, how come we can’t tell Zeus and Poseidon?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We only <em>suspect</em> it’s him,” Chiron said. “I imagine Poseidon might suspect, too. Either way, gods cannot cross into each other’s territory without invitation. That’s another Ancient Law. Heroes have the privilege of going anywhere they want, provided that they’re strong and bold enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero’s actions. Why do you think gods operate through humans?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … I’m basically a pawn.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, pretty much,” Jason said. “But there’s nothing you can do about it.”</p><p class="p1">“Gods are best option over who to rule,” Percy said. “That doesn’t mean that they are a <em>good</em> one, though.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m saying it’s no accident you were claimed. Poseidon is desperate and he needs you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was quiet for a second. “You’ve known I was Poseidon’s son, haven’t you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well …” Grover started. “You did use the water to pull Nancy Bobofit into that fountain.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And I’ve spoken to the Oracle. So yes, there were suspicions.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But we couldn’t know, until you were like, <em>actually</em> claimed,” Grover added.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … to recap,” Percy said. “I’m traveling to the Underworld to go confront Hades himself, I’m the finding the most powerful weapon in the entire universe to return it in ten days, just before the summer solstice. That sound about right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“To a tee,” Chiron replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ten days?” Jason asked. “Should be more than enough.”</p><p class="p1">Percy, Annabeth and Grover all exchanged looks.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um … did I mention Maine is nice this time of year?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“If you don’t want to go, it’s fine,” Percy said. “I can’t really ask that of you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover wriggled his fingers. “No, it’s just that … well, satyrs aren’t exactly fond of the underground. But … look, you saved my life. I think the least I can do is help you out on this quest. I won’t let you down.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled. “Thanks, bro. So where do we go in the west?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The entrance to the Underworld will usually be in the west. And just like Olympus, it has shifted to America.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … where in the West? It could literally be anywhere.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Because the West is so straightforward,” Percy muttered. “The entrance could have been in Vancouver, Canada for all I knew.”</p><p class="p1">“The only thing that operates in Canada is Khione and the North Wind,” Jason replied.</p><p class="p1">Piper shuddered. “She still gives me the creeps.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover shrugged at Chiron like, <em>he has a point</em>. Chiron sighed. “Los Angeles.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Perfect. So I’ll just buy some tickets and hop on the first flight to-"</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth smirked in amusement. “Not unless you want a plane crashing and taking you with it.”</p><p class="p1">“It would have sped things up, though,” Percy muttered.</p><p class="p1">“Dad can be overbearing sometimes,” Thalia said. “I think it’s sad that he’ll blast you out of the sky but if me, Jason or Nico try to swim, Poseidon would be fine with it.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No!” Grover yelled. “No <em>way</em>! Have you ever been on a plane in your life?!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pondered. “Hm, now that you mention it … no, I haven’t.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That's because you are Poseidon’s son, Percy. Your mother knew better than to put you in Zeus’s domain. You wouldn’t come back down alive,” Chiron explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed. “Fine … overland, it is.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s right,” Chiron said. “And you may take two companions. You’ve already picked Grover as one. The other one has volunteered, if you’ll accept her help.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked unimpressed. “Gee, I wonder who’s stupid enough to volunteer to go on <em>this</em> suicide mission?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Annabeth,” everyone said in chorus.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Behind Chiron, the air shimmered and Annabeth appeared into view, Yankees hat in her hand. “I’ve been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s the birth of ‘Seaweed Brain,’” Piper pointed out. “Your pet name for Percy.”</p><p class="p1">“Yep.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you’re going to save the world, I’m the best person to keep you from messing up.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. “How do you plan on doing that? You gonna put me as bait again?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ooooooooohh!” everyone minus Annabeth yelled.</p><p class="p1">“Shots fired!” Leo exclaimed.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth mildly glared at Percy, which he simply smirked in reply.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth glared at Percy. “Fine, I guess you don’t want my help.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grinned his famous lopsided smile. “I’m pulling your leg. Of course you can come with.” Annabeth softened. “And if you die on this quest, I won’t feel too bad about it.” Before Annabeth could say anything back, Percy clapped his hands. “Alright! Let’s do this.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Literally only Percy could ever say some shit like that and not get a knife to the throat,” Leo complained.</p><p class="p1">“Because I’ve always had a way of leaving her speechless,” Percy bragged.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue. He wasn’t wrong.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron nodded. “This afternoon, we’ll take you to the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you’re on your own.” He glanced outside. “No time to waste. You three should get packed up.”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bus Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Several scenes are shown: Percy hanging up his Minotaur horn; Percy stuffing his backpack with clothes and essential items; Percy at the store being given a hundred dollars in twenties.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“A hundred?” Percy asks.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Silena says, who’s working her shift at the camp store.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Wait, is that Silena?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy and Annabeth nodded.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I have to go across the whole country,” Percy said. “A hundred dollars won't even get me to the Midwest.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He kinda has a point, Silena,” a new voice said, belonging to one Charles Beckendorf.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“And that’s Beckendorf,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">Leo paid good attention to the child of Hephaestus.</p><p class="p1">“Gosh, they looked so young there,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Well, they were still eight graders back then,” Percy said. “Weren’t even in high school yet.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Fine,” Silena conceded and handed Percy more money. “Two hundred dollars, is that good enough?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy flipped through the bills of twenty until he counted exactly 200 bucks and nodded in approval before folding the money and sliding it into his front pocket.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, that should be good,” Percy agreed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“How are you even supposed to travel west?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“By train,” Percy said. “And the tickets weren’t exactly cheap. Especially train rides to California. We could only do to Denver at best.”</p><p class="p1">"Should've asked for a whole band," Leo suggested.</p><p class="p1">"Ha! I wish."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And here, 20 drachmae as well,” Silena said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Drachmae?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, it’s Ancient Greek currency,” Beckendorf said. “Trust me, you’re gonna need it, for er, ... non-mortal transactions.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “Okay.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy proceeded to stuff the drachmae into his back pocket. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s important,” Reyna said. “Always pocket your money.”</p><p class="p1">“Wouldn’t want to stuff it in a backpack and lose it,” Percy added.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Beckendorf clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, safe travels now.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And don’t get killed,” Silena added with a smile.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason scoffed. “Easier said than done.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grimaced. “I’ll try not to.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy then met up with Annabeth and Grover, who were packed up and ready to go. Annabeth’s hat hung from her belt strap as she carried a book with her. Grover was in his crutches and fake feet, while a set of reed pipes hung from his neck.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The three of them met up with Chiron and Argus, the multi-eyed creature.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Frank, Hazel and Reyna were instantly weirded out by Argus.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“This is Argus, he’ll be driving you to the city and er, … keep an eye on things,” Chiron said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone cringed.</p><p class="p1">“That was not it, chief,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke ran up the hill, panting. “Hey! Good, I’m not too late. Just wanted to say good luck. And I thought … maybe you could use these.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Grover glared at the screen. “Some gifts they turned out to be.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke gave Percy a pair of Air Jordans and called out “Maia.” The shoes sprouted wings, startling Percy and he dropped them. The shoes flapped around until the wings disappeared and Luke picked them up again.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s pretty cool,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s awesome!” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke smiled. “They were a pretty good use for me, on my quest. Gift from Dad. But uh … they’re just sitting around now, collecting dust. I want them to have some good use.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy gingerly took the shoes from Luke and nodded sincerely. “Thanks.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Listen, Percy,” Luke started, looking antsy. “Lot of hopes are riding on you so uh, … go kick some monster ass, will ya?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke shook his hands with Percy, patted Grover’s back and hugged Annabeth, who was red in the face.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at Annabeth unimpressed as Luke walked away. “You’re hyperventilating.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Am not.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You could’ve gotten the flag yourself,” Percy said. “But you <em>had</em> to let him take it, didn’t you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Why do I go anywhere with you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Because you love me,” Percy answered.</p><p class="p1">“Unfortunately, yes, I do,” she replied.</p><p class="p1">“Unfortunately?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth stomped away as Percy turned to Chiron, raising the shoes in his hands. “It’s a nice gift, but I can’t even use them.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Why not?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“They fly.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron nodded in agreement. “It wouldn’t wise.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy held the shoes up for Grover. “Here. For you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“For me?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover quickly put on the shoes and shouted the code name. The shoes sprouted wings and he went flying, albeit not in style.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled at the image of Grover trying to fly, even Grover himself.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Practice!” Chiron called. “Just practice!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover disappeared as the shoes dragged him to the van. Percy was about to follow when Chiron grabbed his arm. “I wished I had more time to train you, Percy. Heroes like Hercules and Jason, they got to have more training.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Jason?” Leo asked. “Were you there already?”</p><p class="p1">“I think he meant the <em>first</em> Jason,” Jason replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded. “Yeah, me too.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron shook his head. “I can’t let you go out like this.” He took out a ballpoint pen from his pocket and held it out for Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Riptide?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy eyed the pen curiously. “Um … thanks?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, that’s your father’s gift. I kept it for years, waiting for the right person. It’s clear to me now, you are that right person,” Chiron explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy studied the pen before hesitantly taking off the cap. It extended into the very same three-foot long bronze sword from the museum. Percy looked comfortable holding it, twirling it once to test it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Huh, first sword you don’t look awkward holding,” Jason commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The sword has a long and tragic history we need not go into,” Chiron said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy read the greek letters on the hilt. “<em>Anaklusmos</em>.” He looked up from the sword. “Riptide.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Use it only against monsters if they attack you,” Chiron warned. “Never try to harm mortals with it, not that it can anyways.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, Percy,” Rachel said, grinning playfully. “Don’t try to harm mortals.”</p><p class="p1">Percy sighed. “I’m never gonna hear the end of that, am I?”</p><p class="p1">“No, you’re not.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy flicked the sharp part of the blade. “How could it not?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The sword is crafted from celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It’s deadly to monsters, provided they don’t kill you first. But it will pass through mortals like an illusion. They’re not important enough to kill.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Rachel raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know how to feel about that.”</p><p class="p1">“Feel grateful,” Percy said. “You would’ve been Rachel-kebob if it wasn’t like that.”</p><p class="p1">Rachel nodded. “True.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But heed this warning: as a demigod, you are twice as vulnerable. You can be killed by both.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I think I’ll take it,” Rachel settled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What if I lose it?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You can’t. It’s enchanted to always reappear in your pocket. Recap it and throw it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy did as asked, capping the sword and throwing it as far as he could. They waited for a few seconds.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Now check your pocket,” Chiron said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy did and he pulled out the pen.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That would’ve come in handy,” Jason said, missing his two-sided coin.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled. “That’s amazing.” He frowned. “But what if a mortal sees me pull out Riptide?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The Mist is a powerful thing, Percy.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The Mist?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s a veil that illusions humans, makes them see thing you, a demigod, normally see a little differently. You’ll probably see for yourself.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy is walking towards the van.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I’m glad I skipped that,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Skipped what?” Grover asked.</p><p class="p1">“Skipped my talk with Chiron,” Percy said. “I asked about the Titans. <em>Long</em> detailed explanation.”</p><p class="p1">“Say no more,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As they left Half-Blood Hill, Chiron waved them off, bow in hand. Argus drove them into Manhattan, as Annabeth stared at the left window. Percy sat in the middle, while Grover sat to his right.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So far, so good,” Percy commented. “Ten miles and not a single monster.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Way to jinx it,” Thalia said, rolling her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth glared at him. “It’s bad luck to talk that way, Seaweed Brain.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head. “Why do you hate me so much?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I don’t … hate you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You could’ve fooled me,” Percy said with raised eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow. “Says the girl who left me as bait for the Ares cabin.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Alright, now, you’re kind of milking it,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe,” Percy said. “I just felt the need to remind her.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth glared at him again. “That … was just part of an elaborate plan. Don’t take it too personally. Besides, we’re not even supposed to get along. Our parents certainly don’t.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t mean you two have to be like them,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why don’t they?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I can fill several pages with reasons why. There was the time your dad brought his girlfriend to Athena’s temple, which is hugely disrespectful.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Can’t argue with that,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “Not one of his brightest moments.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“There was the time Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god of Athens. Your dad created some dumb saltwater spring and Athena gifted them an olive tree.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Dad should have given them horses,” Percy suggested. “<em>That</em> would have been useful.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They must like olives.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Forget it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Had she invented pizza, maybe I <em>would</em> get it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Were you thinking of pizza?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Well, they didn’t serve junk food at camp, so yeah, I was in the mood for pizza,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I said, forget it!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the van drives off as the trio are dropped off at a Greyhound bus station. On the pole of the sign, a missing poster of Percy Jackson is taped up. Percy glanced back at Annabeth and Grover, who distractedly stood around and he ripped it away, tearing it up.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“We saw, anyway,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stood by the pole, staring down the street. Grover stood next to him, looking up in the sky. “You wanna know why she married him?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You read minds now?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Just your emotions,” Grover corrected. “Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and stepdad, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded distractedly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“She married him, to protect you. Dude’s got an aura like no one else. Even now, I can still smell traces of it on you,” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Remind me to take a shower,” Percy muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Gabe’s smell is so repulsively human, it’s able to mask any demigod scent. I took a whiff inside his Camaro and I knew. If you hadn’t stayed with him every summer, monsters would have probably found you a long time ago.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shifted his feet. “Yeah, well … I ended up <em>living</em> with one anyways.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s eyes met Grover’s, who’s face shifted from confusion to shock to horror as he read Percy’s emotions.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, gods,” Grover gasped. “I’m sorry, Percy. I didn’t know.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy bit his lip. “It’s alright. You couldn’t have.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Sometimes, it’s the humans are the worst monsters,” Rachel said sadly. “And these monsters … celestial blades cannot kill.”</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>A small scene where the trio play Hacky Sack ensues. The game finishes when Grover eats the apple they were playing with. </b>
</p><p class="p1">Laughs ensued from the crowd.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover looked embarrassed as Percy and Annabeth fell over laughing. Finally, the bus came. Annabeth goes in first, Percy goes in second and Grover goes in last, sniffing the air as he did.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What is it?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover grimaced. “Probably nothing.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“If you sense something,” Piper said. “Then it’s probably something.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s knee was bouncing as he waited for the bus to leave. Annabeth suddenly slapped a hand on his knee next to him as the last passengers came on.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>An old lady boarded the bus and when she looked up, Percy recognized her as Alecto.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Shit,” Leo muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Shit,” Percy whispered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You too think alike,” Piper pointed out with a smile.</p><p class="p1">“I’m pretty sure a lot of people would have cursed in that scenario,” Leo defended.</p><p class="p1">“Fair enough.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>To make matters worse, two more followed her. The three Furies had decided to board the bus near the front.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Shit, shit, and shit. This is bad,” Jason muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy tried to not look at them. “Well, she didn’t stay dead very long.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shook her head. “You have seriously rotten luck.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Tell me about it,” Percy groaned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“All three of them!” Grover shouted-whispered. “Goddamn it!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s okay,” Annabeth tried to calm down. “The three Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. Shouldn’t be a problem. We’ll just … slip out of the windows.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover tried the windows. “They’re not opening.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Back exit?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy turned around. “They’re isn’t one. What kind of bus doesn’t have a back exit?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Shitty design for a bus,” Leo commented. “No working windows, no back exit. It’s shitty mortal handiwork. <em>Pedazo de mierda.</em>”</p><p class="p1">Reyna raised an eyebrow at Leo, fluently understanding the Spanish swear Leo just uttered.</p><p class="p1">“Or maybe … maybe it’s just Percy’s luck,” Jason suggested.</p><p class="p1">Leo looked unconvinced. “Maybe.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They won’t attack with mortals around, will they?” </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Mortals don’t have good eyes. Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m sure they’ll see three old ladies trying to kill us,” Percy replied in distress.</b>
</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, right," Percy muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pursed her lips. “Hard to tell. But we can’t rely on the Mist. Maybe an exit in the roof?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The bus went into the tunnel and everything went dark. One by one, the ladies announced that they had to use the restroom.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Take my hat,” Annabeth told Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re who they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get away.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You want me to <em>leave</em> you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Dude, we’ll be fine,” Grover said. “Just go!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips but he put on the hat and went invisible. Annabeth and Grover tried to stay clam as they avoided looking at the old ladies. Suddenly, they wailed and dropped their disguises, howling at Annabeth and Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Where is it? Where?” Alecto hissed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Did they just refer to Percy as an <em>it</em>?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“I know Percy’s a little weird but he shouldn’t be classified as an <em>it</em>,” Thalia added.</p><p class="p1">“Hey!”</p><p class="p1">“They weren’t talking about Percy,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Then … the bolt?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“But … they’re going to the Underworld to <em>find</em> the bolt,” Jason pointed out. “That makes no sense.”</p><p class="p1">“Everything will be answered in due time,” Annabeth said. “Let’s just continue.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He’s not here!” Annabeth yelled while everyone in the bus screamed. “He’s gone!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Furies raised their whips and Annabeth drew her knife. Suddenly, the bus lurched to the right, throwing the Furies off-balance as they slammed into the windows.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Was that you, Percy?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned. “Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They driver fought with an invisible force to control the wheel. The bus slammed into the side of the tunnel, drawing sparks. Passengers were tossed everywhere as the river forced the bus into an exit. Right before crashing into a river, the bus halted to a stop, crashing right into the trees. The doors opened, and the driver was the first one out.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Heh, I don’t blame that driver,” Percy said. “I really spooked him.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Furies regained balance, lashing their whip around Annabeth’s wrist. She yelled at them in Greek as Grover threw tin cans at them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“So helpful, Grover,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">“It was all I had!”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey!” Percy yelled, taking off the hat of invisibility.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto marched for Percy as he stared her down. “Perseus Jackson, you have offended the gods. You shall die.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I think I liked you better as a teacher,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>She growled in reply as Annabeth and Grover moved in behind her. Percy took out Riptide and flicked off the cap, the sword extending like a lightsaber.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You would have fit right in with the Star Wars universe,” Leo commented cheekily.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know,” Percy replied. “I don’t think I would’ve handled space.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto hesitated as Percy got in a pose, holding the sword with two hands. “Submit now and you will not suffer eternal torment.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sounds tempting,” Percy replied, smirking. “But nah.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“And that was the start of the adventures of the wisecracking demigod that we all know and love,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, look out!” Annabeth cried.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The whip lashed at Percy, which Percy caught with his free hand, albeit grimacing in pain as it seared his hand. He kicked the Fury on the left and swiped at the Fury on the right, turning her into dust.</b>
</p><p class="p1">"Nice," Jason commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b> Annabeth jumped Alecto, grabbing her in a choker’s hold while Grover took the whip from her hands. </b>
  <b>“Hot!” Grover yelled as he pulled it free.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Fury on the left charged and Percy sliced right through her like a piñata. Alecto meanwhile tried to get Annabeth off of her while Grover tied the whip around her legs. They managed to shove her backwards. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Zeus will destroy you!” Alecto cried. “Hades will have your soul!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ah, go kick rocks,” Percy muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo raised an eyebrow. “Go kick rocks?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s a more polite version of telling someone to go eff off,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Thunder boomed and Annabeth’s eyes bulged. “We need to get off! NOW!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The three of them rushed out of the bus and jumped just as lightning struck and the bus exploded into flames.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Dad!” Thalia yelled. “What the hell!”</p><p class="p1">“That was dumb,” Jason said. “I thought he wanted his bolt.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Our bags!” Grover moaned.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We have to go,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto wailed from inside the bus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“She’s calling for reinforcements!” Annabeth warned. “Come on!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The three of them sprinted into the woods, leaving the flaming bus behind them.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Percy lost all of his money in the book. You know what would have been a simple solution for that ... pocketing the money. Nuff said.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Medusa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>“We left everything back there. Money, food, clothes-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy interrupted Grover. “Not everything.” Percy patted his pockets. “I still got the money.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“See, this is why it was smart to pocket it,” Reyna said. “Imagine if you hadn’t.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover relaxed, even if only a little. “Well, at least there’s that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You shouldn’t have come back,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Percy raised an eyebrow at Annabeth, who sighed. “I know, it’s my younger self who thought she could do it all on her own."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ain’t no way I was gonna leave you guys,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I didn’t need your help, I would have been fine,” Annabeth argued.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No, you weren’t,” Percy said. “Ah-ah, I don’t want to hear it. Just say thank you and be done with it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“See, there it is again,” Leo said. “If it were anyone else, Annabeth would have drawn her knife.”</p><p class="p1">“And?” Annabeth asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p class="p1">“And … nothing. You’re welcome to do that,” Leo replied nervously.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>There were a few minutes of silence before Annabeth walked next to Percy. “Look … I … I appreciate you coming back for me. It was brave of you. So … yeah, thanks.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared ahead. “Don’t mention it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s just that if you died, aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only only chance to see the real world,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Eyebrows were raised at Annabeth.</p><p class="p1">“I think y’all forget that I had just met Annabeth,” Percy defended. “We weren’t exactly on the best of terms. As far as we were concerned, we were hardly acquaintances.”</p><p class="p1">“It took a while for me to warm up to Percy,” Annabeth said. “But eventually I did.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Glad to know I’m high on the list of your priorities,” Percy muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“If I recall, you made a similar comment to me back at the Big House,” Annabeth justified.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hm,” Jason said. “She got you there.”</p><p class="p1">“It is a wonder how you two ended up dating,” Thalia commented.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve seen a lot of cases like that,” Piper said. “A lot of couples when they meet might start off hate each other, but they end up warming up to each other and eventually … they date.”</p><p class="p1">“Love is just … weird,” Thalia said. “No wonder I became a Hunter.”</p><p class="p1">“I thought you became a Hunter you couldn’t handle the responsibility of saving the world,” Percy joked.</p><p class="p1">“Oooooooh,” everyone went.</p><p class="p1">Thalia looked like she wanted to argue but decided against it. “You know what, you’re not wrong.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked like he wanted to argue, but he was stumped.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Daughter of Athena for a reason,” Percy commented. “If she don’t get me then, she’ll get me later.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I was just joking,” Percy mumbled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him. “Sure.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>There was another moment of silence. “So you haven’t left camp?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shook her head. “I was seven when I was taken in. And I haven’t left since.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What about your dad?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shrugged. “It didn’t work living at home.” She paused. “Camp Half-Blood, that’s my home. At camp, we just … train and train. But out here, this is where the monsters are. This is where you find out whether you're good or not.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I don’t think it’s about that,” Percy said. “I think it’s about learning how to survive. No one does this to test themselves or because they like it. It’s because they <em>have</em> to.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth blinked. “I … maybe you’re right.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Did Annabeth just admit someone else was right?” Leo said, astounded. “The world must be ending!”</p><p class="p1">“Leo, be quiet!” Piper yelled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy lightly pushed her shoulder. “Hey … maybe there is a subject that I know about more than you do.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth grinned and pushed him back. “Shut up.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Okay, now I can see why you guys date,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“You guys are adorable,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled warmly. “Hey … if it’s that important to you, I think you’re pretty good with that knife.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You think so?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah. You jumped a Fury. I’d say that makes you pretty good in my book.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What book?” Annabeth asked jokingly. “You can’t ready any.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy chuckled. “Well, this one in particular … I can.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth smiled. Her smile turned sour when she thought about something. “Hey, back at the bus-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>She was cut off by the sound of Grover attempting to blow his reeds.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone minus Grover screamed and covered their ears as Grover pouted. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” He looked at Annabeth. “Annabeth?” She got a sudden interest in her nails. “Percy?” Percy pursed his lips and looked away from him.</p><p class="p1">Grover crossed his arms and pouted.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yes! My reed pipes still work! If I could just remember a ‘find path’ song …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover attempted to blow his reeds and Percy slammed into a tree.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed, including Percy.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stumbled around for a bit until the path cleared. There was a two-way lane separating them and the other side, where there was an abandoned gas station, a tattered billboard showing a poster of the 1998 movie <em>Godzilla</em>, and a low warehouse, surrounded by statuary. Percy squinted as he tried to read the sign but the bright red cursive letters moved around, making it difficult to read.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The hell does that say?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I can’t read it, either,” Annabeth replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I often forget that Annabeth is dyslexic, with her being such a bookworm and all,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it happens,” Annabeth agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover stepped forward. “Aunty Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy started to cross the street.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um …” Grover started to protest.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Maybe they’re open,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, we got money for a reason,” Percy said and looked at them. “I don’t know about you guys, but I am <em>starving</em>. I could use a bite.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth smiled wistfully. “Me, too.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Are you two crazy?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Probably,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“Definitely,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“There’s a good chance,” Reyna added.</p><p class="p1">“Well, <em>excuse</em> me, we were hungry,” Percy justified.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“This place is weird.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They walked through the maze of statues as Grover avoided them … until he noticed one that looked familiar. Grover frowned as he eyed the statue of a satyr. “Hm … this looks like my Uncle Ferdinand.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Percy grimaced. “That’s probably because it is.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Annabeth stopped at the door. “Don’t knock, I smell monsters,” Grover warned.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You should probably listen to him,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“All I smell is burgers,” Percy countered. “Aren’t you hungry?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I don’t eat meat,” Grover said. “I’m a vegetarian.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You eat cheese enchiladas. And cans.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Those are vegetables. Look, can we go? These statues … they’re looking at me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Piper frowned at Grover. “They’re not meat, but they’re not vegetables, either, Grover.”</p><p class="p1">“I know,” Grover said. “I just didn’t really know what to call them.”</p><p class="p1">“Cheese come from cows, too, if you didn’t know that,” Percy pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t mind dairy,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">“I would rather have something healthier,” Piper mumbled.</p><p class="p1">“I’m pretty sure they got plant-based burgers now,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">Piper frowned. She didn’t know that. She’d have to see for herself.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The door opened and in front of them stood a Middle Eastern woman covered in a hijab. She spoke with an accent, possibly Middle Eastern, as she told the kids, “Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They’re … um …” Annabeth tried to think of something to say.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We’re orphans!” Percy intervened.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Orphans, huh?” Thalia questioned.</p><p class="p1">“Well, if he follows it up with a good backstory, he should get away with it,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We got separated from our caravan. Our circus caravan.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo shook his head and looked at the floor. “And I spoke too soon.”</p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t really thinking,” Percy admitted. “Just wanted to eat.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe next time, let Annabeth make up something,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“She was taking too long,” Percy said. “First rule of lying, never hesitate.”</p><p class="p1">Leo nodded. “He’s got a point.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but maybe he forgot. Or maybe it was another gas station. Anyways, is that food I smell?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone snickered.</p><p class="p1">“Straight to the point,” Rachel said.</p><p class="p1">“At least it was better than continuing with that lie,” Leo said. “I’ll be surprised if it actually works.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, my dears,” the woman said. “You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse. There is dining area.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo looked mildly shocked. “That actually worked. Wow.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy thanked her and walked inside, following Aunty Em. Annabeth walked next to Percy, speaking through gritted teeth. “Circus caravan?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Always have a plan, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re head … is full of kelp.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it is,” Thalia agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They walked to the dining room and sat down. Percy started to go for his pocket. “Thank you for the food, we have money if you-"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s alright,” Aunty Em interrupted. “My treat … for you three, such nice orphans.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Thank you, ma’am,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Aunty Em stiffened her posture but relaxed again.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Monster?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth nodded. “Monster.”</p><p class="p1">“And this one knows you,” Jason pointed out. “Why else would she stiffened like that?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Quite alright, Annabeth,” Aunty Em started.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Um … you didn’t give her your name,” Leo pointed out.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You have such beautiful gray eyes.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">By now, Reyna was piecing the puzzle together. Monster … not fond of Annabeth … statues. Her eyes widened. Oh geez, she wondered how they got out of this one.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy and Annabeth eat their cheeseburgers while Grover picked his food. Annabeth slurped her shake. Grover looked up, as if listening closely.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What’s that hissing noise?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Annabeth try to listen but neither of them hear anything.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Hissing? Reyna thought. That pretty much confirmed her theory. Grover was hearing snakes, more specifically … a whole head of snakes.</p><p class="p1">“It’s Medusa,” she finally said.</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked at her, minus the three that already faced her.</p><p class="p1">“The statues, the fact that she doesn’t like Annabeth and the hissing Grover hears,” Reyna said. “Like the kind <em>snakes</em> make? You guys faced Medusa.”</p><p class="p1">Jason looked worried. “Medusa? That’s gonna be a difficult one.”</p><p class="p1">“We managed,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Barely,” Annabeth commented.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, that food was making me not think straight,” Percy justified.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hissing?” Aunty Em asked. “Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I take vitamins for my ears,” Grover replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo looked amazed. “That was actually a decent lie.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s admirable, but please, relax,” Aunty Em insisted.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As Percy finished eating, Aunty Em watched Percy the entire time.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Even Medusa likes Percy,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked at her oddly.</p><p class="p1">“She’s staring at him eat,” Piper pointed out. “And saying nothing. It’s kind of obvious.”</p><p class="p1">“She probably only likes him because he reminds her of his dad,” Annabeth suggested.</p><p class="p1">“Possibly,” Piper said. “But Medusa seems to like Percy in a want-to-keep-a-statue-of-him-so-I-can-stare-at-it-all-day kind of way.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shuddered. “I don’t even want to know what she would do with a statue of me.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You sell gnomes?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, yes,” she replied. “Animals. People. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Mm, really? Not much business now?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No, not since the highway was built. Most cars, they do not go this way anymore. I must cherish every customer I get.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glanced back, looking at a statue of a girl. The girl had been carved to look terrified and Percy frowned.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ah, you notice some of my creations do not turn out well,” Aunty Em said. “They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I wonder why,” Thalia muttered, rolling her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “You made them yourself?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Aunty Em. “Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on and Aunty Em is alone. I only have my statues. This is why I make them, you see?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth sat up, frowning. “Two sisters?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Finally!” Thalia exclaimed. “At least someone with intelligence will get everyone out of there.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s a terrible story,” Aunty Em said. “Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Jealous?!” Annabeth yelled in outburst. “Ha! You wish!”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Long ago, I … I had a boyfriend, you know.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That being, ahem ... my dad,” Percy said uncomfortably.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“This bad woman was determined to break up apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a high price.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth tapped Percy’s shoulder and he looked at her with half-glassy eyes. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Percy’s trying to fight it,” Piper said. “Medusa must have used magic similar to charmspeak to enchant Percy, but at least he looks like he’s trying to fight it.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, we should go. Our ringmaster will be waiting.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Such beautiful gray eyes,” Aunty Em said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen eyes like these.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Aunty Em reached to touch Annabeth's face, but she stood up abruptly. “We should really go.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover was eating wax paper. “Yes! The ringmaster is waiting! Right!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was frowning. “Hold on a second … did you say you had a boyfriend?’’</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Holy shit!” Thalia swore. “Is he actually gonna figure it out?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yes,” Aunty Em confirmed. “You remind me so much of him, you know.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy started to stand.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Praise be!” Thalia cried.</p><p class="p1">Percy smirked. “Quit being so dramatic.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Maybe we <em>should</em> go.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yes!” Annabeth said, walking with Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Aunty Em was quick to stand in front of Percy, one extremely nail sharp placed at his throat. “Sit down,” she said menacingly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Uh oh,” Jason said. “Your cover’s blown now.”</p><p class="p1">“Forget that,” Leo said. “Percy’s about to have his throat slit!”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked, but at least his eyes weren’t glassy anymore. He raised his hands in self-defense. Aunty Em had long forgotten about Percy’s companions and focused on Percy himself. As Percy looked in the corner of his eye, Annabeth put on her hat and vanished.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Okay,” Percy said. “I’m sitting down.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy slowly sank back to his seat. Aunty Em slammed her hands on the table, which weren’t regular fingers anymore, but wrinkled hands with talons. Percy continued to avoid her gaze, even with the veil still on.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I know who you are,” Percy declared. “You’re Medusa.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Medusa drew her face closer to Percy’s and suddenly took off the veil. Percy clamped his eyes shut.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Open your eyes, Percy,” Medusa said. “See what that wretched goddess of wisdom did to me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy kept his eyes shut. “You say that, but I know I soon as I open my eyes … it’s lights out for me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Were you terrified?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Very,” Percy replied. “I knew it just was gonna take one sight and I was gonna turn into a statue.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Medusa’s snakes licked Percy’s face as he kept his eyes closed, shivering in fear. “Yes, I know exactly what would happen to you, my dear. But I give you my word that you won’t suffer. I would cherish a statue of you for eternity. Unlike the daughter of my enemy, Annabeth, I shall crush her statue to piles of rubble.” She touched Percy’s face softly, making him cringe.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“This is so disturbing,” Thalia commented, looking away.</p><p class="p1">“Agreed,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Open your eyes, Percy. I want to see those beautiful green eyes that are … so much like your own father’s,” Medusa tempted. “I promise you will not feel a thing.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked down. “I don’t really need the reminder that you dated my father.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, he was fantastic,” Medusa said. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“His choice of women was sometimes questionable,” Percy clapped back.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Again, everyone went “oooooh”.</p><p class="p1">“Even his own dad is not safe!” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">Piper grinned but Percy looked at her and she stopped herself. “Don’t say it.”</p><p class="p1">Piper pouted.</p><p class="p1">“Erm, exempt of Sally, right?” Annabeth asked Percy.</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” Percy replied. “But the other women that he’s sought out … like I said, questionable.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why are you doing this?” Medusa asked, getting impatient.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why to stall you, of course,” Percy said, eyes closed but smiling.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Stall me?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>At that moment, Grover flew into Medusa via flying shoes, pushing Medusa to the ground. Percy bolted from his seat.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone cheered for Grover, who was beaming.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, go Grover!” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You miserable satyr!” Medusa snarled. “I’ll add you to my collection!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That was for Uncle Ferdinand!” Grover cried.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy hid from Medusa’s view before Annabeth shimmered into existence. Percy jumped. “Geez! Don’t do that!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You have to kill her, Percy,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, no shit.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No … <em>you</em> have to kill her.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“She’s sweet on your dad, you have best chance. And you have the best weapon. You gotta cut her head off like, … well, like the original Perseus did,” Annabeth explained. “I’d do it myself, but … she’d kill me before I even get the chance.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned and looked at a nearby couple, who were turned into statues, too.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re right,” Percy said. “She’s gonna keep killing people. I have to stop her.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded and grabbed a gazing ball, studying it. “A polished shield would be better. The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection’s size should be off by a factor of-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Annabeth, not the time,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“It was important!” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but obviously Percy wouldn’t have understood you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“English, please!” Percy interrupted, impatient.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth sighed and passed the ball to Percy. “Just look at her in the glass to kill her.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Medusa weaved her way around the maze and Percy took out Riptide, flicking the cap off, letting it extend into the familiar bronze sword.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover attempted another go at Medusa, but she saw it this time, grabbing his stick as he crashed into a statue of a bear.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy saw it on the ball and called out Medusa just as she was about to pounce on Grover. Medusa turned to look and Percy cringed as he saw the reflection on the ball.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I don’t blame you,” Thalia said. “She is one <em>ugly</em> bitch.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m surprised we’re not turning to stone just watching her right now,” Percy joked.</p><p class="p1">“Mom did always have a good imagination,” Annabeth commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You wouldn’t harm an old lady, Percy,” Medusa said. “I know you wouldn’t.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Eh, maybe I’ll surprise you,” Percy retorted.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stood still, waiting for Medusa to pounce. “Well, then … if that’s what you want …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Medusa attacked and Percy cleaved Riptide upwards. Next to Percy’s foot, Medusa’s severed head fell.</b>
</p><p class="p1">The demigods looked disgusted at the sight of that.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ugh,” Grover said, walking over in disgust. “That is just gross.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy maintained his vision upwards, not looking at the severed head by his foot as Annabeth came over with Medusa’s veil, her eyes fixated on the roof. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hold still.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gingerly, Annabeth wrapped the head with the veil and picked it up which was still dripping where it was cut.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Are you okay?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Percy replied. “A little disgusted but I’m fine.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy recapped Riptide and the three of them made their way to the exit.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … what do we do with the head?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at the head thoughtfully. “Hm. I got an idea.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What are you planning?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy rushed towards Medusa’s office and searched through the drawers. He found an account book and opened it, flipping through the pages. He looked at the one of the bills closely which had a payment from the a particular address: DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. Payment from … the Underworld.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smirked at his luck and ripped the bill out.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s smart,” Jason commented. “You’ll definitely need that.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy folded the bill and pocketed it. Percy continued to search the office until he found a box, big enough to fit a basketball. He took the box and went back to the picnic table.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy put down the box and and started filling out the delivery slip addressed to … Mount Olympus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone stared at Percy with shocked expressions.</p><p class="p1">“Seriously?” Thalia asked.</p><p class="p1">Jason looked at Percy. “Bro … how are you alive?”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “Honestly … I don’t know.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They’re not gonna like that,” Grover warned. “They’ll think you’re impertinent.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy took out some drachmas from his back pocket, loaned out to him from camp, and placed them inside the box. He sealed it up and with a poof, the box disappeared.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s because I am impertinent,” Percy replied to Grover’s comment.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked exasperated, having resigned to the fact that Percy was just the way he was. Meanwhile, Leo wrote down another reason why Percy was built different: pissed off the gods without getting eviscerated on the spot.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy gave Annabeth a challenging look but she just rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Even Annabeth at that point just gave up,” Thalia commented.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how'd you like this alternate version of the Medusa scene. Like I said, I wanted to switch things around and figured this way, it displayed the affection Medusa still had for Poseidon, but it isn't so dragged out, plus Medusa is more ... menacing. Anyways, the whole chapter with Gladiola is getting skipped since Percy has money, there's no need for her. So expect the next chapter to start in St. Louis. Cheers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Echidna and the Chimera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio of Percy, Annabeth and Grover are seen getting off a train along with a whole crowd of people as the intercom in the background announced that there would be a three-hour layover. A digital sign above told them they were in St. Louis, Missouri.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“St. Louis already?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded. “We spent about three days in the Amtrak. Believe me when I say I spent most of that time catching up on sleep.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Annabeth said. “I can vouch for that.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled as Percy blushed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>On a TV that hung above, the Arch was displayed, flashing it through several angles. Annabeth smiled as she looked up at it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I have to go see that,” she announced. “While we’re here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “Go see what?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pointed at the TV. “The Arch, duh. What other architectural masterpiece could I possibly be talking about?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“So … is that your … thing?” Leo asked. “Architecture?”</p><p class="p1">“If by ‘thing’ you mean the career that I have set out on and want to pursue for the rest of my education … then yes, Leo. That is my ‘thing’,” Annabeth replied.</p><p class="p1">Leo did his best Jim-from-The-Office-looking-directly-at-the-camera impression.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grimaced. “Um … I don’t know, sounds kind of …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover looked at him with wide eyes from behind Annabeth, repeatedly making the cut-throat gesture.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone snickered at Grover’s action while Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy and Grover.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Percy asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “Sounds kind of what?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pondered for a long time before putting on a grin. “… sounds kind of exciting!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover visibly sighed in relief.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone snickered, except for Annabeth, who huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Totally,” Percy added. “Let’s go see the Arch. Why do you want to see it so bad anyways?"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth got a faraway look. “I want to build something like that. Something like the Arch.” She turned back to Percy. “You ever see the Parthenon?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “Only in pictures.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Someday, I’m gonna see it in person. And I’ll build the greatest monument to the gods, something that’ll last a thousand years.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow. “You wanna become an architect?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth frowned. “Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone gave a lowly “oooh.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, maybe I had that coming,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at Annabeth, unimpressed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth looked down. “Sorry, that was mean.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, that was kind of uncalled for,” Percy agreed. “Can’t we work together, at all? Didn’t Athena and Poseidon cooperate on <em>anything</em>?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pursed her lips. “Maybe … the chariot? Athena made it and Poseidon provided the horses. So they had to work together there.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Then <em>we</em> can work together, too. Right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Of course you can,” Piper agreed.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth smiled wistfully. “I know I made it difficult. Like I said, it took me a while to warm up to him.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth grimaced. “I suppose.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio walk through an underground museum. Percy is looking around warily as Grover eats jelly beans.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You smell anything?” Percy asked Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover sniffed around. “Underground. Underground always smells like monsters.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy walked some more with a frown on his face. “Hey, I just thought of something.” Annabeth and Grover stop to look at him. “If Hades-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ahem,” Grover coughed. “We’re in a public place, so I think you mean our friend downstairs.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded. “Right. If our friend downstairs has that um, … hat-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Hat</em>?” Nico looked mildly offended. “Percy, my dad’s Helm of Darkness is not a <em>hat</em>. It is a powerful weapon, powerful enough to make you cower from your deep and most frightening fears, corrupting your brain and your heart, thus plunging you into a pit of cold despair.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone stared at Nico, a little terrified.</p><p class="p1">Will gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Honey … ease up on the … darkness bit, okay?”</p><p class="p1">“Just don’t call the Helm of Darkness a <em>hat</em>,” Nico replied.</p><p class="p1">Percy looked shell-shocked. “Okay. I’ll make sure I won’t.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You mean the Helm of Darkness?” Annabeth corrected.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “Yes. The Helm of Darkness. If he has that, which turns him invisible-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I wouldn’t say invisible,” Grover said. “More like it’s a weapon that allows him to blend into darkness itself. He’ll melt into the shadows and pass through the walls. He can’t be touched, seen or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense, it can drive you insane or worse, … give you a heart attack.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Nico smirked. “That’s more like it.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone was still side-eyeing Nico warily.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked disturbed. “Uh … right. If he has that … thing, how do we know he’s not following us right now?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Nico rolled his eyes. “My dad has better things to do than stalk you guys, no offense.”</p><p class="p1">“Believe me, Nico … none taken,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover shrugged. “I guess we don’t.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded sarcastically. “Alright, that makes me feel better. Got any jelly beans left?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio enter the Arch elevator with another stocky woman with her chihuahua on board.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No parents?” the woman asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They’re below,” Annabeth said. “Scared of heights.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo nodded approvingly. “That’s a good lie.”</p><p class="p1">Thalia grimaced at the mention of heights.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The woman nodded as the dog started barking. “Now, now, Sonny, behave,” she said to the dog.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sonny, that his name?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Monster,” everyone chorused.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, we know them so well by now,” Percy commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy is looking through the windows with Grover as Annabeth stood in the background, rambling about something.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You can barely hear what I’m saying,” Annabeth grumbled.</p><p class="p1">“It wasn’t that important,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth frowned at him, but Percy simply shrugged. “I’m serious. It wasn’t.”</p><p class="p1">“To me, it was.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah … to you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As the observation deck got ready to close, Annabeth and Grover get inside the elevator, but Percy is left behind, as there no more room with the other two tourists inside.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Next car, sir,” the park ranger told Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We’ll get out,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s fine,” Percy dismissed. “I’ll meet you guys down there.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The elevator doors shut, Annabeth and Grover looking worried as it did.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth shook her head. “We should have stayed behind.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stands with the stocky lady, the park ranger, and a family of three. Percy glanced at stocky lady, who smiles as a forked tongue slithers between her lips.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That was a forked tongue, right?” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I saw it, too,” Thalia agreed.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, because she is a monster,” Percy said. “We already knew that.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy does a double take at the lady as the Chihuahua starts yapping at Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo snickered. “Even Percy in that moment was like, “Hold up … was that a forked tongue?’”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Does this look like a good time, Sonny?” the woman asked her dog. “We have all these nice people here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The parents of the family held their son back as the dog bared its teeth, foam coating its lips.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, son, if you insist.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy scowled. “Did … did you just call your Chihuahua … <em>son</em>?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Chimera, not Chihuahua,” the woman corrected. “Easy mistake.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">A lot of people gasped.</p><p class="p1">“Oh shit,” Thalia swore.</p><p class="p1">“Chimera,” Jason repeated. “Oh, that’s bad.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The woman rolled up her sleeves, revealing scaly skin. She smiled, revealing fangs. And she blinked, revealing slit pupils.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The dog transformed before Percy’s eyes, turning into a different animal. It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a massive diamondback snake for a tail. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The monster’s mother hissed in laughter. “Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with my brood. For I am the Mother of all Monsters, the terrible Echidna!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Echidna?” Leo asked. “Like … the anteater?”</p><p class="p1">“No, Echidna, like, the monster,” Piper corrected.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Mother</em> of Monsters,” Jason corrected.</p><p class="p1">Piper shrugged. “Still a monster.”</p><p class="p1">“Did she say Zeus sent her?” Thalia asked before slapping her forehead. “I thought Dad wanted his bolt.”</p><p class="p1">Jason shook his head. “Apparently, not bad enough.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at Echidna. “Ain’t that an anteater?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Echidna looked livid. “I hate when people say that! I hate Australia!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Relax, Echidna,” Percy said. “Australia did nothing to you.”</p><p class="p1">“Besides,” Leo said. “Australia’s pretty cool. They got kangaroos and koalas … and boomerangs.”</p><p class="p1">“And Steve Irwin,” Percy added.</p><p class="p1">Leo nodded solemnly. “Yes, Steve Irwin. May he rest in peace.”</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded in agreement. “Rest in peace.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone held a minute of silence for Steve Irwin. May he rest in peace.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Naming that animal after me! For that, I shall destroy you!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Chimera lashed at Percy, who managed to roll aside, landing next to the family. Percy gave them one glance and uncapped Riptide. The Chimera opened its mouth and Percy’s eyes bulged before he somersaulted to the side, just as fire was blown out of the Chimera’s mouth. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As Percy stood up, there was a hole on the side of the Arch.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“And just like that, we blowtorched a national monument,” Percy muttered.</p><p class="p1">“What’s next?” Thalia joked. “You get Abe Lincoln’s head decapitated at the Lincoln Memorial?”</p><p class="p1">Percy stared at Thalia. “Don’t give them any ideas.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy tried to look for an opening, slashing at the underside of the Chimera. The monster moved quickly and Riptide bounced off its collar instead. Percy was thrown off-balance and the snake-tail was quick to sink its fangs into Percy’s leg.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Percy!” several people cried.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine,” Percy assured. “I’m still here.”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know it was this bad,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned sheepishly. “You didn’t need it know I got bit a snake. Besides, it healed.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth still held a worried look.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Agh!” Percy cried in pain and slashed at the snake tail, cutting it right off. The Chimera roared angrily and swept a paw at Percy, tossing him across the room. He landed so hard, Riptide flew out of his hands and through the hole in the Arch, falling all the way down into the river.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy laid on the floor, breathing heavily as he grunted in pain. He rolled onto his stomach, dragging himself a few inches before stopping, feeling weak. Echidna and the Chimera walked over as Percy tried to stand up, using the wall to help him up. He grunted a lot until he managed to stand upright and placed his back against the wall, panting heavily and grimacing at Echidna.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked worried for Percy as they watched him struggle to stand up.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Echidna smirked. “They don’t make heroes like they used to, eh?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“No,” Annabeth snarled. “They make ‘em <em>better</em> now.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked around, to the park ranger, to the family and then to the hole next to him, the Mississippi River glinting way down below.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re the son of Poseidon,” Echidna said. “You shouldn’t fear water. Jump, show me that water won’t harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“It’s too high … isn’t it?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“But … he’s the son of Poseidon,” Reyna pointed out. “I don’t think it should harm him.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy continued to look down at the river. Echidna hissed. “You have no faith. You don’t trust the gods. I don’t blame you. Better y-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Bye,” Percy said and let himself fall through the hole.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Despite the serious situation, everyone laughed out loud.</p><p class="p1">“You didn’t even let her finish,” Jason said, chuckling.</p><p class="p1">“Percy really said, ‘You talk too much, I’m outta here,’ and dipped,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “I’m sorry, she <em>was</em> talking too much. Like I ain’t trying to hear what you have to say. I had poison close to my heart, so … might as well try it, right?”</p><p class="p1">“And you survived the fall?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” Percy replied. “Hitting that water felt like landing on a trampoline for me.”</p><p class="p1">Frank nodded. “That’s good.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raced all the way to the river, tucking his legs outward to cause minimum impact.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone nodded at that smart move.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As Percy hit the water, he realized two things quickly. First, he was completely fine. And second, as he let of go his breath, he realized he was fine again.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That was your second power discovered,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“And third,” Annabeth said. “Water immunity. And breathing underwater.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m gonna write down a list of that, too,” Leo announced.</p><p class="p1">Percy rolled his eyes. His friends could be so extra sometimes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy felt himself, feeling his clothes. Frowning, he snapped his fingers. They clicked, even underwater. Percy looked at fingers in surprise.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Whoa,” Jason said. “You’re completely dry.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked around, spotting his sword stuck in the mud. He smirked and swam over, picking it up. He looked up to be face-to-face with a woman, who blended with the water.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked. “Hi.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hello, son of Poseidon,” the woman replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “Who are you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“A messenger,” she replied. “I came to tell you to go to the beach in Santa Monica.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s your father’s will,” she explained. “Before you descend into the Underworld, you must go to Santa Monica. I cannot stay here long, this river is too foul for my presence.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Grover and Percy both frowned at that statement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded in understanding. "Alright."</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And one more thing, Percy. Do not trust the gifts.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “What gifts?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>But sadly, she was gone. Percy grimaced but he swam back up. A little girl spotted Percy, telling her mom about him, who simply paid attention to the ambulances in the distance.</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p1">"Hm," Rachel said. "She saw you."</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “Kids have wild imaginations. The Mist doesn’t really bother with working on them.”</p><p class="p1">“Makes sense,” Rachel said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy peeked over to the scenery from behind a tree, spotting a news reporter, who was reporting about a terrorist attack on the Arch.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You made national news,” Frank said. “Well, that’s just great.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m pretty sure you can still find old articles about me if you Google me,” Percy said, rolling his eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glanced at another reporter, this one reporting about “a boy who set off an explosion.” Percy grimaced at what she was saying.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy backed away and turned around to see Grover tackle him in a hug. “Percy! Oh my gods, you’re alive!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth tried to look angry, but failed. “We can’t leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy maintained a cool face. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell ya about it on the train. Right now … we gotta get out of here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, no kidding,” Grover agreed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It won’t be long before they pin it on-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy Jackson,” a voice said close to them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The trio turned to look a nearby reporter, who was reporting live. “That’s right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused the explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone had looks of worry. This was just getting worse by the minute.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Shit!” Percy swore in frustration.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey,” Grover tried to console. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m on national news!” Percy cried. “Everything’s not okay!” Percy brushed his hair in frustration. “We gotta go. Now.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Annabeth agreed. “Longer we stay, longer Percy risks getting in trouble.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I’m already in trouble,” Percy said. “If I was caught, I would’ve immediately been sent to juvie.”</p><p class="p1">“And then sent to jail for the rest of your life when you turned eighteen,” Thalia added.</p><p class="p1">“But not before some monster deciding to attack me is the reason <em>why</em> I break out of jail,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Then you would have to stay at camp for the rest of your life,” Annabeth said. “Living life as a fugitive on the run.”</p><p class="p1">Leo chuckled. “I’m imagining Percy in an orange jumpsuit with handcuffs on him.”</p><p class="p1">“And maybe doing pushups to pass the time,” Will suggested. “You know what? That would be a pretty interesting story: Percy as a criminal.”</p><p class="p1">“And Annabeth’s a police officer that guards him, ends up falling in love with him before helping him break out,” Piper added.</p><p class="p1">Percy frowned at all of friends. “Where is all this coming from?”</p><p class="p1">Piper shrugged. “I don’t know. It just would be funny, you know. If there was a way to make stories using ourselves as the characters.”</p><p class="p1">Percy raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The trio get back on the train and the train speeds away, leaving the red and blue lights of sirens behind.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woah, that got a little meta at the end. Also RIP Steve Irwin, who will never be forgotten.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ares and the Water Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>An imagery of a city full of buildings is displayed with the mountains in the background. A quick scene is shown of Percy, Annabeth and Grover getting off the train, the electronic sign above reading Denver, Colorado.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Denver already,” Frank commented. “You’re making quick progress.”</p><p class="p1">Percy pursed his lips at Annabeth and Grover, who returned his expression.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In another scene, Percy is at a phone booth in the train station, phone by his ear before putting the phone back in its place.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nothing,” Percy announced.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth grimaced. “Well, we still need a way to contact Chiron.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m surprised phone booths still even exist,” Grover muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Right, I was thinking the same thing,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Let’s go look in the city,” Annabeth suggested. “Maybe we’ll find something.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio arrive at a gas station and take up a stall. Grover grabbed the water gun that was placed in the stall.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised his hands in confusion. “Hey … what are we doing here?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, what are you doing there?” Jason voiced.</p><p class="p1">“Phone booths weren’t working and we can’t use cellular phones, so we settled for a different way of communicating,” Annabeth explained.</p><p class="p1">Rachel frowned. “I mean … Percy used a cell phone to call me one time.”</p><p class="p1">“Well … technically, it’s not recommended, but we do it anyways,” Percy explained. “It’s like eating junk food. Doctors don’t recommend it, but guess what … I’ll still eat a double cheeseburger when I decide I feel like it.”</p><p class="p1">“Plus, Leo’s been tampering with phones, seeing if he can find a way to block that signal that phones tend to give that alert monsters,” Piper added.</p><p class="p1">Leo nodded in confirmation. “Pretty soon we’re gonna have monster-proof phones. I just need to test the signal a few more times, see the kind of attention it attracts. Then I can tell if we’re good to go or if I need to tinker a bit more.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s seventy-five cents,” Grover informed. “I have two quarters on me. Annabeth, you got anything?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth felt her pockets. “That dining car wiped me out.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pulled out his spare change. “Damn, I already spent all that money I had. I got a quarter here, though.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s fine,” Grover replied, taking the quarter. “A spray bottle could probably work, but my arm would get tired of pumping.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Again … what are we doing here?” Percy repeated the question.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh for the gods’ sake, just tell him already!” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’M-ing,” Annabeth replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Rachel frowned. “Instant messaging?”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth shook her head. “No.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Instant messaging?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Iris-Messaging,” Annabeth corrected. “The rainbow goddess carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and if she’s not busy, she’ll do the same for demigods.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” Rachel said. “Funny enough, nobody has ever Iris-Messaged me yet.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And what does that have to do with the spray gun?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Water plus sunlight equals rainbow, Perce,” Grover said. “That’s what we’re doing here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth held out her palm. “Drachma.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy dug in his back pocket and took out a drachma, handing it over to Annabeth. She raised the coin over her head. “O Iris, accept our offering.” She tossed the drachma into the rainbow. “Half-Blood Hill.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the mist, an image appeared like a video call, Luke appearing on the other side.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Some of the older campers grimaced at the sight of him.</p><p class="p1">“That’s still so cool to me,” Frank commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Luke!” Percy called.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke turned around, grinning. “Percy! Annabeth! Thank the gods, you guys alright?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We’re … uh … fine,” Annabeth said, straightening her shirt and cleaning herself.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth grimaced at her past actions while some campers snickered at Annabeth’s behavior.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We thought Chiron- I mean-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He’s down at the cabins, there’s an issue that’s going on down there. Listen, everything going well? Grover alright?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m here,” Grover said, waving from his position. “What kind of issues?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>At that moment, a Lincoln Continental pulled up into the next stall, blasting hip-hop music so loud, it disrupted the connection.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia rolled her eyes. <em>Guys</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Chiron had to- what the hell is that noise?!” Luke yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’ll take care of it,” Annabeth yelled back. “Come on, Grover.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?” Grover yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pulled him away as he gave the water gun to Percy. As he got pulled away, Grover mutters something about girls are harder to understand than the Oracle.</b>
</p><p class="p1">The girls gave Grover unimpressed looks, while Rachel narrowed her eyes at the satyr, the satyr in question giving them a nervous smile.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Chiron had to break up a fight,” Luke explained. “It’s getting intense over here, Percy. Someone leaked about the whole Zeus-Poseidon standoff and now everybody’s taking sides. It’s the Trojan War all over again. Athena’s backing Zeus while Ares, Hephaestus and Aphrodite are backing Poseidon.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s their reaction,” Percy said, unimpressed. “Oh, our parents are fighting? We should totally fight, too.”</p><p class="p1">“You can’t let your parent dictate who you are,” Piper agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What’s your status? Chiron will be sorry I missed you,” Luke said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Status?” Percy asked. “Wanted for questioning.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh yeah, you’re all over the news,” Luke said. “And for the wrong reasons.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed. “This whole thing is confusing. We’re in Denver right now and I don’t feel any closer to finding out who took the bolt.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s got to have been Hades, bro,” Luke insisted.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Nico glared at Luke.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He was there, on the winter solstice. At Olympus.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But gods can’t take each other’s symbol of power,” Percy argued.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke grimaced. “True. But Hades has the Helm of Darkness, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Which I doubt he would use for petty theft,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“So even you’re starting to doubt Hades is the thief,” Will noted.</p><p class="p1">“Thank the gods,” Nico muttered.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing added up,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The only way to sneak into the throne and steal the bolt would be to be invisible, though.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Luke.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow and Luke realized what he suggested. “Oh, I didn’t mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She’s like a sister to me, I know her that well.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth shrugged, like saying, <em>fair enough</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next stall, the music stopped altogether. The driver screamed and drove off in a hurry.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked at Annabeth.</p><p class="p1">“What did you do?” Thalia asked.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth grinned. “That’s for me … to keep as a secret.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re no fun,” Thalia grumbled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Should probably go see what that was,” Luke said. “Listen, them shoes doing you any good? I’d like to know that they did.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “Yeah, they’re alright.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They fit and everything?” Luke asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The water shut off and the mist started to evaporate. “Take care of yourself, alright? And tell Grover it’ll be better this time. Nobody will get turned into a pine tree-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The water shut off.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia glared at the screen. Luke just had to put that in there.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth and Grover went over to Percy laughing but their smiles melted as they saw Percy’s expression.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What happened?” Annabeth asked. “What did Luke say?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Eh, not much,” Percy replied. “Come on, I’m starving.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio take up a booth at a diner.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … with what money are we gonna pay for food?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s a good question,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The waitress walked over to them. “You guys are gonna order? Or let me guess, you don’t have any money on you?"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Uh …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise and everyone directed their attention to the to the man sitting massive motorcycle that was parking outside. The motorcycles was designed with flames and shotguns neatly holstered to the sides.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Is that who I think it is?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“That depends,” Percy joked. “Who <em>do</em> you think it is?”</p><p class="p1">Frank grimaced. “… Ares.”</p><p class="p1">“Then you’d be correct,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“You’re about to piss him off,” Leo said. “Aren’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“Well, he radiates pissed-off energy,” Percy replied. “That’s not exactly my fault.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares entered the diner, dressed in big biker clothes, looking in the direction of the trio. Shades covered his eyes as he walked over to the booth. People stood up as he walked in but with a hand wave, they all sat back down. The waitress blinked before asking if the kids had money again.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s on me,” Ares grunted in his gruff voice.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares slid into the booth, pushing Annabeth against the window.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s rude,” Frank said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares wickedly grinned at Percy. “So … you’re old Seaweed’s kid?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. What’s it to you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Eyebrows raised at Percy’s reply.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth looked at Percy in warning. “Percy, this-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares raised a hand. “It’s alright. I don’t mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who’s in charge. Who know who I am?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Obviously … Ares,” Percy replied. “And Clarisse’s father.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh yeah. Heard you broke her spear,” Ares said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “Yeah, I did. And?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason raised his eyebrows. “That’s like saying, ‘Yeah, I humiliated your daughter, what are you gonna do about it?’”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just here because I got a little proposition for ya.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The waitress came back with trays of burgers, fries and shakes.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Mm,” Thalia grunted. “Now I’m in the mood for burgers.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, me too,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“We’ll grab something to eat after we’re done with this movie,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares handed the waitress a few drachmas. The waitress frowned. “But these aren’t-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares whipped out his knife. “Got a problem, babe?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Frank shook his head at the behavior of the Greek counterpart of his father.</p><p class="p1">“At least Mars is more like a drill sergeant that might annoy you sometimes,” Percy commented. “Ares is just committed to being an asshole.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You can’t just go around threatening people with a knife,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares smirked. “Why not?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at Ares. “Alright then, be an a-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover bumped Percy’s leg, who looked at him with wide eyes.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Good thing you stopped him,” Jason said. “I don’t think Ares would take too kindly to being called an a-hole to his face.”</p><p class="p1">“Percy just loves pissing off gods,” Thalia said. “It’s one of his hobbies.”</p><p class="p1">“No it’s not,” Percy argued.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Anyways, that brings me to my proposition,” Ares said. “I need you to do me a solid.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What do you want?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I left my shield at a water park around here. I was on date with my girlfriend and we were interrupted. Left my shield behind. I want you to go fetch it,” Ares said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Fetch</em> it?” Frank asked. “What are you, a dog?”</p><p class="p1">“They say be careful with how you say things,” Percy said. “Ares doesn’t bother. He thrives on pissing people off.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How about you go get it yourself,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How about I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“A prairie dog?” Percy asked. “That’s kind of specific.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I don’t feel like that doing that, though. A god is giving you a chance to prove yourself, Percy Jackson.” Ares leaned forward, whispering. “Or maybe you’re just a pussy, fighting your battles when there’s a river you can jump into so Daddy can protect ya.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He’s blatantly trying to rile you up,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">“‘Cause he knows it works … sometimes,” Percy muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s eyes flashed but he didn’t attack, opting for giving him a wicked smirk and pointed at him. “Oh … you’re good. You’re <em>good</em>.” Percy leaned back into his seat. “We’re not interested, though. We already got a quest going on.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, I know all about your quest. When that bolt was first stolen, Zeus sent his best to go look for it. Me, Athena, Apollo, Artemis. If I couldn’t find a weapon that powerful …” Ares licked his lips.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Lot of people looked away, feeling disgust.</p><p class="p1">“What is <em>wrong</em> with this guy?” Leo asked, scowling. “It’s like …”</p><p class="p1">“He’s hungry for war,” Percy finished. “Like I said … asshole.”</p><p class="p1">Frank shook his head. “I agree … he’s an asshole.”</p><p class="p1">“Ares is an asshole,” Percy told Frank. “Mars is more … disciplined. In his case, that’s a good thing. He’s not all that bad.”</p><p class="p1">Frank nodded.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“If I couldn’t find it, you’ve got no hope,” Ares said. “But I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go back. After all, I told him about my suspicions about old Corpse Breath.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Nico shook his head, unamused.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow. “You told him Hades stole the bolt?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sure. Framing somebody to start a war, oldest trick in the book. So in a way, you’ve got me to thank for your quest.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy rolled his eyes. “Thanks a lot.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares shrugged. “I’m generous like that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">A lot of eyes were rolled at that. Yeah, right. <em>Generous</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Just do this job and I’ll help you out. I’ll even arrange a ride for you and your buddies.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We’re doing just fine,” Percy argued.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I know you don’t like Ares,” Jason said. “But even <em>you</em> know that’s not true.”</p><p class="p1">Percy rolled his eyes in response.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares snorted. “Yeah, right. No ride, and you’re out of money. You’ve got no clue what you’re up against. Look, just do this and I’ll tell ya something important. Something that has to do with your mom.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked. “My mom?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares smirked. “That got your attention. Just go to the water park, look for the ride called <em>Tunnel of Love</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Tunnel of Love</em>?” Leo repeated. “Interesting name.”</p><p class="p1">“He did say he was with his girlfriend,” Percy pointed out.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What interrupted your date?” Percy questioned as Ares almost stood up to go. “Something scare you off?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone closed their eyes and sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Was that really necessary, Percy?” Thalia asked, pinching her nose. “He was about to leave.”</p><p class="p1">Percy pursed her lips. “Guess I need to learn to hold my tongue.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said. “You very much do.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares bared his teeth. “You’re lucky you met me, and not one of the other Olympians. They’re not as forgiving of rudeness as me. Meet me back here when you’re done. Don’t disappoint me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked and Ares was gone. Grover looked at Percy worriedly. “Ares sought you out, Percy. That wasn’t good.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked out the window. “It’s probably a trap. Let’s just go.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, it was most definitely a trap,” Percy said. “But there was nothing we could do about it.”</p><p class="p1">“Not unless we wanted to be turned into rodents and get run over,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We can’t,” Annabeth said. “I’m not fond of Ares, either, but when a god tells you to do something, you best do it. He wasn’t kidding about turning you into a rodent.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy took a bite from his cheeseburger. “Why does he need us?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Maybe it’s something that requires brains,” Annabeth suggested. “All Ares has strength. And sometimes … you have to be smart rather than strong.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s true,” Percy agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s still a trap,” Percy said. “I mean, whatever was there was bad enough to make Ares run away.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover nodded. “No doubt. But there’s not much we can do about it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy rolled his eyes. “Guess we’ll just find out for ourselves.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy, Grover and Annabeth stood in front of the gate to the abandoned water park.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I don’t know much about dating,” Percy said. “But I would <em>not</em> want to bring my girl to this place.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Maybe Aphrodite’s got a taste,” Grover suggested. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked. “You said … Aphrodite?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Unfortunately yes,” Piper muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover nodded. Percy stared at him. “I ain’t even gonna ask.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Better if you don’t.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So how are we getting in?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Maia!” Grover said, and the shoes took him over the gate.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Great. That’s how <em>you</em> got in. But how are <em>we</em> getting in?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover shrugged. “You climb?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Punk,” Percy muttered.</p><p class="p1">Grover grinned at him.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy rolled his eyes but he climbed over the fence, helping Annabeth with the barbed wire. They walk through the park until they find a souvenir shop. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Look, clothes,” Annabeth pointed out.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You wanna ransack the shop?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why not?” Annabeth asked. “It’s closed.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy tilted his head in reply. “I guess.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The trio come out of the shop wearing new and most importantly, clean clothes. The trio walk again, looking for the particular ride.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … Ares and Aphrodite got a thing going?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, just like you and all your ladies, Percy,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">Percy frowned at him. “I do not have anything going on with anybody else.”</p><p class="p1">“But you <em>used</em> to.”</p><p class="p1">“… no comment.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s old gossip, Percy,” Annabeth explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Very old gossip,” Piper agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Century-old gossip.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So to er, … meet up, they gotta …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Annabeth confirmed. “They gotta meet up in discreet places. Kind of like this water park.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Guess it wasn’t so discreet after all if something scared ‘em off,” Percy commented. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They stopped when they found the ride. Percy looked at the sign next to it. “There it is. The Tunnel of Love. Now … the shield.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s right there,” Grover said, pointing at the shield.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow, staring at the lonely shield on the boat. “This is too easy.” Ares could’ve done this.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, something is definitely off about this,” Jason agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth took a closer at the base of a Cupid statue. “There’s a Greek letter here, Eta. I wonder …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No monsters, Grover?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover shook his head. “Nope.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded. “Okay. I’mma go down there. Grover, stay here, in case there’s any trouble. Annabeth, come with me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hell no!” Annabeth yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled as Annabeth rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “<em>What</em>?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Me? Go into the … <em>Tunnel of Love</em>? With you?” Annabeth said. “How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The camera zoomed out on the empty park.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Heh, even the movie is trying to say you’re overreacting, Annabeth,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“Whatever,” she huffed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy turned away from Annabeth, whispering, “oh, brother.” He turned back towards Annabeth. “Fine! You can stay there … I’ll go by myself.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know, Annabeth. You <em>are</em> kind of overreacting,” Piper said. “You’re there to pick up a shield and nothing else.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, we ended up on camera, anyways, so I still got embarrassed,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe you should’ve stayed behind,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“The one time I didn’t listen to you, it bites me in the ass,” Annabeth muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth followed anyways, muttering something about boys. </b>
</p><p class="p1">Chuckled of amusement ensued.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Annabeth reach the boat. He picks up the scarf and sniffs it and he smiles dreamily before Annabeth plucks it out of his hand.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No, sir,” Annabeth said. “Not happening.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Just get the shield,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Was that mom’s scarf?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it’s supposed make you fall in love with the first person you see,” Annabeth said. “And I didn’t want that.”</p><p class="p1">“At least not back then?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“… yeah.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Alright,” Percy replied, going for the shield. As soon as he grabbed it, a trip wire activated.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Damnit,” Percy said. “It was a trap.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No kidding!” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The ride itself came alive, the statues firing silky arrows like webs that encased the ride. They started to combine, making a net.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips, his eyes zipping around the area for the opening. Percy swore as Grover tried to open a portion of the net, the rope wrapping around his hand. Lights beamed down on them, and cameras pointed directly at them as a countdown began on the intercom.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ah,” Leo said. “This is definitely Dad’s doing.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Freakin’ Hephaestus!” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hey!” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p class="p1">Leo shook his head. “Nothing.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m so stupid!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Annabeth admits she’s stupid?” Leo said. “Well, damn, I-“</p><p class="p1">Annabeth started playing with her knife.</p><p class="p1">“I meant to say … it happens,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“That’s what I thought,” Annabeth mumbled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Eta is ‘H’. He made this trap to catch his wife and Ares. Now we’re gonna be broadcasted to Olympus and look like idiots!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy turned around. “Um … we got bigger problems right now.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth turned around to where Percy was looking, her eyes bulging as she saw the millions of spiders pouring into the ride.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Not one of my finest moments,” Annabeth admitted.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, at least I kept a level head for once,” Percy grinned.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth grinned back. “Yeah, for once.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth screamed, holding onto Percy’s arm. “S-S-Spiders!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pushed her behind him. “Get in the boat! I’ll take care of them!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stomped on a few spiders but decided there were too many and rushed back into the boat. He looked around the area as Annabeth continued to scream before Percy gritted his teeth and grasped Annabeth’s shoulders.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey! Look at me!” Percy yelled, pointing two fingers at his eyes. “Don’t look at them! Look at me!” Annabeth blinked, looking directly into Percy’s eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna find us a way out of here. Just don’t look at them. Focus on me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded, focusing her gaze on Percy. “Okay.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Thanks for that,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“No problem,” Percy replied, kissing her forehead.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at the booth nearby and then Grover. “Grover! Get in the booth! Find the ‘on’ button!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover rushed towards the booth and clicked about every button there was, but nothing. “Nothing!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips and stood up on the boat, putting a hand out towards the pipes. He called on the water and made a pulling gesture. Water spilled from the pipes, washing the spiders away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“The itsy bitsy spiders tried to attack Jackson and Chase,” Leo sang. “Down came the water and … flushed the spiders out the place!”</p><p class="p1">“Out of rhythm,” Will commented. “But not a bad rhyme.”</p><p class="p1">“Out came the cameras and put the couple on the spotlight,” Leo continued. “And the itsy bitsy spiders were never again seen in sight!”</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed at Leo’s antics as Will politely clapped. “In all seriousness, Leo, that was not a bad nursery rhyme.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, my god sir,” Leo said, bowing. “I try.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>At the same time, the countdown finished and the cameras rolled live to Olympus. Most of the spiders were destroyed. Meanwhile, Percy tried to keep control of the boat. As they looked ahead, the gates to the other part of the ride were gated and chained. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We got an issue!” Percy called out.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth looked ahead and nodded. “Okay, on my go, we’ll jump.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth grabbed Percy’s hand and readied themselves to jump.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“First time you hold hands,” Piper noticed with a smile.</p><p class="p1">The couple simultaneously rolled their eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Now!” Annabeth yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They flew right over the pool on the other side, almost landing on the hard cement when Grover grabbed them mid-air.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, go Grover!” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">Grover smiled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The trio crashed into the photo booth. They stood up, Percy with Ares’s shield in his hand as Percy walked over to glare at the cameras that still rolling.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Thank you for watching!” Percy yelled, although he wasn’t happy. “Show’s over. Good night!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled at Percy’s send-off.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The cameras disappeared back into their holes and the park went quiet. Percy sighed angrily as he turned to look at his friends.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We need to have a little talk with Ares,” Percy muttered angrily.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh no.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Lotus Casino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao this has to be my most action-packed chapter yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>“Well … you didn’t get yourself killed.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares was waiting for the trio back at the parking lot. Percy glared at Ares. “You knew it was a trap. <em>That’s</em> why you sent us.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares grinned. “Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised to see he netted some kids. You looked good on TV.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo glared at Ares for the “crippled blacksmith” comment.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shoved the shield into Ares’s hands. “Asshole.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone gasped.</p><p class="p1">“I told you NOT TO SAY IT!” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“That was seriously reckless, Perce,” Thalia said. “He could’ve zapped you on that spot for that.”</p><p class="p1">Percy looked down. “I know … but at least he didn’t.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, luckily,” Reyna agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares didn’t look too bothered. He took the shield and spun it in the air, letting it change into a bulletproof vest. He then slung it on. He jerked his thumb to an eighteen-wheeler far behind him. “See that truck? It’ll take you to L.A., with one stop in Vegas.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy checked out the truck, which was a zoo transport that carried live animals.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo frowned. “That looks like kind of sus, I wouldn’t get on that.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares snapped his fingers and the back of the truck unlatched. “Free ride west, so quit ya whinin’. And here’s something for doing the job.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares unslung a backpack from his handlebars and tossed it to Percy. Inside there were fresh clothes, twenty bucks and a box of Oreos. “I don’t want your goddamn-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone sighed frustratingly. Percy just couldn’t hold his tongue.</p><p class="p1">“The next time you insult a god, I will <em>literally</em> slap you,” Annabeth warned. “And I’ll make sure it hurts.”</p><p class="p1">Percy’s eyes bulged and he looked away. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth sighed in relief. “Good.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Thank you, Lord Ares,” Grover said, cutting in front of Percy and pointedly looking at him. “Thank you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Thank the gods for Grover, at least,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glared at Ares, but he reluctantly slung the backpack over his shoulder. Percy glanced back at the diner, where the waitress brought someone over, maybe a chef. The chef took out a disposable camera and snapped a picture. Percy’s jaw clenched.</b>
</p><p class="p1">"Well, that's just great," Jason commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“There was also that thing with my mother,” Percy reminded.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, her,” Ares said. “Yeah. She’s not dead. That’s all you really need to know.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “She’s not?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“She was kidnapped,” Ares explained. “She wasn’t killed, just merely transported. She’s being held hostage in the Underworld. To … you know, control you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nobody’s gonna control me,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ain’t that the truth,” Thalia muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares snorted. “Whatever you say. See ya around, kid.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re pretty smug, Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues,” Percy retorted.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone just about had it. There was frustrated sighs, clenched fists and Jason even screamed internally.</p><p class="p1">“Hold … your … TONGUE!” Jason shouted.</p><p class="p1">“I get it,” Percy replied. “I need to stop insulting gods. Besides, I’m not trying to get slapped across the face.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth pointedly looked at him.</p><p class="p1">“The last thing you want is your gravestone saying ‘reason for death: he couldn’t shut up when he was supposed to,’” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">Percy nervously scratched his head.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares got on his bike. “We’ll meet again, Jackson. Next time … you might wanna watch your six.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares turned on his Harley and revved away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth stared at Percy. “That was <em>not</em> smart.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I really don’t care,” he replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, we noticed,” Jason mumbled, pointedly looking at Percy.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, guys …” Grover said, jerking his head to the diner, where the two truckers were paying up for their food. “If we’re taking the zoo express, we might want to hurry.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>It was dark inside, and Percy uncapped his sword, the faint light showing the look of disgust on Percy’s face, his nose wrinkling from the smell. Inside the trailer, three sad-looking animals were locked up: a lion, a zebra and a kudu. All given the wrong choices of food, all mistreated.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone glared at the screen, looking outraged.</p><p class="p1">“Like I said,” Rachel said, looking angry herself. “Sometimes mortals make the worst monsters.”</p><p class="p1">“And they had the audacity to call themselves humane,” Percy muttered. “Yeah, right.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover was enraged. “This is kindness?! Humane zoo transport?!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s what I’m saying,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Before Grover could go back outside, the truck roared back to life and started moving. So they settled with sitting back down, but helping the animals get comfortable. Percy filled up their bowls with water while the animals were given their rightful meals. Annabeth cut the balloon that was tied to the kudu’s horn and they settled for the night.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We’ll let them out when the truck stops,” Percy promised.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Grover agreed, albeit sounding like he wanted to release them on the spot.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“The least you can do is make them comfortable,” Rachel agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover sat across the other two as Percy and Annabeth sat together, sharing Oreos. Annabeth munched on a cookie. “Hey … just wanted to apologize for freaking out back there. And thanks for shaking me out of it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled. “It’s alright. I know … I know you’re afraid of spiders.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded. “Yeah. I can’t even stand the sight of them.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Because of that story with Arachne, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth still shuddered at her encounter with the Mother of Spiders herself.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Annabeth confirmed. “Arachne challenged my mother to a weaving contest. And as a result … she turned Arachne into … well, a giant arachnid. And Arachne’s children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Arachnophobia,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded. Percy smiled. “Sometimes … I’ll get claustrophobic.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “Sometimes.”</p><p class="p1">“I know you were trying to make her feel better,” Thalia said. “But it’s nice to know you have some sort of phobia.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, we all got something.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth grinned. “Really?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “Sometimes. I’m just not the biggest fan of confined spaces.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded in understanding. “But yeah, thanks for … shaking me out of it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, we’re a team. I’ll always have your back,” Percy said. “Besides … Grover did the fancy flying.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover chuckled. “That <em>was</em> amazing, wasn’t it?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth and Percy grabbed another Oreo. “Did Luke … really not say anything?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smacked his lips. “He said … that you and he go way back. And Grover wouldn’t fail. Nobody would turn into a pine tree.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia groaned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover looked down. “I should’ve told you from the beginning. I didn’t think you’d want me along if you know what I failure I was.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re the satyr who tried to bring Thalia in,” Percy said. Grover nodded. Percy looked at Annabeth. “And Thalia’s friends were you and Luke.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason looked at Thalia, who nodded in confirmation. Leo muttered an “oh” as Piper let that information sink in.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded. “I couldn’t have made it on own, not at seven years old. And both of them were old enough to fight monsters on their own. Just like me, they’d ran away from home. We fended off for ourselves until Grover found us.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I was only supposed to bring Thalia in,” Grover explained. “But … I couldn’t leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I tried to bring all three. And … the Kindly Ones caught up to us … because of me. I took some wrong turns, it was my fault.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No, it wasn’t Grover,” Annabeth disagreed. “Nobody blames you, especially not Thalia.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“She sacrificed herself to save us,” Grover said. “It’s my fault, the Council of Cloven Elders said so.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“With all due respect, the Council of Cloven Elders are full of shit,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled at that.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How are they going blame <em>you</em> for a choice that <em>Thalia</em> made?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Percy,” Thalia said. “And Grover, you listen to him. It was <em>my</em> choice. None of that blame goes on you. <em>I</em> chose to sacrifice myself.”</p><p class="p1">Grover nodded in understanding.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy’s right, Grover,” Annabeth agreed. “I wouldn’t be here if weren’t for you. And neither would Luke. The Council can go kick rocks.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover pursed his lips. “Just my luck that I’m the lamest satyr ever and I’m the one who finds the two most powerful half-bloods of this century.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re not lame,” Annabeth said. “You have more courage than any satyr ever, who else would dare step foot into the Underworld? I bet Percy’s glad you’re here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It wasn’t luck you found me or Thalia, Grover,” Percy added. “That was all you. And when the time comes, you’ll be the one who finds Pan.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Thanks, guys,” Grover said gratefully.</p><p class="p1">“Anytime,” Percy and Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover was fast asleep as Percy grinned at him. Annabeth looked towards Percy. “That was nice of you to tell him that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I meant it,” Percy said and grabbed another Oreo. Percy watched Annabeth rub the beads on her necklace. He looked at it curiously. “That pine-tree bead … that from your first year?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth looked down at her necklace. “Yeah. Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer and put it on the beads. I got Thalia’s tree, a trireme on fire, centaur in a prom dress- now <em>that</em> was a weird summer …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo frowned. “Centaur in a prom dress? Okay, I <em>have</em> to know what happened there.”</p><p class="p1">“Let’s just say Chiron’s cousins are … wild,” Annabeth explained.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And that college ring, I’m guessing it’s your father’s?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth hesitated. “Yeah, I guess it is.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You don’t have to tell me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’s just … my dad sent it to me in a letter a few summers ago. The ring was his keepsake from Athena, because he wouldn’t have gotten his Harvard degree without her, but that’s a long story. Anyway, he wanted me to have it and give going home another try. He apologized for his behavior and asked me to go home.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Did you do it?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded. “I did and it was like nothing had changed. Monsters attacked and I constantly argued with my stepmom. Didn’t even make it to winter break when I headed back to camp.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You think you’ll ever try it again?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m not into self-inflicted pain,” Annabeth replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I think you should give it one more shot. Write him a letter or something,” Percy suggested.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Thanks for the advice, but my father’s made his choice,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy laid back on the trailer wall. “It looks like the gods might fight. Gonna be Athena versus Poseidon again, like in the Trojan War.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“My mom can make her choice,” Annabeth said. “I’m fighting next to you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “Why?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Because you’re my friend, Seaweed Brain. Anymore more stupid questions?” </b>
</p><p class="p1">“And this is when Annabeth finally warmed up to me,” Percy announced.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s dream started with him in a classroom, wearing a straitjacket. He looked down at his test before looking at the girl next to him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Thalia Grace.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Whoa,” Thalia said. “You dreamt about me?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Thalia too was in a straitjacket and glared at Percy. Thalia raised an eyebrow at Percy who frowned and looked away. Suddenly, the straitjacket melted and Percy fell through the class.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stands in total darkness, near a deep pit as two voices nearby talk to each other. Whoever they were, one of them was for sure the lightning thief who ends calling the other “The Crooked One.” And this “Crooked One” mentions two items.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Both items?” Jason asked. “Was something else stolen?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The spirit feels Percy’s presence and casts him out and suddenly, Percy stands before Hades’s throne, his mom within his reach but he can’t reach up to grab her.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s just messed up,” Leo voiced.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover was shaking Percy’s shoulder as he woke up. “Hey, bro, wake up. The truckers are coming.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“The truckers are coming! The truckers are coming!” Leo cried jokingly.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hide!” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth put on her Yankee hat and disappeared.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You had it easy,” Jason said. “What’s Percy and Grover supposed to do?”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth simply smiled and shrugged.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Grover hid behind sacks of turnip. The truckers came in just to mistreat the animals once more, throwing water in the lion’s face and telling the zebra he would get get chopped in half.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everybody continued to glare at the truckers in outrage.</p><p class="p1">“Honestly, I hope that lion eats them,” Rachel commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The zebra looked at Percy and spoke directly to Percy, <em>Free me, lord.</em></b>
</p><p class="p1">“Did that zebra just talk to you?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Leo. It appears I speak zebra,” Percy joked.</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed at the way Percy worded it as he grinned.</p><p class="p1">“Zebras are a breed of horse. And Poseidon created horses, which makes me able to mentally communicate with any member of the Equus family,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">“Did you just say … Equus … family?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Equus family,” Percy repeated. “A family that constitutes of horses, zebras and asses.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone was staring at him slack-jacked, but Leo cracked up when Percy uttered “asses”.</p><p class="p1">Leo snickered. “You just ‘asses’ … with a straight face.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes. Asses, also considered to be known as mules and donkeys,” Percy further added.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth stared at him. “How do you know all this? And where is it coming from?”</p><p class="p1">“That is a good question,” Percy replied. “And it’s funny, because I don’t … know. It just came off the top of my head.”</p><p class="p1">“Add another superpower to the list,” Jason muttered. “Horse expert.”</p><p class="p1">Leo raised an eyebrow. “That one’s lame. I ain’t gonna add that.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Some strange knocking provoked the truckers to argue with each other.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Is that you?” Thalia asked with a grin.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth grinned back.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As the trucker left to go deal with the other trucker, Annabeth took off her hat. “This can’t be legal.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No shit,” Grover said. “The animals say these guys are animal smugglers.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b><em>He’s right</em>, the zebra spoke. <em>Release me. I will be fine afterwards</em>.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at the zebra and nodded at him. “Let’s get ‘em out.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed the cage lock right off. The zebra bowed, as Percy smirked and tilted his head towards the exit. The zebra sprinted off, jumping over the truckers as they chased after the zebra, police officers chasing after the truckers as well.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, they might not get mauled by a lion, but they’ll definitely be heavily fined,” Rachel said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover smiled. “Let’s get the other animals.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Two locks broken and the other two animals were released as well, racing through the streets of Las Vegas.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They gonna be okay?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Grover replied. “I put a satyr’s sanctuary on them.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Meaning?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Meaning they’ll reach the wild safely and find everything that they need to survive,” Grover explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Wish we could have blessing like that,” Percy muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It’ll only work on wild animals,” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … Percy,” Annabeth settled. Percy gave Annabeth a look, who smiled and said, “I’m pulling your leg.”</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b>Percy rolled his eyes. “Oh, haha.”</b> <b></b></p><p class="p1">The whole scene had everyone cracking up.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth smiled. “Come on, I don’t want be in this truck anymore.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Music played as a montage of Las Vegas played, showing off all the attractions that it could offer.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Damn, they’re making Las Vegas look so awesome,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">“It definitely is, but the casino we went to wasn’t so much,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">Nico’s eyes widened, remembering that Percy had visited the Lotus Casino, where he had stayed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio walk in front of a particular casino called the “Lotus Hotel and Casino.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Nico grimaced. <em>Here we go.</em> He wondered if he would pop up. And if he did … he technically and funnily enough would have been the same age as them. At least Bianca had been.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The doorman smiled at them. “Hey, kids. You look beat. You wanna come in and sit down?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at his friends, who shrugged and they walked in. Inside, it was a game palace of one’s wildest dreams. Games everywhere, slot machines, waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, dance floor, laser tag, bungee-jumping. If it existed, it had it. Waitresses all around served all kinds of foods and drinks.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo was practically drooled as he took the image. “That looks like heaven.”</p><p class="p1">Percy wasn’t going to argue. If he didn’t have a life to back to go, he maybe would have considered staying. Playing games for the rest of your life didn’t seem too bad.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey,” the bellhop greeted. “Welcome to Lotus Casino. Here’s your room key.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Reyna frowned. “Room key?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um … I don’t-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ah, it’s fine,” he interrupted. “Bill’s taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on to the top floor, room 4001. If you anything, anything at all … just call the front desk. Here’s your Lotus Cash cards, they work on all the games and restaurants.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“This only gets better,” Leo muttered.</p><p class="p1">“Eh, not so much,” Nico replied.</p><p class="p1">They all looked at Nico, but he simply shrugged.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The bellhop handed the room key to Percy and then three green cards to all of them. Percy held up his green card. “How much is on here?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What do you mean?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How much … is on here?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, you’re joking. You’re funny.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason frowned. “What joke did he make?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Enjoy your stay.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The trio smile and glance at everything but something catches the eye of everyone as they take the elevator to their floor and head towards their room. Coming out of another room as they passed … it was Bianca and Nico.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone stared at the screen and looked towards Nico, who grimaced.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But Bianca, I want to play the shooting games!” Nico complained. “Can I, <em>please</em>?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How many times do I have to tell you, Nico,” Bianca replied. “No shooting games. Stick to the kid-friendly ones.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Nico pouted. “You’re no fun.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They walked away as Percy turned to look, grinning at the kids before they headed into their room.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Was that you?” Leo asked Nico.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Nico replied, his voice heavy.</p><p class="p1">“Was that … your sister?” Hazel asked.</p><p class="p1">Nico nodded.</p><p class="p1">“What were you doing there in that hotel?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">Nico pursed his lips. “I was staying there. I’m sure it’ll be explained later on.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grinned as he walked into his room, tossing his backpack into the trash as he opened the closet, Grover checked out the balcony and Annabeth checked out the bathroom.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo had the biggest grin on his face.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“This place is …” Annabeth started.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Amazing,” Grover finished. “Absolutely amazing.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I don’t about you guys, but I’m filthy,” Percy announced. “I’m taking a shower … <em>right</em> <em>now</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Let’s do it,” Grover agreed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy finished showering, put on some new clothes from the closet and grabbed chips and soda from the mini-fridge. Then he plopped himself onto the bed and turned on ESPN, which had a Yankees game broadcasting.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy happily munched on his Doritos, drinking his soda as he watched the Yankees hit a home run.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hell ya!” Percy cheered. “A-Rod with the home run!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You a Yankees fan?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Well, of course,” Percy said, like that was supposed to be obvious. “I also root for the Knicks and the Jets but it’s the Yankees who I’m most proud of.”</p><p class="p1">Leo snorted. “Knicks and Jets? You must be a depressed fan.”</p><p class="p1">Percy rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. They did kind of suck, as much as he loved them.</p><p class="p1">“Houston’s where it’s at, homie,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“And what does Houston have? Astros? Rockets? Texans?”</p><p class="p1">“… shut up.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth and Grover walked out of the shower as well, as the former took the remote and turned on National Geographic.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey!” Percy complained. “I was watching that!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The Yankees are lame,” Annabeth replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oof, Percy’s not gonna like that,” Leo grinned.</p><p class="p1">"What about your hat?" Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">"It's an invisibility hat," Annabeth said. "I don't really care for the logo that's plastered on it." </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked offended. “Don’t talk trash about my 26-time World Series winners.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh brother,” Piper said. “You sound like every Yankees fan ever.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey!” Percy said. “Y’all need to stop drinking all that Hater-Ade. The Yankees are the best team of this decade, and I'll say it with my chest.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone rolled their eyes, but hey, at least they admired his passion for the Yankees.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I think this is better,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy scowled. “<em>National Geographic</em> is better than the Yankees … yeah , I don’t think so.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Man, I love this place,” Grover said and he pulled out his card. “I don’t know you guys but I’m ready to play.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grinned and held his card up as well. “Let’s party.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Let’s boogie!” Leo shouted and started dancing, albeit to everybody’s surprise … expertly.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, I see you, Leo,” Reyna said and stood up. Everyone stared at her as she went up to Leo and offered her hand. She turned back to everyone. “One thing you should know about us Latinos … we’re great dancers.”</p><p class="p1">Leo snapped his fingers and salsa music started to play. Everyone watched in fascination as the two put on the best salsa performance they’d ever seen, Leo spinning and twirling Reyna as they danced the night away.</p><p class="p1">Everyone clapped as they finished, Reyna actually grinning as she sat down. “Ooh, that was actually kind of fun.”</p><p class="p1">“It was my honor, Reyna,” Leo said and bowed.</p><p class="p1">Jason stared at Reyna with some fascination. “That was the most fun I’ve ever seen her have, like … ever,” he whispered to Piper.</p><p class="p1">Piper shrugged. “Everybody’s got that side of them. She just kept it hidden while you two were leading New Rome.”</p><p class="p1">Jason tilted his head. “Yeah, maybe.”</p><p class="p1">Percy smiled. “We’ll throw a dance party someday. For now, let’s just get back into the movie.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Several scenes displayed of the trio having fun at the casino. Percy and Grover bungee-jumped from the balcony. Annabeth and Percy smiled and danced as party music played on the dance floor. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“You two look like naturals there,” Thalia commented. “Makes me wonder why you two were so awkward at the Westover Hall dance.”</p><p class="p1">“That's because we were LUI in there,” Percy justified.</p><p class="p1">“What the hell is LUI?” Thalia asked.</p><p class="p1">“Lotus-ed Under the Influence,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy played in a batting cage, slamming home run after home run. Percy played laser tag, rolling out of the way athletically before shooting lasers with his rifle.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You’re pretty handy with that gun,” Annabeth commented. “It’s a surprise considering how bad you are with a bow.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “It’s easier to aim, I guess.”</p><p class="p1">There were some raised eyebrows as they wondered just how good Percy was with a gun in his hands.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy finished playing Mortal Kombat, winning with a Fatality. He fist-bumped the guy he was playing against before waving him off.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Who was that?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy frowned. “He’s just some kid I beat at Mortal Kombat. He’s not important at all.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy walked away from the game, passing by several games. He spotted Grover on <em>Deer’s Hunter Revenge 2</em>, yelling at the hunters he killed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Deer’s Hunter Revenge 2</em>?” Leo repeated, shocked. “That is <em>actually</em> a thing? And it <em>actually</em> has a sequel?”</p><p class="p1">Grover shrugged in reply.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>He also passed by Annabeth, who was playing<em> SimCity 4</em>.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Of course Annabeth is playing <em>SimCity</em>,” Leo muttered.</p><p class="p1">“Got a problem with that?” Annabeth asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p class="p1">“No,” Leo said honestly. “It’s just not a surprise.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “He’s kinda right, Annabeth.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy was playing air hockey with an Elvis impersonator in the next scene.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo frowned. “Is that guy dressed like Elvis?”</p><p class="p1">“Elvis impersonator, yeah,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy beat him and the guy smiled. “You play with a real groovy style, man.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Did this guy just say <em>groovy</em>?” Thalia asked. “What is it, the 70's?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m just saying you’re real good, you’re the bomb.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Bomb?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s scowl deepened. “The bomb?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Jeepers creepers, man! Don’t you hear a word I’m saying?” the guy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Jeepers … creepers,” Jason repeated, suspicious. “Okay, something’s not right here. He’s literally talking in 70’s slang.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, no shit,” Leo said, worried.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, Darrin,” Percy said. “What year do you think it is?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What do you mean?” Darrin said. “It’s 1977.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Hold the phone!” Leo shouted. “What! That dude don’t look any older than 13!”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No,” Percy replied. “Are you serious?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, man. You’re giving me bad vibes,” Darrin said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy started to walk away but before he did, he tapped Darrin’s arm. “It’s 2006, bro. You might want to think about that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Darrin frowned as Percy passed him. “Bro?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">The guys chuckled at that last scene. “You definitely threw him off with that 'bro' at the end,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“Bro’s been stuck there for thirty years,” Leo pointed out. “That sucks. But why hasn’t he aged?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy proceeds to go around asking what year they thought it was, all giving them different answers, all claiming that they hadn’t been there long.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Huh,” Leo said. “So, that’s the bad part.”</p><p class="p1">“Nico, that means you were <em>in</em> there,” Jason said. “For how long?”</p><p class="p1">Nico pursed his lips. “Since the 40’s. Which makes me about … seventy-something years old, chronologically.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone’s eyes bulged.</p><p class="p1">It was Leo who began to chuckle. “Hey, Will, that means your boyfriend is an old-ass man.”</p><p class="p1">Will rolled his eyes. “Yes, that’s something I’ve come to terms to with. That don’t mean I love him any less.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey!” Hazel protested. “I’m from the 40’s too, if you haven’t forgotten.”</p><p class="p1">Leo’s smile faded. “Right. I still sometimes forget you dated my great-grandpa.”</p><p class="p1">Hazel blushed. “I did not-“</p><p class="p1">Leo grinned. “I’m just messing with you.”</p><p class="p1">Hazel rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">Percy frowned. “You … <em>dated</em> Leo’s great-grandpa?”</p><p class="p1">Hazel sighed. “It’s a long story.”</p><p class="p1">“See, we’re a weird bunch, too,” Leo said. “Just like the gods.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re right about that,” Thalia agreed, as the girl born in the 80’s who turned into a pine tree only to be returned back to life years later and then became an immortal Huntress.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy rushed through everyone and found Annabeth. “Hey, we gotta go.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Just a minute,” Annabeth said, immersed in her game.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook her shoulder. “Hey! That means now!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hold on, I’m just putting some finishing touches on this-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“This place is a trap, Annabeth. We need to get back on our quest, remember?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth didn’t reply.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Annabeth, there are people from the 70’s here. You check in here, you stay forever.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So? Can you imagine a better place?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stepped back. “Well, you leave me no choice.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What are you about to do?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy smirked mischievously.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy took a deep breath. “HOLY CRAP, IS THAT A GIANT SPIDER!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed, knowing that should jar Annabeth awake.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth screamed, looking around. “Agh! Where?!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grabbed her shoulders and snapped his fingers in her face. “Hey. Hey, look at me. Look at me.” She did. “How long we’ve been here?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth’s eyes bulged. “We gotta find Grover.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They found Grover, still playing the deer revenge game, yelling about humans dying.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled at the scene.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow at Annabeth before they each grabbed Grover and pulled him away from the game, his heels kicking forward as he struggled and cried.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The bellhop was there to meet them. “Hey, kids! Which one of you one wants a platinum card?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We’re leaving,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Bummer,” he replied. “We just added a new floor full of games for platinum card members.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The bellhop held out and Percy almost looked tempted. So did Grover until Annabeth slapped his arm away, telling the bellhop no thanks.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They burst through the casino doors and looked up at the dark sky.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Um … was the sky that dark when you went in?” Leo asked. “And why do you have your backpack on? Thought you threw it away.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Indeed, Percy did have his backpack back on. Annabeth looked up at the screen monitor. “Guys.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Grover turned to the screen monitor which showed the date: June 20th, 2006.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Faces dropped as they saw the date.</p><p class="p1">“You were in there for five days,” Jason pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“And now you only have one day to complete the quest,” Piper added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Crusty's Water Bed Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy, Annabeth and Grover get out of a taxi right near the edge of Santa Monica.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You guys used a taxi?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but we told the driver to go as fast as he possibly could,” Annabeth explained. “And I paid with the Lotus Cash card.”</p><p class="p1">“Really, the card worked?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Oh yeah,” Percy said. “An infinity symbol popped up when Annabeth cashed it in.”</p><p class="p1">“No way!” Leo exclaimed. “Please tell me you kept the cards.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“Wow, that’s lame,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The trio walk towards the sand beaches along the edge of the surf.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What now?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared out at the ocean for a moment as the sun set over the horizon of the sea. He then stepped into the water.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“It’s a beautiful view,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">“I was just remembering what my science teacher said about oceans,” Percy said. “That they covered two-thirds of the world and I thought, “That’s crazy … I’m really the son of someone that powerful.”</p><p class="p1">Jason chuckled. “Does take a while to sink in how powerful your dad is.”</p><p class="p1">“Amen to that,” Thalia agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, what are you doing?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy kept walking.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You know how polluted that water is? There are all kinds of toxic-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy went under.</b>
</p><p class="p1">The guys chuckled at that scene.</p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s one way to get away from a girl,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">All the girls raised eyebrows at him.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy walked down to the shoal and stared out in the ocean. He looked down to see a mako shark rub itself against Percy’s leg. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“That is so cool,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled at the shark and rubbed its fin, which made it buck. Percy grabbed onto the fin and it sped off, taking Percy with it. It swam until dropping Percy off at the edge of a sand back, where a huge chasm dropped underneath. He curiously looked down the chasm, seeing nothing but darkness before looking up, the surface way above him. Then he looked forward again, seeing a glowing woman.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“There she is again,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The woman got off her giant sea-horse and swam towards Percy as her horse and Percy’s shark swam off to play together.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Sea creatures are real playful, aren’t they?” Piper commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’ve come far, Perseus,” she said. “Well done.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled. “You’re that woman who spoke to me at the river.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>She nodded. “Yes. I am a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It was not easy to appear so far upriver, but my naiad cousins help sustain my life force. They honor Lord Poseidon, though they do not serve in his court.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And you do?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>She nodded. “We’ve watched you with great interest. It’s been years since a son of Poseidon has been born.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Suddenly, another memory as the camera zoomed in on Percy’s eye: a very young Percy playing with water at Montauk before looking up at and seeing women in the water, looking up at him. Percy tilted his head at them and they smiled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Some of the girls cooed at how adorable he looked as Percy rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Leo shook his head. “Wow. Percy’s had beautiful women watching him since he was two years old. You lucky bastard.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The memory ended and the camera zoomed back on Percy, who was grimacing. “If my dad is so interested in me, why isn’t he here?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Do not judge him so harshly,” the Nereid warned. “He stands at the brink of an unwanted war. He has much to occupy. And besides, he is forbidden to help you directly. The gods may not show much favoritism.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Unfortunately, gods may only help you indirectly. That is why I give you a warning and a gift.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>She held out her hand, showing off three pearls.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Few have journeyed to the Underworld and survived. Hercules, Orpheus, Houdini.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Houdini?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Harry Houdini was actually a son of Hermes,” Annabeth said. “From what I know, he was particularly good in escapology, being able to get himself out of anything.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They each had their talents. Do you have any?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “I guess not.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But you have something else. Gifts you’ve only begun to know. The oracles have foretold a great and terrible future, should you survive to manhood. Poseidon will not have you die prematurely. Therefore, take these and when in need, smash them at your feet.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy took them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And remember Percy: what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And the warning?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all. Hades feeds on doubt and hopelessness. He will trick you if he can and make you mistrust your own judgement. Once you are in his realm, he will never willingly let you leave.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded before looking up at the surface, the Nereid behind him smiling. Percy squatted a little before taking off upwards with a resounding boom. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Woah!” everyone cried.</p><p class="p1">“You just …” Jason started.</p><p class="p1">“Propulsed,” Percy finished. “It’s another cool ability I have.”</p><p class="p1">“Adding that one to the list,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Good luck, Percy Jackson,” the Nereid said as Percy took off.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy propulsed at the speed of sound until he reached the surface and shot out like a cannon, landing on his feet in front of Annabeth and Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“It would’ve been so cool if you did a superhero landing in that moment,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy held out the pearls to show them to Annabeth and Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth grimaced. “No gift comes without a price.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged. “I mean, they were free.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You ever heard the saying ‘there’s no such thing as free lunch’? That’s a Greek saying translated pretty well into English,” Annabeth explained. “Trust me, there will be a price.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, that’s just great,” Jason muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio get in a bus. Percy paused briefly to show the slip he’d taken to the bus driver, who shook his head.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Never heard of it,” he said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grimaced.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, you look familiar,” the bus driver said. “You a child actor?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Something like that,” Percy replied. “I stunt doubled for a lot of child actors.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Leo nodded, impressed. “That was a fantastic lie.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, that’s pretty neat,” the bus driver said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The trio get off on the next stop and the another scene shows Percy going through the phone directory. “It’s not even on here,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“It’s like it doesn’t exist,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“Yep.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stops in front of an appliance store which showed Gabe Ugliano being interviewed by none other than Barbara Walters, a blonde woman holding his hand next to him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">A lot of people growled and glared at this scene.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Honest, Ms. Walters,” Gabe said. “If it wasn’t for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I’d be a mess. My stepson took everything I love. My wife, my Camaro … sorry, I have trouble talking about it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That f***ing pig,” Thalia whispered.</p><p class="p1">“Barbara Walters is so stupid for not seeing through that,” Rachel commented.</p><p class="p1">“To this day, I’m not a fan of Barbara Walters,” Percy said. “And if I ever meet her, I’ll have a few unkind words to say to her. Plus, this middle finger here.”</p><p class="p1">Percy held the finger up and pointed it at the screen, aiming for the reporter.</p><p class="p1">“If you do meet her, make sure I’m there to back you up,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Why, of course.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Barbara Walters looked at the camera. “There you have it, America. A man torn apart, an adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you again, the last know photo os this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The photo shown was the one taken by the chef in the diner.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Who are the other children in this photo?” Barbara asked dramatically.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“And now you guys are on TV as well,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“I’m surprised they called Grover a child,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Right, like I already facial hair growing,” Grover said. “At the very least, I look like a high-schooler.”</p><p class="p1">“And they got Ares,” Frank pointed out.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Who is the man with them?” Barbara continued. “Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening a new cult?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What cult, Barbara?” Percy voiced.</p><p class="p1">“Is she calling <em>us</em> a cult?” Annabeth asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy narrowed his eyes. “Hm, if she is, she knows too much.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure Ares took care of her,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Bitch,” Thalia muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The camera switched back to Percy, who looked livid before Grover pulled him away. They walk for some time until some gangbangers see them and call them out.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“As long as you don’t stop, you’re good,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">“How do you know this?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“You forget I’m from L.A.,” she replied. “You haven’t seen anything like Compton."</p><p class="p1">“Ha! You haven’t been to Brooklyn at night,” Percy argued.</p><p class="p1">“Alright, we get it,” Leo said. “L.A. and New York are ghetto as hell.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stopped.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Aaand you stopped,” Piper said, face-palming.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy exchanged glances with his friends before rushing with a high knee, driving into one of their stomachs. Annabeth judo-flipped another while Grover used his crutches on a third.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Nice!” Leo cheered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>To their dismay, more gangbangers started to come out of the alleys.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Uh oh,” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Now might be a good time to … RUN!” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They took off, the gangbangers chasing after them before Percy found a shop that was still open.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“In here!” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Crusty’s Water Bed Palace?” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Crusty?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“That's also kind of sus, I wouldn’t go in there,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“That’s probably because you shouldn’t,” Grover muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy broke through the door and leaped over a water bed before hiding behind it. Annabeth and Grover joined him a few seconds later. The gangbangers ran past them outside.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover sighed din relief. “I think we lost them.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Lost who?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy, Annabeth and Grover simultaneously screamed in surprise.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Chuckles ensued.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Behind them stood a very tall man with grey leathery skin and a bald head.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s definitely a monster,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“Dude doesn’t even look human,” Leo added. “Looks more like a small dinosaur.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>He flashed yellow teeth with his smile. “I’m Crusty.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you are,” Leo replied with a grin.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sorry to barge in, we were just … browsing,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You mean hiding from them gangbangers?” Crusty corrected. “It’s alright, this happens often. Say, you wanna look at a water bed?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crusty put his hand on Percy’s shoulder and steered him away before proudly talking about and displaying the nearest water bed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Go on, try it out,” Crusty encouraged. “Shoot, take a nap, I don’t care. No business today, anyway.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that,” Reyna said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, man! I’ll try one out,” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crusty pursed his lips. “Almost.” He looked at Annabeth. “Hey sweat pea, you mind trying this one out over here?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crusty put his hand on Annabeth’s shoulder and shoved her onto the bed next to Grover’s.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ergo!” Crusty shouted and snapped his fingers.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I knew he was trouble,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ropes sprang out and tied Grover’s and Annabeth’s limbs, stretching them out as they shouted in pain and cursed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, what are you doing?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Don’t worry, we’ll find you one, too,” Crusty ensured.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How about you let my friends go?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Trust me, I will. But first, I gotta make them fit.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Fit?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The beds are six feet. They’re too short, I gotta make them fit.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Wait a minute, I know who you are,” Percy said. “You’re Procrustes.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“The Stretcher,” Jason added.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Technically yes, but it’s a long name, nobody wants to say that. Crusty, it rolls off the tongue better,” he said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy a thoughtful look. “You’re right, it does have a good ring to it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone frowned, wondering what Percy was doing, agreeing with Procrustes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crusty grinned. “You think so?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh yeah, and the workmanship on this beds … remarkable.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, you’re appealing to him, aren’t you?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but he took too long,” Grover argued.</p><p class="p1">“Agreed,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">Percy simply smiled and shrugged.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy approached the bed. “I mean, look at this. It has built-in Lava Lamps.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m so glad you noticed them. Nobody ever does!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy!” Annabeth yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ignore her, she’s impossible.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Impossible,” Annabeth muttered angrily.</p><p class="p1">Percy smirked at her.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They always are.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy read the tag. “Dynamic stabilizers … stop wave motion? That’s awesome. But I was wondering … would it still work for a big guy like you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh yeah.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Can you show me?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason nodded in approval, knowing what Percy was trying to do.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Crusty sat on the bed. “No waves, see?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy snapped his fingers. “Ergo.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone cheered and applauded as Percy grinned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smirked. “Center him just right.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, listen! I’ll give you a discount on it, 50 percent off,” Crusty said as Percy approached him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head. “Nah.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>With that, Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed his head off. Percy then went to his friends and slashed the ropes holding them down.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You look taller,” Percy commented as Annabeth stood up.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth mildly glared at him. “And you took too long.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy walked over to Crusty’s desk, searching through the desk until he found a monster’s edition of The Yellow Pages. He searched through the book until he found DOA Recording Studios, the address marked down with a map underneath.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Let’s get going,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Give us a second,” Grover moaned. “We were almost stretched to death.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled bitterly. “Then you’re ready for the Underworld. It’s only a block from here.”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, this one's a bit of a filler chapter. It should get more exciting in the next one, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Underworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Percy, Annabeth and Grover stood in front of a desk inside DOA Recording Studios. The man at the desk turned around to look at them, a black man with bleach-blonde hair and glasses wearing an expensive Italian suit the color of his hair.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He’s … unique,” Frank commented.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, Charon is definitely something,” Percy agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy squinted at his name tag. The man raised an eyebrow before speaking in a British accent, “Mate, can you read?” </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Not really,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“Well, at least you’re honest,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, this says Charon. Don’t confuse it with Chiron. Now, how may I help you little dead ones?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We … want to go through?” Percy said, his statement coming out as a question.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“To the Underworld,” Annabeth finished.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Charon looked surprised. “Hm. No complaining about you dying? Well, that’s refreshing. So tell me, how <em>did</em> you die?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We … drowned?” Percy said before looking at Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“In a bathtub,” he finished.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Lots of people face-palmed.</p><p class="p1">“Did you guys even plan for this?” Thalia questioned.</p><p class="p1">“We were kind of expecting to just go through,” Percy justified. “We didn’t expect … well, Charon. Or his questioning.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“All three of you?” Charon questioned. They nodded. “Big bathtub.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You could’ve said pool or the ocean, but nah, you said <em>bathtub</em>,” Thalia said, looking unimpressed.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, I panicked,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">“Clearly.”</p><p class="p1">“Just when I thought he was getting better at lying,” Leo muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Reckon you don’t have any money for passage. With adults, I can just charge your last credit card bill but with kids … alas, you’re never prepared,” Charon said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I do have coins, though,” Percy argued and brought out the drachmas from his pocket.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Charon instantly frowned. “Are those drachmas?” Percy’s eyes zipped around. “You’re not a mortal. You’re not even dead. You’re a godling.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, that didn’t work,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We have to go through,” Percy urged.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How about I just let you leave and I’ll forget I ever saw you?” Charon replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The drachmas are yours, as long as you let us in,” Percy said. “I bet it’s been a while since you’ve been tipped.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, that’ll get his attention,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">Jason nodded. “Bribery, I dig it.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Charon hesitated. “Well … you’re not wrong there.” He pondered. “Ah, what the hell, give it here.” Percy dropped the drachmas into his hand. “Follow me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Charon escorted them to the elevator and shoved a spirit out of there, snatching his green card. He inserted the card into the slot and the elevator started to go down. As it went down, the lights flickered inside the elevator. Next thing they know, Charon is a grim-reaper-looking figure with a black hooded robe and empty sockets for eyes. Percy glanced at him, who returned his look.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Creepy,” Leo muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>When he looked around again, Percy realized he was standing on a wooden barge. Charon was poling them through a filthy river filled with things like dolls, flowers, and graduation diplomas.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The River Styx is so …” Annabeth couldn’t even finish the statement.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Charon finished it for her, though. “Polluted. For thousands of years, humans toss aside things you never achieve - dreams, hopes, wishes. Irresponsible waste management if you ask me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">The faces of the demigods said it all as they couldn’t believe everything that floated through the River Styx.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at everything around him in horrified awe before he looked down as Annabeth grabbed hold his hand. They exchanged a look and Percy nodded at her.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Can’t say I blame you,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What was that?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“That would be Cerberus,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“Three-headed giant dog?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“That’s the one.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Old Three-Face is hungry,” Charon informed. “Bad luck for you, godlings.” The three hop off the boat along with all the other spirits. “I’d wish you luck, but there’s none down here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Charon left on his boat as the trio turn to look at the entrance to the Underworld. There were three lines going through some metal detectors, like it was airport security. One line moved a lot more quickly than the other two.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What do you figure?” Percy asked Annabeth.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pointed to the fast line. “That one must go to Asphodel. The ones that don’t want to risk judgement from the court because they’re afraid it’ll go against them.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Who’s at the court?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shrugged. “They switch around often. But it’s mostly dead people - Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare, Minos, people like that. Sometimes they decide someone lived a good life and they give him Elysium. Sometimes … they lived a terrible life, and they get Fields of Punishment. But most of them just … lived. Didn’t do anything special so they get Asphodel.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And do what?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nothing,” Grover replied. “Like … literally, <em>nothing</em>. Forever.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“How … boring,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">“For once, I agree with you,” Frank said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sucks,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You know what sucks more?” Grover asked. “What that guy’s getting.” Grover pointed at a particular spirit. “Remember that guy?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy did indeed recognize him. Annabeth frowned. “Who is he?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He’s this preacher televangelist who raised a lot of money to donate for charity but he was caught spending it for himself and his mansion,” Percy informed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">A lot of eyebrows were raised at that.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that guy deserves what he’s getting,” Rachel said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shook her head in disapproval. “How did he die?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He was in a police chase and drove his Lambo off a cliff,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Live stupid, die stupid,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They walked closer to the gate until Percy found himself staring at a giant three-headed Rottweiler. He stood on the other side of the gate, spirits walking around it. He turned to look at the trio and growled at them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It definitely smells us, doesn’t it?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We got a plan, though. Right?” Grover replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yes … a plan,” Annabeth said, her voice meek.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The trio stood in front of the dog and it barked loudly at them. The trio all jumped, startled by the bark. Percy nervously took out a wooden leg from his backpack and waved it at Cerberus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, boy,” he said. “I bet they don’t play with you much, do they?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The dog snarled in reply. Percy smiled nervously before throwing the stick. “Fetch!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The slab of wood sailed through the air before splashing into the River Styx.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, that was a fail,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Cerberus gave Percy an unimpressed look before snarling again.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Just so you know,” Grover started. “Cerberus is giving us 10 seconds to run. After that … he’s hungry.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Wait!” Annabeth said before searching through her backpack and finding a red rubber ball. She marched right up to Cerberus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Um … Annabeth?” Thalia asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey, Cerberus! You see that ball? You want it?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Cerberus looked puzzled, all three heads cocking sideways before licking its three sets of lips and sat down on its hind, squishing some spirits below it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone was looking at Annabeth in a new light.</p><p class="p1">Nico looked shocked at what Annabeth just did to the scariest dog alive. “Wow.”</p><p class="p1">Annabeth blushed under all of the attention.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth grinned. “Good boy!” She threw the ball at Cerberus and the middle head caught the ball, the other two heads snapping at the middle head and trying to get the tiny ball.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Drop it,” she then ordered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Cerberus whimpered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Nico shook his head at what Cerberus was reduced to. “What did you do, Annabeth?”</p><p class="p1">“Every dog needs some love,” Ananbeth justified. “Even giant three-headed dogs.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but … you turned Cerberus into a softie,” Nico complained.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The dog dropped the ball at Annabeth’s feet, which she picked, slimy with saliva as it was.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Go through the fast line,” Annabeth told Percy and Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Now,” she said, in the same tone she used to Cerberus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged and crammed himself into the line with Grover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Cerberus started to growl but Annabeth stopped him. “Stay! If you want the ball, stay.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Cerberus whimpered, but he obeyed. He let Percy and Grover walk under his legs.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Good boy!” Annabeth told him. She threw the ball and Cerberus’s left head caught the ball. The other two tried to grab the ball but couldn’t. Annabeth walked underneath Cerberus while he was distracted.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked amazed. “Where’d you learn that?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth had tears in her eyes. “Obedience school. I used to have a Doberman when I was little …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded in understanding. They were about to leave when Cerberus whimpered from behind them. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey boy,” Annabeth said, her voice shaky. “I’ll bring you another ball. Would you like that?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Too bad that never happened,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“At least Cerberus has a friend now,” Percy assured.</p><p class="p1">“That’s true.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Stay there, boy,” Annabeth said. “I’ll come visit you … sometime.” She turned. “Come on.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The three of them pushed through the metal detectors and ran for their lives, which set off red lights and blaring alarms, prompting Cerberus to bark at them. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio hid behind a black tree as ghouls rushed past them. Grover sighed in relief. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So, Percy … what have we learned today?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That my plans bite?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yep,” Annabeth agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Exactly.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Once they were in the clear, they took off again.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Percy, Annabeth and Grover walk through Asphodel, Elysium’s paradise shining to their left and the Fields of Punishment glooming on their right. Far ahead, Hades’s palace appeared in front of them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, no turning back now,” Grover mutteredd.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nope,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We could try searching the other areas,” Grover suggested. “Like, I don’t know … maybe Elysium.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everybody snickered.</p><p class="p1">“Nice try,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Come on, goat boy,” Annabeth said, grabbing Grover’s arm.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Suddenly, Grover’s shoes sprouted wings and they dragged him forward as Grover fell on his back. </b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone minus Percy, Annabeth and Grover yelped in surprise.</p><p class="p1">“What is happening?” Hazel asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Grover, stop messing around,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I swear I’m no- shit!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The shoes flapped like crazy as they dragged Grover. Annabeth jumped to get Grover and missed before Percy attempted and missed as well.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Maia! Maia! 9-1-1! Help!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sprinted after Grover. “Grover, grab onto something!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover tried but there was nothing to grab but gravel. The shoes continued to drag Grover until finally, Grover managed to kick one shoe off his foot. Considering his hooves, his shoe slipped right off and he slowed down as the shoe disappeared. Percy and Annabeth finally joined up with Grover as his other shoe tugged itself off and kicked at the trio in protest before flying into the chasm in front of them. Grover huffed and puffed as he sat down, his pupils slitted as he tried to catch his breath. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“What is that?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">Jason paused before answering. “Tartarus.”</p><p class="p1">Percy clenched his jaw as he remembered how it was like down there. Annabeth cuddled into Percy as she also remembered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned and took three steps forward before Annabeth called out his name. Percy shushed her in reply before asking, “You guys hear that?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone tried to listen carefully.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>From the chasm, one could hear a faint muttering, like some form of chant. Percy tilted his head to the side to listen more carefully, Annabeth and Grover following his movement. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What’s that noise?” Grover asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I was just about to ask that,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Tartarus,” Annabeth muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy uncapped Riptide. The muttering faltered before resuming.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Magic,” Percy concluded. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We have to leave, Percy,” Annabeth urged.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded and they started to walk away. The chanting became louder and a wind forcefully pushed them back, forcing the trio to break into a sprint. They just managed to get back to the tunnel leading to Asphodel before the chanting stopped and an angry wail replaced it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone sighed in relief.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What the hell was that?” Grover asked. “Another one of Hades’s pet?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Far from it,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy exchanged a glance with Annabeth. “I wish.” He recapped Riptide. “Let’s keep moving. You good to go?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover nodded. “Yeah. Screw those shoes, I never lived them anyways.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">This drew a small chuckle from everybody.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the trio enter through the gates of Hades’s black palace, two skeletons in soldier uniform letting them in. They walk the corridors until they reach the throne room, where a giant Hades sat on his throne.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He’s in his godly form,” Jason noted.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The Son of Poseidon,” Hades said as he eyed Percy. “You must either be very brave or very foolish, to come here after what you’ve done to me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Um … what <em>did</em> Percy do?” Jason questioned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked around nervously. “Uh … Lord Hades, I came to you in peace … with a couple of requests.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, he’s not going to like that,” Nico said. “He’s already mad enough as it is.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Hades scowled. “Just a few, as if you already hadn’t taken enough. Well then, speak. It amuses me not to strike where you stand.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy let out a deep sigh. “Look … I need Zeus’s master bolt, so we don’t have a war that anybody wants. So … yeah. It’d be nice, so I can go return it to Zeus.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled.</p><p class="p1">"That was the most un-confident way you could've approached that," Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Hades glowered. “You still keep up this pretense, after what you’ve done?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked perplexed. “What … <em>did</em> I do?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s what we’re all wondering,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The room shook with a tremor. “Do you think I <em>want</em> war, godling?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked. “Well … with you saying it like that … it doesn’t quite sound like you’d want that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“It is just typical for my brothers to point their fingers directly to me and blame me, claiming that more souls to collect would expand my kingdom,” Hades ranted. “The last thing I need is more subjects. My kingdom’s population is inflated. You saw how Asphodel looks. I’ve had to create more subdivisions because of that. I’ve had to pay for more for security ghouls. Traffic at the judgement pavilion, and double overtime for the staff.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“So let me this straight,” Jason said. “The Underworld is like … a nation?”</p><p class="p1">“A nation that is so overpopulated Hades has to pay extra for more troops to control them,” Percy added.</p><p class="p1">“And unlike the likes of Hitler or Stalin, Hades has no way to just eradicate the population problem,” Nico said. “Makes sense as to why he wouldn’t want any more subjects, does it now?”</p><p class="p1">Jason nodded. “Yeah, all it would do is give him a major headache.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I used to be rich. I control all the precious metals under the earth. All gone due to my expenses. Do you understand now, godling, why I don’t want war?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blinked several times. “But … we all thought it was you who took the bolt.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“All lies,” Hades seethed. “I know your father might fool Zeus, but you won’t fool me. I see his plan.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What plan?” Percy demanded.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You were the thief during the winter solstice,” Hades accused. “Your father instructed you into the throne room on Olympus and then had you take Zeus’s master bolt <em>and</em> my Helm of Darkness.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everybody gasped.</p><p class="p1">“Hades’s Helm of Darkness is missing, too?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“No wonder he’s furious,” Nico noted.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Poseidon might have actually succeeded in his scheme to create war had I not sent my Fury to find you at your school. But now, you’ve been exposed and I will finally have my helm back.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy just stood there, perplexed. Annabeth frowned next to him before looking up. “Lord Hades … your helm is missing, too?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Don’t try to play dumb, child,” Hades fired back. “You and the satyr both came here with the son of Poseidon, no doubt to threaten me in his father’s name. Does he think that I can be blackmailed into supporting him?</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Poseidon didn’t steal anything,” Percy calmly replied. “And he’s not trying to blackmail you either.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Like he could, anyways,” Hades dismissed. “What support would I get? What justice would I receive? What help would at all be offered if I came forward about the helm’s disappearance? I can ill afford for word to get out that my helm is missing as well. So when I heard that you were coming here to deliver on your threat, I did not try to stop you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What does he mean ‘didn’t try to stop you’?” Jason asked, bewildered.</p><p class="p1">“He could’ve really made things difficult for them,” Thalia noted. “But he was like, ‘nah, let them come.’”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy scowled. “What do you mean, you didn’t try to stop us?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Hades ignored his question. “Return my helm now, or I will unleash death upon the world. Your lands shall become a chaotic nightmare. And your skeleton will be the one to lead my army.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I’d rather stay dead,” Percy muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Despite the soldiers raising weapons at the trio, Percy remained fixated on Hades, a disapproving frown on his face.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You are just as bad as everyone else,” Percy said. “You sent those Furies because you think <em>I’m</em> the thief?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Of course.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And what about the other monsters?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I had nothing to do with them,” Hades denied. “I wanted you brought here alive so that you may face <em>every</em> torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you in my kingdom so easily?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked bewildered. “… easily?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Return my property!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head. “I don’t have your helm. I’m here for the bolt.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Which you already have with you, fool!” Hades said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone frowned.</p><p class="p1">“Um … he does?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t see it anywhere,” Frank said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You came here thinking you could use it to threaten me!” Hades accused.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No, I didn’t,” Percy denied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Then open your backpack,” Hades replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone’s eyes widened.</p><p class="p1">“No way,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy seemed to have a look of realization before he slung off his backpack. His eyes widened as he looked inside the backpack before he pulled out … a blazing lightning bolt.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Mierda</em>,” Leo muttered.</p><p class="p1">“What the …?” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“How did <em>that</em> get in there?” Frank wondered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth was staring at the bolt in bewilderment. “Percy … how do you have the bolt?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head. “I don’t know.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You heroes are all the same,” Hades said. “Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you can bring a weapon like that to me. I did not ask for the bolt, but since it’s here, you can go ahead and hand it over. It will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now … my helm?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy seem to ponder for a long time until he came to a realization.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What’s going on?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll see,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Lord Hades, this is all a misunderstanding,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“There is no misunderstanding, godling,” Hades replied. “I know why you came. You wanted to bargain …,” Hades lit a fireball in his palm and flung the fireball in Percy’s direction, landing in front of him, “… for <em>her</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The fire materialized until it formed into the shape of Sally Jackson.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That is just messed up,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“That must have been hard for you to see,” Hazel said.</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded silently in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at the image of his mom as Hades smirked. “I took her, Percy. I knew you’d come to bargain for her. Return my helm and perhaps I’ll let her go. But that can change if you displease me. And yes, I know about my brother’s pearls, so why don’t you bring them out.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy took them out of his pocket, as if against his will.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What a shame, only three,” Hades mused. “Well … try to take your mother then and see which one of you stays behind. Or give me the bolt and accept my terms. Your choice.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As the trio huddled together, they all looked grim. “We were set up,” Percy told them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ares!” everyone realized.</p><p class="p1">“That prick,” Thalia muttered.</p><p class="p1">Frank shook his head in disgust.</p><p class="p1">“Why though?” Jason questioned. “What’s his endgame?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know,” Piper said. “But we know it was him who gave them the backpack so it was him who hid the bolt in there.”</p><p class="p1">Percy, Annabeth and Grover kept quiet.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded. “Yeah, we were. And what about …?” Annabeth couldn’t finish her question.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy seemed to know what was on her mind, though. “I don’t know. We have to find out what’s going on. Because I’m just as confused as when I started this quest.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Because nobody expected this,” Jason said. “The helm missing as well, Ares setting you guys up, this is all …”</p><p class="p1">“I know,” Percy replied.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, you can’t give him the bolt,” Grover said. “You know that, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips and nodded. “Yeah.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover sighed. “Leave me here. And use the third pearl on your mom.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“No!” Annabeth yelled.</p><p class="p1">“Fat chance,” Percy agreed.</p><p class="p1">Grover smiled at his friends gratefully.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No!” Annabeth yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m a satyr,” Grover said. “We don’t have souls like humans do. He can torture me all he want but I’ll be reincarnated as a flower if I die or something. It’s the best way.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Not happening,” Annabeth disagreed. “You guys go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy and start your quest to find Pan. Get his mom out of here. I’ll cover you. I won’t go down easily.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hell no,” Grover said. “I’m staying behind.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Think again,” Annabeth fired back.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“This isn’t something you two should even be arguing about,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">“We know,” Annabeth and Grover replied together.</p><p class="p1">“For what it’s worth, I think it was noble of you two to be willing to stay behind for my mom,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth and Grover smiled at him.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Enough!” Percy commanded. “I know what to do.” He gave a pearl to Annabeth and Grover each. “Take these.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth frowned. “Percy …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy walked over to his mom, breathing a deep and shaky sigh. When he looked up, a single tear fell from his eye.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh no,” Piper muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m sorry, mom,” Percy almost whispered. “I’ll find a way to get you out of here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What are you doing?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“What the prophecy said,” Rachel said. “<em>You will fail to save what matters most in the end</em>. It was his mom all along.”</p><p class="p1">Several people gave Percy sad expressions.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Hades’s smirk melted. “What are you doing?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s sad look turned into an angry and determined one. “I don’t have your helm, but I know who does.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ares,” everyone said.</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m gonna get it back for you,” he finished.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy Jackson, you will not- !”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Now!” Percy yelled and dropped a pearl, crushing it under his foot, his friends following his lead. Just as Hades’s army advanced on them, the three of them were covered in a white milky sphere. Bullets bounced off as they started to hover upwards. Hades roared and another earthquake struck as they raced towards the ceiling.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Um …” Grover said, pointing upwards.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy realized they were racing towards the ceiling with no way to go through.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How do you control these things?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I don’t know!” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They all screamed before the bubbles went right through the ceiling. It was dark before they began floating through the ocean. The bubbles popped as they breached the surface.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone breathed sighs of relief.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>A surfer stared at them as he paddled on his surfboard. “Woah. Dudes, you like came out of the ocean. Are you mermaids?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth didn’t know how to respond. “Um …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No, we’re not,” Percy replied seriously. “You’ve just had too much weed.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I’ll tell you one thing about Santa Monica,” Piper said. “Percy is right, it is <em>full</em> of potheads.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>He grinned and nodded. “I know, I just saw mermaids. I gonna go smoke another blunt right now. ”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>He paddled away on his surfboard.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, he’s quite a … character,” Thalia commented.</p><p class="p1">“Welcome to California,” Piper said. “Land of potheads and hipsters.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>A great white shark started to circle them. Percy glared at it. “Scram.” The shark obeyed and swam away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Nice,” Leo sighed. “Perks of being a son of Poseidon: you’ll never be eaten by a shark.”</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Battle Against Ares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! My favorite chapter, let's get it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Percy, Annabeth and Grover are on a Coast Guard boat with Percy dejectedly sitting by himself, a towel wrapped around him as he looked down at the ground. Annabeth and Grover looked worried for him on the other side of the boat.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone again had looks of sympathy for Percy, to which he rolled his eyes. His mom ended being okay anyways.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The Coast Guard dropped them off at the beach and the three started walking together.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“We went all that way just to be set up,” Annabeth said disbelievingly. “I don’t believe it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Plan worthy of Athena,” Percy muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Hey,” Annabeth warned.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You get it, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth softened. “Yeah, I get it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well … I don’t,” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pursed her lips. “Percy, I’m sorry about your mom.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy clenched his jaw and looked away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright to cry,” Piper said. “That’s your mom we’re talking about. You have every right to do so.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged in reply.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The prophecy told me ‘<em>You shall go west and face the god who has turned</em>,’” Percy said. “But it was never Hades. It was someone else. Someone stole Zeus’s bolt and Hades’s helm and had me blamed because I’m Poseidon’s son. Poseidon will be blamed by both of his brothers by sundown and that will cause a three-way war … and I’ll have caused it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover shook his head. “Geez, man … who would want war that bad, though?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Gee, I don’t know, maybe the god who has a fetish for it,” Percy said in outrage.</p><p class="p1">Thunder boomed in the distance.</p><p class="p1">“You know I’m right, you bloodlusty asswipe!” Percy yelled at the sky.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>SMACK!</em>
</p><p class="p1">Just as those words left his mouth, Annabeth Chase stood up and slapped him across the face. Percy held his cheek in mixed shock and pain.</p><p class="p1">“I warned you,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">Everyone was just as shocked to see what Annabeth just did. Percy pouted before meekly replying, “Ow, that hurt.”</p><p class="p1">“Come here,” Annabeth said and embraced Percy in a hug. “Don’t insult a god again, okay? What I don’t want is my boyfriend vaporized because he couldn’t keep his trap shut. You understand?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I get it,” Percy mumbled into Annabeth’s shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“Good,” Annabeth said and broke away to look at Percy. She stood up on her toes and kissed his red cheek. “There, that feel better?”</p><p class="p1">Percy blushed and smiled. “Little bit.”</p><p class="p1">Meanwhile, every one of their friends watching the exchange with nothing short of amusement written on their faces.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Percy said, looking at everyone.</p><p class="p1">Piper put a fist against her lips to try to hold in a laugh. “Nothing. Let’s just get back to the movie.”</p><p class="p1">“Whipped,” Leo coughed before clearing his throat and patting his chest. “Sorry about that, I’m feeling a little sick today.”</p><p class="p1">Percy mildly glared at him.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ha,” Percy fake-laughed. “You tell me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares was waiting for them, standing next to his bike. He had a confident smirk as he told Percy, “Hey, kid. I see <em>you’re</em> still alive.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And I see it was <em>you</em> who stole the bolt and the helm,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ooh, nice comeback,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, I didn’t steal them personally,” Ares retaliated. “I can’t just take another god’s symbol of power, you know? But you’re not the only hero who can run errands.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And who’d you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares smirked. “Don’t matter. The point is, you’re screwing everything up. See, if you died in the Underworld, old Seaweed would get mad. Corpse Breath would have the bolt so Zeus would be mad at him, too. And Hades is still looking for this.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>From his bike, Ares took out a ski mask and slung it over the handles and it shifted into a war helmet.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Frank looked at the screen with disapproval.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The Helm of Darkness,” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares smirked again. “Yep. So with this gone, Hades won’t know who took it. So he too will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going on.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s horrible!” Hazel said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“They’re your family!” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Family fights are always the best, the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight,” Ares replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“He needs to see a therapist,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“I agree,” Frank said. “There’s bloodlust and then there’s … this. This is just not normal.”</p><p class="p1">Percy wanted to say something but stopped himself at Annabeth’s look. Percy cleared his throat. “Well, Frank, if it makes feel better, Mars is not like that.”</p><p class="p1">Frank shrugged. “I guess.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You gave me the backpack,” Percy said. “The bolt was in there the whole time.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Not exactly,” Ares said. “I tinkered with the magic a little bit. See, the backpack is just the bolt’s sheath. I tampered with it so that the bolt would <em>only</em> return when you got to Hades. If you got there alive, the bolt was with you. If you didn’t, I still would have it with me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow. “Why not keep the bolt, though? Why send it away?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, you’re on to something,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares lost his smirk. “Huh … yeah. Why not keep the bolt? What I could’ve done with it …” Ares looked away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone had raised eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares shook his head. “Nah, better if you were caught with it. Less trouble for me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>For the first time ever, Percy had a smug look, like he figured out what was going on. “You didn’t make the call. It was someone else. This someone sent a hero to steal the two items. When Zeus found out his bolt was missing, like you said, he sent all of his children to go find it.” Percy paused. “<em>You</em> … found it. But somehow, you were convinced to let this hero go and keep the items for yourself … at least until <em>I</em> came along to deliver said items.” Percy smirked. “Who’s being controlled now?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason along with everyone else stared at Percy. “You figured it out … on your own … without Annabeth’s help.”</p><p class="p1">“What do you guys take me for?” Percy replied. “An idiot who can’t figure anything out?”</p><p class="p1">“No, not at all,” Leo said, pointedly looking at Jason. “You may not book-smart, but you got the street-smarts, and that’s good enough for everyone. Right, Jason?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, totally,” Jason said, hoping he didn’t offend Percy.</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned. “It’s alright, guys. I know sometimes I may not think with my brain. I’m okay with Annabeth being the brains of the operation for most of the time.”</p><p class="p1">Jason and Leo sighed in relief.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I am the god of war!” Ares yelled “I take orders from no one! I don’t have dreams!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jason raised an eyebrow. “Who said anything about dreams?"</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Who said anything about dreams?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled as Jason rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Word for word,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Let’s get back to the problem. You’re alive and I can’t have you delivering the bolt to Olympus. You might just get those hardheads to listen to you,” Ares said. “So, you gotta die. Ain’t nothing personal.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“AiN’t nOtHiNg pErSoNaL,” Percy mocked. “Yeah, right.”</p><p class="p1">“Percy,” Annabeth warned.</p><p class="p1">“Relax, I’m not insulting, just … mocking,” Percy assured. "It's not the same thing."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares snapped his fingers. A boar appeared through the sand next to him as it pawed the ground, getting ready to charge.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked unfazed. “Fight me yourself.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Do you have a death wish?” Jason asked incredulously.</p><p class="p1">“He already wants to kill me, don’t he?” Percy retaliated.</p><p class="p1">That seemed to change everyone’s stance, except Jason, who was still bewildered.</p><p class="p1">“He kind of has a point, Jason,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Annabeth?” Jason asked incredulously.</p><p class="p1">“Look, if I was gonna die then, I’d be damned if it was by some stupid boar and not without a fight,” Percy explained.</p><p class="p1">“I guess that makes sense,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You do one thing,” Ares replied. “And that’s run. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m not running now, am I?” Percy retaliated.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ooooooh,” everyone went.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares seemed to consider this before shrugging. “Sorry, kid. You’re just at not my level.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, run!” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The massive boar charged, but Percy stood his ground. He waited … waited … until the boar got in real close. To the boar’s surprise, Percy grabbed its tusk and lifted it in the air.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, shoot!” several people cried.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glared at Ares as the boar squealed in surprise before he turned towards the surf. “Snack time!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy flung the boar and turned back to look at Ares, crossing his arms and glaring at him. Behind Percy, a great white shark dived out of the water and caught the boar in its maw, crushing it into a thousand pieces as blood flew everywhere, red staining the blue ocean.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked either awed or amazed at that display.</p><p class="p1">“That was so cool,” Leo mumbled under his breath.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You gonna fight me now?” Percy challenged. “Or are you gonna hide behind another boar?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ooooh,” everyone went.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Watch it, you little punk. I could turn you into-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, a cockroach or prairie dog or whatever you can come up with to save yourself from getting your ass <em>whooped</em>,” Percy fired back.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oooooooohhhhh!!!”</p><p class="p1">“Damn, just take the L already!” Leo said. “My man Percy flaming you harder than <em>I</em> ever could with my fire powers!”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares looked livid. “Oh, you really are asking to get your shit kicked in.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Here’s what gonna happen,” Percy said. “I lose, you do whatever the hell you want with me. I win, you give me the bolt, you give me the helm and you <em>get lost</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares sneered and placed his bat over his shoulder. “How do you want your ass kicked? Classic or modern?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy uncapped Riptide in reply.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Classic it is.” Ares’s bat shifted until it turned into a large sword.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth approached Percy. “Percy, don’t do this. He’s a god.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at Annabeth. “He wants to kill me anyways, Annabeth. Better it be this way.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“And that’s where he convinced me,” Annabeth said. “He wasn’t going to back down.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth swallowed. “Okay. At least … wear this for good luck.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth took off her necklace and tied it around Percy’s neck.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Awww!” Piper cooed as Annabeth rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Reconciliation,” Annabeth said. “Athena and Poseidon together.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blushed as he smiled. “Thanks.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And take this,” Grover said, giving him a flattened can. “The satyrs stand behind you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at the can. “Grover … I don’t know what to say.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Don’t,” Grover said. “Just … kick his ass.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded before stuffing the can in his back pocket. Ares started to walk towards Percy. “You all done saying good-bye? I am immortal, kid. My strength is far superior than yours. How do you plan-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>He was cut off when Percy thrusted at his leg. Ares just about managed to get his leg out of the way.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You talk too much,” Percy growled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ooooh.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So, it’s like that, huh?” Ares snarled in return and cleaved downwards. He missed as Percy rolled out of the way.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone sat forward now, watching the epic battle go down.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy retaliated with a side-flip, slashing his sword in the air as he did. Ares quickly turned and just as Percy tried to strike his spine, Ares deflected the strike with the hilt of his sword. He slashed sideways and Percy was forced to roll backwards, away from the water. Percy looked for an opening but Ares was ruthless, slashing at every chance that he could with no hint of exhaustion as Percy kept backing away from the surf, dodging every one of Ares’s strikes. Finally, he saw an opening when Ares slashed downwards at Percy’s left and Percy rolled in, trying to get close and thrusted at Ares. With inhuman speed, Ares quickly moved his sword in front of him and knocked Riptide out of his hands. He then kicked Percy’s chest and he went airborne, crashing into the sand.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked worried.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, cops!” Annabeth yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sure enough, cop cars stopped at the shoreline boulevard. An officer stepped out, talking about “the kid from the news” while another officer called for backup.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy kipped up to his feet and ran to snatch his sword off the ground before leaping upwards and with a battle cry, tried to strike Ares as he came down. Ares deflected the strike before Percy did a cartwheel-backflip combo, landing in the water again.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You really showing off your athleticism,” Jason noted.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll say one thing,” Reyna said. “That’s something Percy has that Ares doesn’t. Percy is more limber, leaner and agile. Ares is more stronger and bulkier, like a walking tank. Each can have their pros and cons.”</p><p class="p1">“Also the fact that Ares is an immortal god and Percy is not,” Thalia added sarcastically.</p><p class="p1">“If you can tire him out, you can maybe beat him,” Jason said. “But the issue is that Ares doesn’t look very tired. <em>You</em> do though, and that’s due to inexperience. You haven’t even got proper training yet. It is a wonder how you survived.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “I guess Lady Luck was on my side that day.”</p><p class="p1">“Technically … that would be Tyche,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Thanks for the input, Annabeth.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Admit it, kid,” Ares said. “I’m just toying with you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stepped further into the water and Ares lunged, his sword striking Percy’s arm as he flinched. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The police officer took out a megaphone. “Drop the guns and set them on the ground now!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Guns?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares’s sword flickered, sometimes turning into a shotgun before turning back into a sword.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“This is none of your business!” Ares said. “Leave!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares swept a hand and the police cars exploded. Everyone ran for cover.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares smirked as he turned back to Percy. “Well, that’s dealt with. Now it’s your turn."<br/></b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares slashed which Percy deflected before he tried to hit him after a feint, which Ares knocked aside. Ares kept going deeper into the water as the waves started to calm down. Percy lowered his sword, faking looking tired, which Ares fell for. He grinned and lifted his sword for the final blow when Percy swept his left hand and leaped upwards, the massive six-foot wave helping him up as it splashed against Ares, leaving him sputtering and disoriented.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Nice!” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy landed behind Ares and feinted towards his head. Ares lifted his sword to block it but Percy rolled underneath it, and landed in front of Ares. He lifted Riptide and sent it straight through Ares’s foot.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone’s jaws just about dropped to the floor.</p><p class="p1">“No way,” Jason muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy just about made a wall in front of him made of water, shielding him from the blast that came from Ares’s roar.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You were starting to get the hang of your powers, there,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">Percy nodded and smiled in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Golden ichor poured from Ares’s boat as he looked at Percy in complete disbelief that he managed to wound him. He limped towards Percy, muttering in Greek as he did. Suddenly, everything went dark and Ares stopped. Just as quick as it came, it left.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What was that?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">“Kronos,” Nico replied. Everyone stared at him and Nico nodded to confirm it. “That was Kronos. He’s behind it all.”</p><p class="p1">It took a moment to let it sink in.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Ares glared at Percy. “You just made an enemy. When you raise your blade in battle, when you hope for success, you will feel my curse. You best beware, Perseus Jackson.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone was in disbelief.</p><p class="p1">Meanwhile, Percy looked unfazed and rolled his eyes. “Sore loser,” he whispered to himself, quiet enough for Annabeth to not hear.</p><p class="p1">“Did he just curse you?” Frank asked.</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine,” Percy dismissed. “The curse only happened one time. Otherwise, I would’ve been long dead.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy turned away as Ares glowed and disappeared. In his place sat a lone bronze war helmet. The Furies approached Percy on air and landed in front of him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto took a step forward. “So … it really was not you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nope,” Percy said, picking up the helm. He checked it out for a second before nodding in approval. He tossed it in Alecto’s direction, who caught it with a surprised look. “Take that to Hades and tell him what happened. Should be enough for him to call off the war.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Alecto scoffed. “Well … then. You best live well, Percy Jackson. I don’t want to be seeing you in the Underworld again, you hear?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As the Furies flew off, Percy walked back to Grover and Annabeth. “That was terrifying,” Annabeth said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“More like awesome!” Grover said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“It was a little of both,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips. “You guys felt that?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover nodded. “Yeah. Probably just the Furies, right?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy blew out a deep breath before exchanging a look with Annabeth, both having seemed to come to a conclusion. He walked over to the backpack and opened it again, looking at the bolt inside precariously. He zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“So … we have to get back to New York,” Percy noted. “By tonight.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“How are you gonna do that?” Piper asked. “You only have hours left.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Which is impossible, unless we-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Fly,” Percy finished for Annabeth.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You’re insane,” Jason concluded.</p><p class="p1">“I know,” Percy agreed. “But Zeus wouldn’t dare hurt his precious lightning bolt, so I knew I had the advantage there.”</p><p class="p1">“One way of looking at it,” Thalia commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Fly?” Annabeth repeated with eyebrows raised. “In an airplane? Which you were warned never to do because Zeus will strike you from the sky and whilst you carry a destructive weapon more powerful than a nuclear bomb.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled at that description.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pursed his lips and tilted his head. “Yeah, pretty much. Come on.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Jason’s right,” Thalia said. “You’re insane.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Percy's Revenge on Gabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A warning before you read, Gabe's scene reeeeeally gets changed up. Simply because I feel like Percy didn't get his justified revenge on Gabe. So yeah, read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Percy comes out of the police station, reporters surround him as an officer escorts him out and moves him away from the overwhelming amount of reporters.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, someone’s famous,” Piper commented.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, after that whole thing, they put the blame on Ares and had me as a victim who was just doing what he was told to do,” Percy said. “Not that I’m complaining about that, but the reporters coming up to me to ask questions was just very annoying.”</p><p class="p1">Piper knew all about that. She might not have been famous, but her dad sure as hell was. “Tell me about it.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy links up with Grover and Annabeth and they head through airport security, the police escort leading them through Los Angeles International Airport. The trio get on a plane and the airplane takes off in the early morning. “Fives hours later” appears on the screen and it shows the plane landing at La Guardia Airport. The trio walk through the airport until they spot a mob of reporters.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Damn,” Leo said. “I see what your dad has to deal with everyday now, Piper.”</p><p class="p1">“Yep,” she agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth smiles and puts on her hat before yelling out “he’s over here” and the mob are diverted away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone smiled mischievously at Annabeth, who returned it.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>At the taxi stand, Annabeth and Grover get on a taxi but Percy stays behind and closes the door. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What are you doing?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy leaned on her window. “You guys get back to camp. I’m gonna go off on my own here.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone frowned at what Percy was doing.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What?” Annabeth asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Why?” Grover asked as well.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed. “If things don’t go well up there, just in case … I want you guys alive to tell the truth to everyone.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s a good idea,” Jason commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pursed her lips and Grover said, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled at him and jerked his head. “Go on.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stepped back before Annabeth said, “Hey.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Don’t die up there,” she said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone smiled at the exchange.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled. “I’ll try.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>With that said, the taxi drove off and Percy watched it leave with a wistful expression. The next taxi pulled up and Percy hopped in.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Where to, kid?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Empire State Building,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Here we go,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy gets out of taxi and stands in front of the Empire State Building and goes inside. He walks up to the guard at the front desk.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Six hundredth floor.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"No such floor, sorry," the guard said, without even looking up from his newspaper.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m gonna need an audience with Zeus,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The guard looked up from his newspaper, saw Percy before looking at the picture of Percy that was on the newspaper and looked back at Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled at the guard’s actions.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow. The guard made “hm” sound before putting down the newspaper and drew a keycard from his desk. He looked around before holding it out for Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Insert this card in the security slot. And make sure nobody is with you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy got in the elevator, slipped the card into the slot and a new button appeared with “600” on it. Percy pressed it. As Percy went up in the elevator, “Caribbean Queen” by Billy Ocean played.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I love this song,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, me too,” Percy said with a grin.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy bobbed his head to the music as the elevator went up until he couldn’t help but start singing lightly, “Now we’re sharing the same dream, and our hearts they beat as one.” Percy grinned. “No more love on the run.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Didn’t know you liked to sing,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not big on singing but <em>Caribbean Queen</em> is an exception,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“You’re damn right it is,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The song ended and the doors slid open and revealed Olympus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone who hadn’t been to Olympus was stunned.</p><p class="p1">“Whoa,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“It’s beautiful,” Hazel said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy walked through the streets of the mountain, meeting several people along the way until he reached the throne room itself. There were twelve massive thrones and two of them were occupied by Zeus and Poseidon.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“And that’s when I met my dad for the first time,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy knelt at his father’s feet. “Father.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Zeus raised a bushy eyebrow. “Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon smiled lightly. “Peace brother. The boy defers to his father first. It’s his right to do so.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You still claim him then?” Zeus questioned. “This child that you sired against our sacred oath?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Not like you didn’t do it either,” Thalia muttered.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Jason agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I have admitted my wrongdoing already, let him speak,” Poseidon replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked aghast at what Poseidon said.</p><p class="p1">“Ouch,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“Wrongdoing?” Jason repeated.</p><p class="p1">“So what is he saying? That you’re nothing but the result of a mistake he made?” Thalia demanded.</p><p class="p1">“Guys, I know Poseidon didn’t mean to hurt me,” Percy said. “I’m sure it was just a poor choice of words.”</p><p class="p1">The demigods didn’t look very convinced.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’ve already spared him when he dared to fly through my domain,” Zeus retaliated. “Should’ve blasted him from the sky for his impudence.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia rolled her eyes at her dramatic father.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And risk destroying your sacred weapon?” Poseidon challenged. “Let us hear him out.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I shall listen,” Zeus conceded. “Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy from Olympus.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Perseus, look at me,” Poseidon said. He did. “Address Lord Zeus. Tell him what happened.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy took out the bolt from his backpack and laid it at Zeus’s feet. Zeus opened his palm and the bowl flew into his hand. The bolt extended in his hand and crackled with golden energy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing ... it is most unlike him."</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You can say that again,” Percy muttered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“There’s another thing,” Percy said. “Ares didn’t act alone, someone else came up with the idea. During my time in the Underworld, there was this pit I saw and in that pit, there was this … voice and like a … sensation. After my fight with Ares, I felt it, too. I’ve also had dreams about the very same pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there ... something even older than the gods."</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Kronos,” Percy said darkly.</p><p class="p1">Everyone shivered at the mention of that name.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Zeus and Poseidon have a quick conversation in Greek before Zeus raised his hand defiantly. "We will speak of this no more. I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal.” Zeus addressed Percy again. You have done me a service, boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I had help,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Grover and Annabeth smiled at him gratefully.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded begrudgingly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia and Jason raised eyebrows at the threat from their father.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Zeus left with a blinding flash.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That was dramatic,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon smirked. “Your uncle has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater."</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone snickered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy pondered. “Father … was what in that pit?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon pursed his lips. “I think you already know.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Kronos.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">A heavy darkness befell the room.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"In the First War, Percy, Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. Zeus cast Kronos's remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Etna destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the earth. And yet Titans cannot die, any more than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still alive in some hideous way, still conscious in his eternal pain, still hungering for power."</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That’s a nice thought,” Leo said sarcastically.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He’s trying to come back to life,” Percy realized.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon shook his head. "From time to time, over the eons, Kronos has stirred. He enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths. But to suggest he could rise from the pit is another thing."</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"That's what he intends, Father. That's what he said.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon grimaced. "Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow talk of Kronos. You have completed your quest, child. That is all you need to do.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But- " Percy sighed. “Fine. As you wish, Father.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon smirked. "Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Nope,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“Hell no,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">“Absolutely not,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, you guys know me so well,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head with a smile. “Nah.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"I must take some blame for that, I suppose. The sea does not like to be restrained.” Poseidon stood up with his trident and shrunk down to a regular-size human. “You must go. But first, know that your mother has returned."</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah!” everyone cheered.</p><p class="p1">Percy smiled at his friends’ display.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy’s eyes widened. “My mother?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"You will find her at home. Hades sent her when you recovered his helm. Even the Lord of Death pays his debts.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Would you like to …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon smiled at him sadly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it would probably look weird, taking him to your mom,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"When you return home, Percy, you must make an important choice. You will find a package waiting for you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Package?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“What kind of package was it?” Jason wondered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"You will understand when you see it. No one can choose your path, Percy. Only you can decide that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon sighed wistfully. "Your mother is a queen among women. Never have I met such a mortal woman like her. Still ... I am sorry you were born, child. I have brought you a hero's fate, and a hero's fate is anything but a happy one.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at him seriously. “If there’s one thing I learned from my time as a demigod, it’s that you can’t avoid what’s going to happen. It happened with Kronos, it happened with his father. So, if you feel sorry that I was born … don’t. Because <em>I</em> don’t feel sorry that I was born. I have a purpose, there’s a reason I’m here. And I intend on fulfilling it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone raised eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">“That’s … deep,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“Who knew Kelp Head here could get so philosophical,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“He does surprise more than often,” Annabeth agreed.</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned at all of them.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon looked impressed. “Well … I will say you have one thing that I do not have and that is your mother’s intelligence. If that is how you want me to see it, then so be it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded. “I … should get going now."</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Poseidon nodded and Percy started to walk away but not before Poseidon called him. Percy turned as he heard him. “You did well, Perseus. I want you to know that. You truly are my son, a true son of the Sea God.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled at his father before walking outside. Minor gods knelt as he passed them.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Percy stands at the front door to his apartment.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Sally’s back,” Piper chirped.</p><p class="p1">“But Gabe’s still there,” Thalia contradicted.</p><p class="p1">Everyone scowled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The door opened and Sally hugged him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone smiled happily, seeing her alive for their own eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally kissed her son’s forehead and brushed his hair before Gabe yelled from inside the apartment, “Hey, Sally! That meatloaf done or what?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia growled until she saw the twinkle in Percy’s eye. And then she got a little scared.</p><p class="p1">‘<em>What did Percy do to him?’</em> she thought.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally sighed. “He’s not gonna be happy to see you. Did … you really tell everyone he was giving away free appliances from his store?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, that’s awesome,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shrugged.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally blew out a breath. “Well … just don’t make him angrier.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The state of the apartment was an absolute pigsty.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone stared at the screen in shock.</p><p class="p1">“He is absolutely disgusting,” Piper commented.</p><p class="p1">“That will take forever to clean up,” Rachel said.</p><p class="p1">“That man has no shame,” Hazel added.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As usual, Gabe was playing poker with his friends. His cigar dropped from his mouth when he saw Percy. “You little shit! You got some nerve coming here! I thought the police-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"He's not a fugitive after all," Sally interjected. "Isn't that wonderful, Gabe?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"Bad enough I had to give back your life insurance money, Sally," he growled. "Get me the phone. I’m calling the cops.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"Gabe, no!"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>He raised his eyebrows. "Did you just say 'no'? You think I'm gonna put up with this little shit again? I can still press charges against him for ruining my Camaro."</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But-“</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gabe punched Sally in the face.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone gasped and stared in shock.</p><p class="p1">“That f***king pig!” Thalia just about screamed.</p><p class="p1">“Please tell me he’s is f***king dead,” Piper muttered.</p><p class="p1">Percy clenched his jaw and his eyes flared. “Oh, don’t worry. He gets what’s coming for him.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at Gabe in shock. He huffed angrily, trying to control his breathing, then muttered, “Everyone out.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What did you just say?” Gabe asked, taking a step towards Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“EVERYONE OUT!!!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gabe’s friends were quick on their feet, sprinting out of the apartment until just the three of them remained. Percy looked down right murderous.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“There it is, again,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">Grover nodded. “Percy’s famous someone-is-going-die-today look.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What are you gonna do, huh?” Gabe challenged. “You lay a hand on me, you go to jail forever, you understand?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy took a step towards Gabe, his sea-green eyes storming with rage. “Oh, I don’t get to touch you, huh? But you get to punch my mom. You get to smash beer bottles on my head. Is that how shit works around here?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally scowled angrily for the first time. “Gabriel, is this true? Have you been hitting my son?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Gabe glared into each other’s eyes. “I didn’t do anything he didn’t deserve.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone was watching the scene with intense red-hot anger coursing through their veins.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy laughed sarcastically and turned to look at his mom. “You hear him? Apparently I deserved what I got. You remember in my fourth grade when you shoved me down the stairs and I almost split my head open? You remember in fifth grade when you literally put your cigar out on me? Oh, how about last year when you were so drunk, you broke my leg and literally almost beat me to death? You know what I had to tell mom? Skateboarding accident.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone was utterly shocked as Percy listed out the abuse he received from Gabe.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gabe didn’t look fazed, Sally looked horrified and Percy glared at Gabe with intense hatred. “You’re telling me I deserved that kind of treatment … every single time.” Percy laughed sarcastically again. “Well, if that’s the case, you definitely deserve this.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sent a fist right into Gabe’s stomach. Gabe doubled over and coughed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Finally!” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy bent over to look at him at his level. “How does it feel now? Feeling … weak, incompetent, feeble? Feeling … worthless. The difference between me and you though ... is that you <em>are</em> worthless, you’re pathetic. You are the scum of the earth. You think I belong in jail? Well, you belong in <em>H</em><em>ell</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone was nodding in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy didn’t do anything but he didn’t have to. The kitchen sink exploded and formed a hand, grabbing Gabe and he crashed into the sink, knocking him unconscious.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy let out a sigh as Sally behind him looked horrified. “Percy … I had no idea.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy turned his head. “No, you couldn’t have. He … always did it behind your back.” He looked at his mom. “And what about you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally shrugged, looking dejected. “Just like you … he didn’t hit me when you were around.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, he has to be dealt with,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You got that right,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Just as those words left Percy’s mouth, a sound was heard and a box shimmered in mid-air before plopping on the table.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“No way,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“Is that the same box?” Leo asked. “With Medusa’s head?”</p><p class="p1">“Yep.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Don’t you want Gabe gone?” Percy asked, immediately recognizing the box.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m working on that, Percy,” Sally said. </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Just answer my question.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally sighed. “Yes, but you can't do this for me. You can't solve my problems.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“This isn’t just your problem,” Percy told her. “It’s mine just as much as it yours. I have a say in it.” Percy paused. “I know you wanted to keep me close, and you also wanted to protect me from monsters at the same time. And he,” Percy pointed at the unconscious Gabe, “was the only solution you could find. But unknowingly … you had me <em>live</em> with one anyways.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’m so sorry, Percy,” Sally apologized.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You have nothing to apologize for,” Percy said. “He’s been hitting you, too. It’s time scum like him get what they deserve.” Percy looked at the box. “Let me do this. One look at what’s inside here and he’ll never bother you again.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I don’t know,” Sally replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I just talked with Dad,” Percy said. “He called you … a <em>queen</em>. He never met a mortal woman like you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally blushed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You deserve <em>royalty</em>. You deserve better than this, Mom. You deserve to go to college, get your degree. You can write your novel, meet a nice guy, live in a nice house. You don't need to protect me anymore by keeping Gabe around. Let me get rid of him.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally wiped a tear off her cheek. "You sound so much like your father. He offered to stop the tide for me once. He offered to build me a palace at the bottom of the sea. He thought he could solve all my problems with a wave of his hand.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What’s wrong with that?” Percy asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"I think you know, Percy. I think you're enough like me to understand. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. I can't let a god take care of me ... or my son.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Like I said, though,” Percy said. “Gabe’s my problem just as much as he is yours. All I’m asking is that you let me do this. Once this is done, Gabe will bot bother <em>either</em> of us ever again.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally nodded. “Okay, Percy. I’ll let you do this.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smiled and looked at Gabe. “Time to wake him up, I guess.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy opened the box and took out what was inside, a severed Medusa head with its cloth still wrapped around it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally raised an eyebrow at Percy. “I can’t believe you ran into Medusa.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“She wanted to keep a statue of me,” Percy said, looking disgusted. “Probably because I remind her of Dad. It must be the green eyes.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“What do you say, Annabeth?” Leo asked. “Is it the green eyes?”</p><p class="p1">“I mean … it’s one of the reasons,” Annabeth said with a smile.</p><p class="p1">“And what about you, Rachel?” Will asked. “Is it the green eyes for you, too?</p><p class="p1">“Sure, why not?” Rachel said. “It’s the green eyes for me, too.”</p><p class="p1">Nico shook his head. “Percy can just make anyone fall in love with him and all he has to do is flash his green eyes.”</p><p class="p1">“You would know about that, wouldn’t you?” Will teased.</p><p class="p1">Nico rolled his eyes, despite his blush. Percy meanwhile scratched his head in reply to all the comments about his green eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally laughed. “Sure, Percy.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>As Percy approached Gabe, he woke up holding his head.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey,” Percy sang.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Ugh, what did you do to me?” Gabe muttered.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Here, let me put it in your words, ‘I didn’t do anything you didn’t deserve,’” Percy mimicked in Gabe’s voice.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You little prick,” Gabe said as he stood up. “You and your whore mom both.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Every single girl looked livid.</p><p class="p1">“I want to meet his soul just so I can … talk to him,” Hazel said.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll join you,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">“Ditto,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">“Me too,” Piper said.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll go as well,” Reyna said.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll go, too,” Rachel said. “If I’m allowed in the Underworld.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at his mom with raised eyebrows, who had cold eyes. “Go ahead, son.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smirked. “With pleasure." He turned towards Gabe. "Say hi to Hades for me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"What?"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Gabe didn’t get another word out before Percy took off the cloth. Gabe screamed before turning into stone.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone cheered.</p><p class="p1">“Finally,” Thalia said. “He’s dead.”</p><p class="p1">“We never have to deal with that prick again,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy wrapped Medusa’s head again before finishing the job with Riptide, slicing Gabe’s newfound statue with three strikes. Gabe’s statue broke into six pieces and clattered to the floor.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">"You mean ... turn him into a statue and slice said statue into six pieces?" Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">"I meant get some form of revenge on him," Percy said. "Dude was a different kind of abusive."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I mean ... who the hell just breaks your leg and beats you half to death?" Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">Nico pondered. "That's sounds like an idea for a torture that can he can face in the Fields of Punishment. I'll have to pitch it in to Dad."</p><p class="p1">"Please," Percy said. "That would make me so happy. Have him feel every glass bottle he shattered against my head, too."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, I just wanted to say again that I am so sorry,” Sally said. “If I had known he’s been abusing you, I would’ve-"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sent me to camp?” Percy asked. “Probably. But for what it’s worth, mom, I treasure our memories together. A mother shouldn’t be sorry for wanting to keep her son. It’s only right. It just sucks that I was born who I was and the life I had wouldn’t let you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone agreed with that statement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Sally nodded in agreement. “So … where will you go now?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"Half-Blood Hill."</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"For the summer ... or forever?"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>"I guess that depends.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>She kissed Percy’s forehead. "You'll be a hero, Percy. You'll be the greatest of them all.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy said goodbye and smiled at his mom one more time before walking out the door.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! Final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Percy arrived back at camp, where everyone was waiting for him. Immediately, a cheer erupted from the crowd. A lot of people were clapping his back, hi-fiving him, and fist-bumping him. He meets up again with Annabeth and Grover, who lead him away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Following camp tradition, they’re gonna burn our shrouds,” Annabeth explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, that's pretty cool,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth takes him to the two shrouds laid out. Percy pointed at Annabeth’s shroud. “It’s so beautiful, it’s a shame not to bury you in it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shoved his shoulder. “Shut up.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone laughed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They both took their shrouds and walked over to bonfire before tossing them into the fire, one by one, and they watched them burn.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Several scenes pass: the sing-along at the campfire, Dionysus’s welcome-back initiation, Percy happily sitting in his cabin reading his mom’s letter, Annabeth and Percy sitting on a picnic blanket together as they watched fireworks go off on the 4th of July.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Those fireworks look so cool,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">“I know, it’s a shame you, Piper and Jason didn’t get to experience it,” Percy said. “Maybe next time.”</p><p class="p1">“Hopefully, we’re all alive until then,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t be such a pessimist,” Piper chided.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy and Grover clap hands and hug before he embraces Annabeth.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You’re leaving?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yep, off to find Pan,” Grover replied.</p><p class="p1">Piper nodded.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Grover looked back once more at the edge of the woods. Percy winked and saluted him with two fingers. Grover smiled and turned around, heading into the woods.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy plays Capture the Flag, having a new role. In the scene, he acrobatically somersaults over an opponent before snatching the flag off the ground. Annabeth smiles as Percy kicks another opponent coming at him and sprints off.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Nice, now you’re the one Capturing the Flag,” Jason said.</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Protect Percy!” Annabeth called.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sprints at a much faster pace now, as he leaves campers in the dust. </b>
</p><p class="p1">“Wow, you run pretty fast,” Frank commented.</p><p class="p1">“You should see him now,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">“We had him race against Travis Stoll after our whole adventure last year,” Annabeth said. “And Travis is one of the fastest kids at camp, but Percy still practically left him in the dust and clocked in at 22.7 miles per hour.”</p><p class="p1">“22.7 miles per hour?!” Frank and Leo yelled together.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth nodded. “Percy is literally faster than a lot of professional NFL players.”</p><p class="p1">Percy shrugged. “If you ever think about chasing me, don’t. You’re just gonna embarrass yourself.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll kind that in mind,” Leo said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy leaps over traps as they spring to action before he encounters an opponent in front of him. Percy moves side-to-side before jumping to his left as the opponent dived in the other direction.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Did you just juke him out?” Leo asked incredulously.</p><p class="p1">“You ever thought about becoming an NFL running-back?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy shook his head. “Nah. I don’t like football.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m just saying.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy finally crosses the border and spikes the flag as his team catch up to him finally and lift him up, cheering for him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, the campers have one more meal together. Percy received his necklace with contained one bead: pitch-black design with a trident on it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone that had the bead on their necklace smiled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Everyone cheered for Percy and Annabeth that night.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The next morning, Percy found a letter next to his bedside. He read the letter from Dionysus that told him to make a decision whether to stay or not.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“You still don’t know, huh?” Jason asked.</p><p class="p1">Percy shook his head. “The deadline didn’t seem real until it was staring at me in the face.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy folded the letter and went outside. Kids were dragging their suitcases towards Half-Blood Hill as Percy walked in the other direction. He wandered into the arena, where Luke was in there, slicing up dummies to pieces.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Percy grimaced. This was it, this was where Luke betrayed him.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy watched, half-entranced and half-intrigued, as Luke tore apart a row of dummies like they were trying to kill him.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia narrowed her eyes. To anybody else, this looked normal but they way he was acting … he definitely was not right in the head.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke stopped and panted before looking back to see he had an audience. “Oh. Hey, Percy.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Sorry, I was gonna-"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Nah, it’s alright,” Luke said. “Just doing some last-minute practice.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised an eyebrow. “You’re tearing apart those dummies. Not like they’re not gonna hurt you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke shrugged. “New ones get built, anyways.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy scowled at his sword as Luke moved around, one side glinted bronze and the other side shone steel.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everybody frowned.</p><p class="p1">“Is that half-bronze, half-steel?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“What’s he doing with a sword like that?” Reyna wondered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh, you like my new toy?” Luke asked, noticing Percy staring at his sword. “I call him Backbiter.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Backbiter,” Percy repeated.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“One side is Celestial bronze, the other side is tempered steel,” Luke explained. “Works on mortals and immortals both.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know, man,” Leo said. “Luke is looking kind of sus right now. There might be an impostor … among us.”</p><p class="p1">“Why’d you say it like that?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I didn’t know weapons could be made like that,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Well, they can’t make ‘em here. This is one of a kind,” Luke said before giving Percy a smile. “Hey, I was actually gonna come looking for you. What do you say we go into the woods one last time, look for some monster ass to kick?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy frowned. “Um … are you sure?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Come on,” Luke said, pulling out a six-pack of Cokes from his gym bag. “Drinks are on me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy softened. “Alright.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>In the next scene, Luke and Percy find themselves a spot by the creek. They open their Cokes and start drinking it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You miss being on a quest?” Luke asked.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy grinned. “With monsters attacking everywhere?” Luke raised an eyebrow, which made Percy shrug. “Yeah, I miss it a little. What about you?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke’s expression turned dark as he scowled and clenched his jaw.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone frowned worriedly.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>His voice was raspy, almost a whisper as he spoke. “I’ve lived here since I was 14. After Thalia … well, you know about that, all I’ve ever done here was train. I never got to be a normal teenager, but they throw me in one quest and when I’m done …” Luke shook his head, “it’s like it <em>never</em> happened.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke crumpled his can and tossed it away.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, the nymphs aren’t going to like that,” Grover said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“To hell with these laurel wreaths,” Luke said. “ I’m not gonna end up like them dusty-ass trophies in the Big House attic.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy scowled. “Are you leaving?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke nodded. “Yeah, I just came here to say good-bye.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke snapped his fingers and a scorpion dug itself from the ground in front of Percy.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone gasped.</p><p class="p1">“<em>You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend</em>,” Rachel repeated. “It was Luke.”</p><p class="p1">It dawned on them what was going on. They all looked worriedly at Percy, who smiled. “I’m fine. I’m still here, aren’t I?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed as before closing his eyes in frustration. “Luke … why?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth had the same question.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I saw a lot of shit out there, Percy,” Luke said. “The enemy grows stronger every passing day. Or at least, who they <em>claim</em> is the enemy. It’s useless, all of it. The heroics, being pawns of the gods. They should’ve <em>long</em> been overthrown, but they’ve hung on … because of <em>us</em>.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Not a single person agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy gave him a sad look. “Luke … this is our parents you’re talking about.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke raised an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to make me love them? Their ‘Western Civilization’ shit is killing the world. It needs to be burned to ashes, and start anew with something more honest.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Kronos is not the answer!” Percy yelled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke scowled. “You should be more careful more names.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Kronos had you do his bidding. <em>You’re</em> the lightning thief,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone gasped.</p><p class="p1">“Holy shit,” Jason whispered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke remained unfazed. “He spoke to you too, you know. You should’ve listened.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy shook his head. “He’s brainwashing you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s where you’re wrong. He showed how I’m being wasted. You know what my quest was? My father had me steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. All that training, and that’s the best he could come up with?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That’s not an easy task, Luke. Hercules did it.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Getting through the dragon is the hardest part of it,” Percy added.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah,” Luke said. “Where’s the glory in repeating what’s been done? Remakes, that’s the only thing gods know how to do. I didn’t even try. The dragon in the garden gave me this,” Luke pointed at the scar on his face, “and when I came back, all I got was <em>pity</em>. I was <em>furious</em>, I wanted nothing than to tear Olympus apart, right there and then. But I was patient, and I began dreaming of Kronos.” Luke smiled. “And so during the trip to Olympus, he had me steal Zeus’s bolt … and Hades’s helm. Their security … is <em>shit</em>. I was long gone before they realized their weapons were missing.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And then you got caught by Ares,” Percy added.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke’s smiled melted. “Yeah, I got a little confident. Not gonna lie. But see … Ares is as bloodthirsty as he is stupid.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Frank squirmed.</p><p class="p1">“Well, he’s not wrong there,” Percy agreed.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Kronos gave me the idea on what to tell him: putting the idea of this three-way war between the Big Three. All he had was keep the weapons and watch it go down. He was hooked on the idea like it was a drug,” Luke said. “I gave him the weapons and then he let me go.” Luke drew his sword and ran his thumb through the blade.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Here’s another guy to could use therapy,” Leo commented.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke clenched his jaw. “Afterwards, Kronos punished me with nightmares and I swore I wouldn’t fail again. Then I was told that a second hero would arrive, who would get blamed for everything.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“That hero being me,” Percy uttered. “And it was <em>you</em> who summoned the hellhound.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke smirked. “The idea was to make camp think that it wasn’t safe to have you around. And it worked, it got you started on the quest.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And the shoes,” Percy added. “You cursed them so they would drag <em>me</em> into Tartarus.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Annabeth sighed. She could why Percy absolutely hated Luke now. Luke literally went out his way to hurt Percy. With the hellhound, the shoes, the scorpion, and every single encounter they had with Luke after that. Despite that, she still had cared for Luke enough to try to save him from Kronos. She could’ve given up but at the very end, she managed to get him to defeat Kronos.</p><p class="p1">Percy never saw it that way. All he saw was a friend who betrayed and tried to hurt him in every way possible. She wasn’t blaming Percy for that, but she could understand him now.</p><p class="p1">It was Luke’s fault, he treated the both of them <em>very</em> differently.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“And they would have,” Luke said. “Had you not given them to Grover. He always screws everything up. He even confused the curse.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Grover looked hurt.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, don’t listen to him,” Percy said. “You wearing them saved the both of us from imminent death.”</p><p class="p1">He smiled in return.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You should have died in Tartarus,” Luke said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, well, not even Tartarus can kill him now,” Jason retaliated.</p><p class="p1">Percy grinned at Jason in response.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“But I’ll leave you with my friend here,” Luke said. “He’ll get things done.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You know Thalia gave her life to save you,” Percy said. “And this is how you repay her?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You don’t get to f***king speak of Thalia!” Luke yelled in outrage. “It was Hades’s monsters that got her killed and that’s one of the <em>many</em> things the gods will pay for!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thalia shook her head in dismay.</p><p class="p1">“Thalia,” Piper called. “Were you and Luke …”</p><p class="p1">Thalia smiled bitterly. “Dating? Frankly, I don’t know. We did kiss one time but I … we never really established anything before I died.”</p><p class="p1">Piper nodded in understanding.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Wake up, Luke! You’re being used by Kronos!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“<em>I’m</em> being used?! Look at yourself! What has Poseidon ever done for you? You’ve only delayed Kronos’s rise and <em>when</em> he does, because it <em>will</em> happen, he will cast the Olympians back into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. Only the strongest who serve him will remain.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How about you call off the scorpion? Fight me yourself,” Percy challenged.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“So eager for a fight,” Jason noted.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe I need to stop doing that,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">“That was back then when you were young and inexperienced,” Reyna defended. “You’re a different person now.”</p><p class="p1">Percy considered that.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke smirked. “You’re not gonna bait me, Percy. This is where we part ways. Kronos is waiting for me and he has a lot of missions for me to undertake.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Luke slashed his sword and disappeared in a flash.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know it’s just me,” Leo said. “But that look liked super-speed.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone stared at Leo.</p><p class="p1">“Holy shit, you’re right,” Percy said, looking back at the screen, replaying the scene.</p><p class="p1">“Thalia, did you know he had super-speed?” Annabeth asked.</p><p class="p1">Thalia shrugged. “No. If he did, I guessed he always hid it from me.”</p><p class="p1">“Makes sense,” Percy said. “Super-speed is a Hermes thing. He’d probably want to use it as less often as possible. But imagined if he <em>did</em> use it all the time.”</p><p class="p1">“That would’ve made him a lot more powerful than he already was,” Annabeth said.</p><p class="p1">Percy shuddered at that thought.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The scorpion lunged at Percy and he swatted it away before pulling out Riptide and slicing it in mid-air.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked relieved until he looked at his hand, a red welt in the middle of his palm.</b>
</p><p class="p1">And just like that, the sighs of relief were gone.</p><p class="p1">“Percy!”</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine,” Percy assured. “Although, I won’t lie … I <em>did</em> get a little death scare there.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone still looked worried.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy stared at his hand, saying, “huh” before he slowly started falling backwards until his back slammed against the ground and getting knocked unconscious.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked even more worried now.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>A dryad rushed towards Percy’s body. “Oh no.” She kneeled over him. “Hey, hey. Wake up.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>She patted Percy’s cheek several times and got no response. “Oh no. What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Another dryad approached her. “Juniper, what happened?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Grover’s eyes bulged. “My girlfriend found you?”</p><p class="p1">“I guess she did,” Percy said. “Truth be told, I was out instantly, I didn’t even get to see who found me.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I was watching him and the other demigod, Luke, I think his name was,” Juniper explained.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The dryad grinned. “Luke, huh?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, brother,” Thalia muttered.</p><p class="p1">“A lot of girls seemed to have a thing for Luke?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth's eyes rolled to the top of her head. “You have no idea.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Juniper scowled and the other dryad dropped her smile. “You know what Luke did? He summoned the pit scorpion that stung this poor boy.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh my gods! We have to summon Chiron! I know what to do,” the dryad replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The dryad took out a conch horn and blew it. About twenty seconds later, Chiron was galloping towards them. As soon as he saw Percy, he muttered “by the gods”, picked up Percy and slung him over his horse-half and galloped for the Big House.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Lee!” Chiron called as he went into the infirmary and stopped the demigod from packing up.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Lee?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“Lee Fletcher,” Will explained. “He was the counselor for the Apollo cabin when I arrived. Then it was Michael Yew. And now it’s me.”</p><p class="p1">“What happened to Lee and Michael?” Piper asked.</p><p class="p1">“What do you think happened?”</p><p class="p1">Piper nodded in understanding.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Lee rushed over to a very gray-skinned Percy as Chiron placed him on the sickbed, he quickly went to check his wrist for a pulse when he noticed the welt on his hand.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Pit scorpion sting,” Lee called out. “I know what to do.” </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Lee got soap and water, cleaned the wound before beginning the procedure to extract the poison from Percy’s hand. Afterwards, Annabeth rushed into the infirmary.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Oh my gods! What the hell happened?!” Annabeth demanded.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He was stung by a pit scorpion,” Lee calmly explained. “He’s already had the venom extracted, now I just need to bandage the wound.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“No!” Annabeth cried. “After all we went through in the quest, he can’t just die by some scorpion!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Percy smiled at Annabeth, who returned it eagerly.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Relax, Annabeth,” Lee said. “He’s not gonna die. He might be out for a little bit, though.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Finally, Lee finished bandaging Percy’s hand and sighed. “All done. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Chiron, my step-sister is waiting for me at the hill.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You’re excused, Lee,” Chiron said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Lee walked out of the room. Annabeth grabbed a glass of nectar and placed the straw in Percy’s mouth before she wiped sweat off his forehead. Annabeth sighed. “Who would do this to Percy, Chiron?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron shook his head. “I don’t know. We’ll have to wait until he wakes up to find out.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy finally stirred and he grunted lightly before slightly opening his eyes, seeing Annabeth sitting next to him. “Here we are again,” he mumbled.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone chuckled.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shook her head. “You idiot. You were green and turning gray. Do you know how worried you had me?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Let me guess,” Percy said. “After all that happened, how was I gonna die by some stupid scorpion?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Chuckles turned into laughs.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth blushed.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“How are you feeling, Percy?” Chiron called.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Like sh- … excrement,” Percy replied hesitantly.</b>
</p><p class="p1">People were just dying of laughter now.</p><p class="p1">"You so wanted to say 'shit,'" Leo noted with a laugh.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron smirked in amusement. “Fair enough, that was pit scorpion venom after all. Now if you can, Percy, tell us what happened.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glanced at Annabeth warily. “Luke did this.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“That must have been quite a shock,” Thalia said.</p><p class="p1">Annabeth nodded.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth frowned. “What?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy glanced back at Chiron. “Luke wanted to talk to me in the woods so I followed him. He told me how he was turning his back on the gods and serving Kronos.” Percy paused. “<em>He</em> stole the bolt. It was him all along. And to try to keep me quiet, he summoned a pit scorpion, which managed to sting me.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth looked away. “Luke …”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron stroked his beard. “I must report this Olympus immediately.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Luke is out there,” Percy said. “I have to go after him.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“You must not,” Chiron warned.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Look, Zeus is stubborn as hell,” Percy said.</b>
</p><p class="p1">The demigods frowned, wondering if that counted as an insult.</p><p class="p1">“I think that’s a pass,” Jason said. “Besides, Zeus <em>is</em> stubborn as hell.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“He doesn’t even want to <em>talk</em> about Kronos.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, you are <em>not</em> ready. You cannot be rushing out for vengeance,” Chiron retaliated.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy sighed. “Fine.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron smiled. “You must train first, my child. Live to be a great hero. But you must be careful. Kronos wants you unraveled, he wants you to fill your thoughts with anger. You must be patient. Your time will come.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“For now, you must decide one thing: whether you will staying year-round and whether you will come back in the summer,” Chiron said. “When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision. Argus will watch over you in the meantime.” He turned to Annabeth. “My dear, whenever you’re ready, they’re here for you.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Piper frowned. "Who's here for you."</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chiron clopped out of the room.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What’s going on?” Percy asked Annabeth.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth shook her head. “Nothing. Just … something personal. You need anything?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Yeah, to get out of this damn bed,” Percy replied.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Percy, this is not a good idea,” Annabeth warned.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy slid out of bed, Annabeth helping him stand. “I’ll be fine.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Everyone shook their heads at Percy’s stubbornness.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>They managed to walk over to the porch and he stared at the camp, quiet as it was, and out into the ocean, where the sun was setting over the sound.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“It’s a beautiful sight,” Piper complimented.</p><p class="p1">“But the camp is so quiet,” Leo added. “So eerie.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy looked at Annabeth again. “What’s going on?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pursed her lips. “I’m going home for the year.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy raised his eyebrows. “Really?"</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth pointed to the hill, where a family waited. “I wrote my dad a letter when we got back, just like you suggested. I apologized for everything, asked him if he wanted to give it another shot.” Annabeth smiled. “He said he’d like that.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy nodded in approval. “That took a lot of guts.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth smiled softly. “Don’t go causing any trouble during the school year now, ya hear me?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy smirked and shook his head. “I’m not, but … trouble tends to like to follow me everywhere.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Ain’t that the truth,” Percy said.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth snickered. “Well … next summer, we’ll hunt down Luke. Together. We’ll ask for a quest and if we don’t get one, we’ll go anyways.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">"What a coincidence," Annabeth snickered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy held out his pinkie for Annabeth. “Pinky promise?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Pinky promise?” Piper asked. “What are you, ten?”</p><p class="p1">“I am a ten,” Percy replied cheekily.</p><p class="p1">Piper rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth giggled before hooking her pinky onto Percy’s. “Pinky promise.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Percy winked at her. “Go on to your family.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Annabeth nodded and started to walk away before Percy turned around and sighed. He looked at Argus.</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Let’s pack my bags, Argus,” Percy told him. “I’m going home.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>The camera zoomed up on the entire camp before going black.</b>
</p><p class="p1">“And that’s it,” Percy said. “End of the first movie.”</p><p class="p1">“Should we get started on the second movie?” Leo asked.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s take a little break first,” Thalia said. “We’ll come back afterwards and start the second one.”</p><p class="p1">“Sounds like a plan,” Annabeth said. “Come on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we reached the end of the first movie. How'd you like the incorporation of Lee and Juniper? Honestly, I want to be using as many characters as possible. That's something to look forward later on. So ... this has been quite a journey, huh? But not to worry, I'll be working on the second movie as soon as I can. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>